You Think You Know Me
by Artistard3
Summary: [Newest chapter: Jade analyzes her feelings of anger, and why she has them.] Everyone thinks Jade is sarcastic, rude, and irritable. They don't know everything about her. These are oneshots about Jade's relationship with people that mean something to her. [Bade, Jikowitz, Cade, Jandre, Rade, and more] Some are a little AU (I'm open for oneshot ideas/ prompts as well).
1. Rejected (Bade) (Jikowitz)

**Authors note: This is my first time writing Victorious fanfiction. It's been back on tv lately and I got in a Jade and Beck mood. I don't have a beta, but thanks for reading this anyway! (: all constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Summary:**

**Rejection is a lesson all actors and actresses need to learn. Sikowitz keeps making Jade the Understudy to Tori to try to teach the class a lesson. (Bade)**

**Rejection (oneshot):**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

When Jade sees the cast list for Steamboat Suzy, she almost lets her true feelings slip. She almost shows the group of kids swarmed in front of the cast list how crushed she really is.

When Jade was a Freshman, Sikowitz had said: "I pick the roles you get based on your performances, not how much I like you."

When Sikowitz ran away as he let the Steamboat Suzy cast list drop, Jade knew that she didn't get the role she wanted, and that Sikowitz was afraid of her reaction. Everyone was. She scared everyone.

That day, Jade yelled at Tori, threatening to hurt her in order to scare her a little. After Jade stomped off, she quickly walked to the bathroom and sat in the handicapped stall, cutting up toilet paper until she felt like she wouldn't start crying.

That became Jade's routine whenever Sikowitz posted cast lists:

1) Read the cast list

2) Be disappointed after not getting the role she wanted

3) Lock herself in the bathroom

4) Cut up toilet paper

5) Pretend like she wasn't upset

Ever since Tori had arrived at Hollywood Arts, Jade hadn't gotten a single main role in anything she tried out for. Although Jade had gotten small roles, there was nothing in the world Jade hated more than being an understudy to Tori Vega.

It had been four months, and Jade had been keeping a neutral face, pretending like it didn't bother her (Jade had never smiled before Tori started ruining her life, so she didn't have to pretend to smile afterward).

Being rejected hurt. Jade had been getting rejected her whole life. Especially by her father.

It's not like Jade's hatred of Tori Vega isn't justified. Jade has many reasons why she hates Tori. (1) Tori kissed Beck. Beck is Jade's. He isn't Vega's. (2) Tori knew nothing about acting. Tori hadn't even known what an understudy was until Robbie explained it to her. That's just ridiculous. (3) Tori cannot act. Whenever Tori tries to embody a character, all Jade can see is an annoying, overly peppy brunette. Tori simply isn't capable of embodying another character.

If it were someone like Cat who kept getting the main roles in school productions, Jade wouldn't have been as upset. Cat cared about acting. Tori wasn't even interested in singing or acting until she had had to replace Trina in the school showcase. Tori knows nothing about acting, yet she just waltzes into Hollywood Arts and takes all the main roles away from everyone else.

•

Beck keeps telling Jade: "you'll get the next role". She loves Beck, and she loves that he is trying to comfort her, but she knows he's lying. He truly doesn't understand why she's so upset. Beck has gotten every single role he has ever tried out for. Jade knows Beck never been an understudy before. He doesn't understand what it feels like to be the second best choice.

Everyone has something they are good at. Robbie is into technical chiz and can play the guitar. Cat is into costume designing and makeup. Andre is into writing music. Beck is into acting. Tori is an actress and singer-not a very good one in Jade's opinion. And Jade, she's an actress, a singer (and a dancer... on the down low). Jade had been interested in acting and singing since she was a little kid.

The fact that Jade suddenly wasn't "good enough" to get a main role in a stupid high school play really bothered her.

The day Jade was chosen as understudy of Tori for the role of 'Steamboat Suzy', after school, instead of going over to Beck's RV like usual, she went straight home.

When Beck asked why Jade wasn't coming over, she claimed she had too much homework. She knew he knew she was lying, but he trusted her.

When she got home, she laid in her bed, for at least an hour, and she cried. She hadn't cried in three years.

When Jade cried, she didn't sob; Jade never sobbed. Sobbing was too dramatic. Jade cried silent tears, the kind that trickled down her face in gentle tracks. The kind that left her cheeks feeling slightly sticky and salty.

That night, after she cried, Jade read her very old, very tainted copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Reading the play had become tradition when she was upset. Jade had found her copy of the play in a clearance bin at the bookstore that was around the corner from her house when she was in the sixth grade. It quickly became her favorite play.

At first, Jade had only read 'Romeo and Juliet' when she was happy. But one afternoon when she was in seventh grade, her father had heard Jade practicing her singing. He became angry with her, and for the first time ever, he told her that she was wasting her time with acting and singing. He told her she should stop before she got to highschool, so that she could focus on making a more practical living. That specific fight had made her cry really hard.

Beck had met her in the park after her fight with her dad. Beck had held her in his arms as she recited lines from the play to him. She had explained what Romeo and Juliet truly meant to her.

'Romeo and Juliet' gave her hope. Although the love story ended up being a tragedy, it still was the epitome of all great love stories. She felt like the relationship between Beck and herself resembled the Shakespearian one. Beck truly loved her, even if she wasn't the sweetest girl in the world. Beck's father hated Jade, and Jade's father hated Beck (and Jade as well). Beck and Jade fought more than they didn't; but that was how they showed their love.

That night, at the park, when Beck held Jade in his arms, Jade vowed to herself she would never cry because she was upset with her dad. He wasn't worth it.

Jade honored her vow to herself.

Three years later, she cried because her dad had been right, not because she was upset with him. She cried because she was upset with herself. She had let herself become upset with herself. Her dad was right; she wasn't going to make it as an actress or a singer.

The night she blew off Beck to cry for the first time in three years, her mascara had stained her pillow and her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Jade invested in waterproof mascara after that.

Jade hated that she was crying. She didn't want her boyfriend to see her so upset over something so stupid.

A lot of people don't get the parts they want in plays they tried out for. It wasn't the specific play that made Jade cry. That play was just the benchmark moment of her realization that she wasn't going to make it as an actress or a singer.

All of those roles that she had been losing just proved to her father that she wasn't good enough. It proved she wasn't a good enough actress. It proved she wasn't a good enough singer. And it proved she wasn't a good enough person in general.

Jade wasn't depressed. She was just a little sad. There is a difference.

Jade had had to argue with her father for at least two years to even get him to agree to pay the tuition money for Hollywood Arts. Her dad didn't believe she could make a career out of acting. He was right. If Jade couldn't even get a role in some stupid school play, how was she going to make it in the real world?

Jade knew that it took a hunger, a drive, and a unyielding passion and commitment to act seriously. She used to have that. But her determination was deteriorating every single time she got understudy.

Understudy is usually a good thing; but Vega never missed a performance. It was infuriating.

Jade had started keeping tally of the number of times she had cried over not getting the role she wanted, and a different tally of the number of roles she hadn't received. She used the back of her script for Steamboat Suzy to write the tallies on. She was up to six tallies for crying, and eight tallies for roles she hadn't received. Jade felt absolutely pathetic.

Beck wasn't aware that Jade had been crying. Jade was glad he didn't know. He wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway. It would have just worried him. And she didn't need him to worry. She was fine. Just fine.

•

Sikowitz had told the class that he was holding auditions for Romeo and Juliet.

When their crazy teacher had announced the name of the play, Jade had felt her heart stop beating. Beck wrapped his arm around her, and he felt her grip on his hand tighten. He was aware of her infatuation with this specific play. And he was aware just how crushed she would be if she didn't get to play Juliet.

Jade knew that there was almost a 99 percent chance Beck was going to play Romeo. No one else could pull it off. But she would be damned if she didn't get to play Juliet alongside him.

Jade had had the play memorized for four years. Jade knew she would be devastated if she didn't get the role. This play actually meant something to her. This play was personal.

She rehearsed for the play with Beck at least five times in the four days they had to get ready for the audition.

Jade spent countless hours rehearsing in front of her mirror. Jade studied the way she opened and closed her mouth, the way she carried and positioned herself. The way her eyes looked when she cried, and the pitch of her voice. She even took out her hair extensions and 'forgot' to wear makeup for her audition.

She felt like an entirely different person. Jade knew she didn't really have a chance playing someone like Juliet, when everyone was already terrified of her.

As Beck had watched her rehearse, Jade noticed how his eyes became glossy. It was like she was causing him to feel actual emotions. It had given her more confidence at the audition.

Some part of Jade that she had thought was long gone sparkled and faded inside of her while she auditioned. It felt like hope but only just.

Jade wanted to be Juliet so badly, it physically hurt. She felt like she was holding her breath for the two days it took Sikowitz to put up the cast list.

•

The cast list was posted on Sikowitz's classroom door.

Beck and Jade checked the cast list together. He was holding her hand as they walked. He noticed Jade biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous.

The cast list read as follows:

Romeo- Beck Oliver

Romeo's Understudy- Andre Harris

Juliet- Tori Vega

Juliet's Understudy- Jade West

etc...

Before Beck even got to Jade's name on the list, he saw her raven colored hair dash past him without saying a word about it.

He had almost called after her but she was already out of sight before he could open his mouth. As he ran after Jade, he heard Andre, Cat, and Robbie telling Tori congratulations-even though Beck watched Tori stumble through her lines at least four times in a minute audition; Jade didn't mess up at all, not once. Beck felt like he was being punched in the gut. He kept replaying how many roles Jade had auditioned for, and he realized that the number of times she had become the understudy to Tori, was a lot greater than he had thought.

When Beck slipped into the Janitor's closet, he felt his heart shatter for his girlfriend who was sobbing into her knees.

He had only seen Jade actually cry one time, and that was three years ago. Beck fell to his knees next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He let her sob into his chest. She was practically screaming as she cried. He ran his fingers through her soft, raven-colored hair as she kept whimpering. The sound of her blood curling sobs brought tears to his eyes as well. He didn't realize how much it hurt her until now.

"I'm so sorry," he kept whispering. Because he knew it would be wrong to say 'it's all going to be okay'.

Because she wasn't; she was very far from okay.

A practically inaudible "me too," bounced off of Jade's lips, and Beck could feel a lump in his throat as he tried not to cry. He was supposed to be there for Jade, but he couldn't help but feel hurt for the girl he loved, since she was was hurting so much.

•

When Jade read the list, she felt the last glimmer of hope she had had fade away. She ran into the Janitor's closet, because she wanted Beck to find her this time. She needed him, and she knew he was right behind her. He was all she had left.

Jade honestly didn't understand what she had been doing wrong. She didn't understand why her teachers thought she was a bad actress. Jade had watched Vega mess up her audition alongside Beck.

When Beck wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed. Jade never sobbed, but in this moment, the moment where she had lost all hope, she couldn't help it. She let down her protective wall and let the past three years of held in crying out. Jade was sure people heard her in there.

About five minutes after Beck had arrived, Jade heard the door open, but she couldn't stop crying long enough to scream.

It was Cat.

"Go," Jade heard Beck beg.

•

Sikowitz had made Jade attend Romeo and Juliet rehearsals, claiming that an understudy needed to be prepared.

Jade almost punched Sikowitz in the face. She had had this play memorized for four years.

Beck watched Jade at the rehearsals, and he noticed that she had been behaving like she normally did-with eye rolls and occasional threats of ending Tori's life- so he relaxed a little.

But during the third rehearsal, while they were taking a break so that Sikowitz could discuss lighting with Sinjin, Tori had the nerve to say: "Shakespeare is so annoying! Why did he have to write with thou's and art's and chiz! It's so stupid!"

Beck felt Jade's body tense, but instead of threatening to cut off one of Tori's body's parts, Jade was silent.

He heard Jade growl slightly, so he kissed her hand knuckles one by one, making her forget Tori's dumb comment.

•

When Jade sat in the audience of Romeo and Juliet, as she heard the very meaningful lines being spoken with a dismissiveness and lack of emotion by Tori, she felt tears in her eyes, so she put on her sunglasses and watched the play until it ended. She waited for Beck by his truck, not wanting to be in the theater any longer than she had to.

He took her back to his RV, and they laid in his bed together without saying a word.

•

Post Romeo and Juliet meant a month of severe self-hatred for Jade. After a while, Jade couldn't take it anymore. She had to know why Sikowitz was doing this.

During class one day, Jade slipped out from under Beck's arm and stormed up to their crazy teacher.

"Sikowitz," she yelled, getting him to turn around.

"Jade. How may I help you?" He asked, sipping his coconut milk.

She stared at him for a couple seconds before she spoke."Don't you think it's ironic how you spend so much time trying to teach us things like how to portray fear, and how to have confidence, but you have never even mentioned how to handle rejection?" She asked him, crossing her arms expectantly waiting for an answer.

Rejection had been a prominent part of Jade's life since her dad started to ignore her. He rejected everything Jade stood for. After Tori joined her school, she started to become rejected as an actress.

No one had taught Jade about rejection. About how to handle it. And she didn't think it was very fair.

"Don't you get it? I've been doing this on purpose! I've been waiting for you to finally ask about it. I did it to you because you're the toughest one here. I've been rejecting you, so that you can understand what it's like in the real world," Sikowitz said, casually drinking from his coconut.

Jade scoffed. "Are you kidding me right now?" She barked out, laughing.

"I'm sorry I had to use you to show everyone what I meant."

"Wait? So you don't think I've deserved all the roles I have gotten?" Tori asked in shock.

Sikowitz laughed. "Of course not!"

"So I could have had some of those roles had you not been trying to teach us a lesson?" Jade felt her voice crack. This was an outrage.

He nodded. Jade stomped back to her seat.

"Maybe one day you can create teaching moments without ruining my life," she yelled at him.

"Oh Jade," Sikowitz smiled. "So polite when asking for things."

Jade groaned and laced her fingers with Beck's. At least she had one normal thing in her life.


	2. Daddy Sikowitz (Jikowitz)

**Summary: Jade is smoking and drinking. Sikowitz, having been down that path himself, tries to help Jade by letting her yell at him, and giving her a coconut. **

Vodka and Coconuts (one shot):

Sikowitz had been a teacher at Hollywood Arts for over thirty years. Living in Hollywood, he had seen his fair share of unusual things, including his students who choose a dangerous life path: drugs, alcohol, anything in that family of bad decisions.

He hated bad actors. The only thing Sikowitz disliked more than narcissistic yet horrible actors (a.k.a. people like Trina Vega) were kids going down dangerous paths.

He had gone down a dangerous path once, and no one had tried to help him. In college, he had practically been addicted to smoking cigarettes. He still smoked on occasion, but he has been obsessed with coconuts for the past couple of years.

Whenever Sikowitz saw Hollywood Arts students smoking, he made it a point to pluck the cigarettes out of their mouths. Usually, it was Seniors or Juniors he would see smoking; not Freshman.

Jade West was the only student of his he had seen who as a Freshman, nevertheless, had had the audacity to light another cigarette right in his face just to spite him.

Later, it occurred to him that maybe she thought he was homeless and not her teacher. Either way, it didn't matter.

During Jade West's audition for Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz had had to put down his coconut so that he could pay better attention.

Jade was bizarre; he knew it from the start. She had a complexion as translucent as skim milk, and her gank-like personality was far from boring.

This weird macabre girl who had an affinity for wearing black and playing with scissors and yelling at girls for talking to her boyfriend, had something special from the moment she walked into the Hollywood Arts doors. Sikowitz just knew. He wasn't going to let her waste her talent. Jade West was a triple threat. She could act, she could sing, she could dance, and, later, he would find that she could make her own plays and short films.

•

Jade was about a week into high school the first time Sikowitz had caught her smoking and decided to actually approach her about it.

"Hello Jadelyn," he had said, strolling up to her. She had been leaning against the Hollywood Arts High School sign in the front of the building.

"What's up Psycho?" Jade had rolled her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Oh Jade. So rebellious and witty," he had laughed as he plucked the cigarette from her hand, and threw it in the closest ash tray.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jade had asked, annoyed. He had plucked her cigarette out of her hand only once before.

"You're not even old enough to be smoking," Sikowitz told her, sipping his coconut, raising her eyebrows.

"Like I care," she rolled her eyes, walking away from him, toward the school, probably toward her group of friends that consisted of a fluffy haired Canadian, a synthetically-dyed happy red headed girl, a boy with a jewfro and a creepy puppet, and an African American boy who for some reason, always carried around his keyboard.

Sikowitz did in fact have all of these weird children in his Introduction to Acting third period class at the time, but he hadn't managed to learn all of their names yet. He was working on it, though.

Before Jade made it too far away from him, Sikowitz managed to yell: "Smoking can damage your vocal chords!"

He had seen Jade stop walking for a second, possibly contemplating what he had just said. Sikowitz watched as she rushed off, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her.

•

About a week after Jade had first encountered her homeless looking acting teacher who had tried to reprimand her about her smoking habit, Jade had volunteered to complete the bird scene. She was the first one in her acting class to try, and she completed it successfully the first time.

After the scene ended, without waiting for Sikowitz's cue, she had sat down in her seat. No one in her acting class had passed the scene in their first try except for Jade, which made her pretty proud.

She had been taking a break during lunch to celebrate her acting achievement. She was surfing through the Slap, about to inhale her cigarette again, when her insane teacher had asked her why she was smoking.

"I'm celebrating," she had said, fake smiling, making him roll his eyes.

"Here. Celebrate by learning your lines to your first play at Hollywood Arts. You are the lead. Give me that," he had said, switching the cigarette with the script form a play, putting the cigarette out. She sighed as she made her way inside the building.

She forgot about how annoyed she was with Sikowitz, and she started reading the play in her hands.

•

Sikowitz had been pleased to see Jade had stopped smoking on school premises. He didn't know if she had stopped smoking completely, or if she had just stopped while she was at school, but he was proud.

He noticed she started drinking tons of coffee, but he was fine with it. As long as she stopped smoking, he told himself.

He compared her love for coffee with his love for coconuts.

Jade was doing extremely well in all of the plays she starred. She could go from being a heartless gank at one moment, to being an innocent, emotional, tear filled, teenage girl when she hit the stage. It was amazing.

Jade looked happier when she was acting or singing, he noticed. She was still as bitter as she ever was, but she seemed more well behaved. And that was a good thing.

•

He noticed something in Jade during her Sophmore year. She was different. He knew it had to do with Tori Vega's presence.

The day Tori Vega kissed Beck Oliver, Jade was upset. She was so upset, she had gone outside to smoke a couple cigarettes. Jade solely smoked cigarettes; she hated smoking pot, she hated the feeling of being high. She wanted to be aware of her surroundings.

Sikowitz had noticed this. He had thought she had gotten over this, but apparently she had not.

He approached her, like he always did, but she yelled at him, more angrily than ever before.

"This is none of your business, Sikowitz!" She had yelled extremely loudly.

Sikowitz left her alone, because he was kind of scared of her.

•

Tori Vega wasn't anything special. She had some raw talent. Usually, he would give his lead roles to Jade, because, well, she was the best.

Jade practiced a lot. Jade was far more advanced than Tori, and even, if Jade was unaware of it, she was more advanced than Beck.

Sikowitz had given Tori the leads of multiple musicals because she need them to become better.

Jade had even approached him about it, asking him what he was thinking for giving away her roles.

"What's up with the cast lists, Psycho?" She had cornered him after class one day.

"What do you mean?" he had shrugged, infuriating her further, making her storm out of his class.

Every time Jade lost a role to Tori, she took it out on Tori by threatening to hurt her in various ways.

She stopped threatening to hurt Tori the second she broke up with Beck, and started hurting herself.

•

The whole school was aware of the break up between Hollywood Art's most well known couple. The screaming between Beck and Jade had subsided, but the anger Jade carried around with her had not.

Sikowitz was aware that Jade had skipped his class at least twice during the week of her break up.

Sikowitz was aware that Tori and Beck seemed to be rather close.

He noticed Jade had started smelling more and more like cigarette smoke every day.

He noticed that when Jade didn't get the roles she wanted, she stopped threatening to hit Tori with a bus, and she started leaving his class to smoke.

Sikowitz noticed that she started smelling like alcohol as well as cigarette smoke.

Sikowitz just noticed. And he decided something needed to be done.

•

Sikowitz decided to talk to her after class. He was going to use Plan A: ask her what's wrong. It probably wasn't going to work, but it was worth a try, right?

Wrong. Very wrong.

The first time he had asked her what was wrong, she almost slammed his fingers in his classroom door.

He had asked her to stay after class.

"Want to tell your favorite teacher what's wrong?" He had started.

"No!" She had yelled.

"C'mon," he whined immaturely.

"I told you to stay out of my business! It's is all your fault anyway. Stop trying to fix everything!" Jade had yelled, slamming the door behind her, crushing one of his coconuts and almost cutting one of his hands off.

•

The second time Sikowitz tried to figure out what was wrong with Jade, he tried Plan B: bribe her with coconuts. It kind of worked, in a way.

Sikowitz was coming out of his classroom window, walking to his van, when he saw her. Jade was leaning against the side of the building, chugging something in a water bottle. Around the raven haired girl, he noticed, was a drink she had spilt, smelling vaguely like vodka, which made him worried.

"Jade?" Sikowitz called, walking over to her.

"What?" She yelled angrily. He noted the whiff of alcohol on her breath as he approached her, as well as her eyes that were slightly red.

"Are you drinking vodka, Jade? Since when?" He asked in shock, removing the bottle from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back, Sikowitz!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm afraid I cannot. It is quite illegal to give alcohol to anyone under the age of 21," he told her, crossing his arms.

"It was mine first! Since when have you worried about what's legal?" She rolled her eyes.

"Stop arguing Jade West. I'm not giving it back," he told her, throwing the clear bottle into the trashcan. He had it with her behavior. She needed to stop this before she went on a complete downward spiral.

"Hey! What the fuck? That was expensive! Why do you have such a problem with me, anyway?" Jade snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, Jade," he said, going back into his classroom through the window, knowing Jade would follow.

"Come sit down with Daddy Sikowitz," he said, pointing to the chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she cautiously sits down in the chair.

"You took my vodka! That was so rude. I don't steal your coconuts," she glared, making him laugh.

"Oh, Jade. So bitter...I didn't steal your vodka. I disposed of it. You're sixteen, Jude. You aren't like this, and I know that. Something's wrong," he sighed, hating that one of his best students was being this way.

"Did you just call me Jude?"

"Yes. And?"

"Ugh, never mind," she rolled her eyes, before backtracking.

"Wait... What do you mean I'm not 'like this'?" she asked him angrily, hopping out of her chair and pacing as she spoke.

"Jade," Sikowitz says, but she cuts him off.

"I'm not like what? I don't smoke? I don't drink? Well news flash, Psycho, it's not the first time I've smoked or gotten drunk on school property. I know you know all about it. Why is this time any different? Can't you just pretend to care for a minute or two, and then let me go about my business?"

"I do care-"

"No you don't! It's your fault that I even started drinking in the first place!" She cried, staring angrily into his eyes,

"How is it my fault?" He asked, forgetting momentarily that smoking and drinking are illegal for sixteen year olds, and that he has been ignoring the fact that Jade is an avid participator in both of these activities. He ignores the fact that Jade isn't treating him as respectfully as most of his students do. Then again, she is Jade West. She never treated him like his other students do. She hated almost everyone and almost everything.

"It's your fault because you got me to stop smoking for a while. You gave me something to look forward to, which was being the lead in your plays. It's your fault because you were being a gank and you let Trina Vega into this stupid school because you were tripping out over coconut milk. It's your fault, because Trina couldn't go to the showcase, so her dumb sister got in to Hollywood Arts!" Jade started pacing around the room, spitting out her feeling toward her favorite teacher.

"It's your fault," she cried, pointing at him, "because Tori has been ruining my life! She has been taking everything away from me, and I and take it anymore! It's your fault, because she has taken away all of the roles that I clearly deserve, she took my boyfriend from me... she took everything I had! It's your fault, because the only way I know how to deal with this is through smoking and drinking, and because of all these problems you've caused, I've started doing both again! It's all your fucking fault!" She yelled, kicking a chair with her foot.

"Please calm down," he tried, but failed.

"I'm not gonna calm down!" she yelled.

"Listen to me, young Jude," he said, making her groan in annoyance.

"Here, have a coconut," Sikowitz said, pulling a purple bendy straw and a coconut out of his desk.

She rolled her eyes but didn't decline.

"You want to know why I haven't been giving you roles lately, Jadelyn?" He asked, siping his coconut milk.

"Yes!" She yelled impatiently, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because you don't need them."

"Like hell I don't need them!"

"You don't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She sighed, sitting down, crossing her arms, drinking her surprisingly good coconut milk.

"Okay. Well, remember when you did the Bird Scene," he told her, making her think back to her Freshman year.

"I knew from before that moment, actually, I knew from your audition, that you were gonna go places, Jude," he told his student, who ignored the name he gave her.

"I don't understand..."

"You are an impeccable actress with a very bold personality. I may not tell you enough, because I don't want you to think that you're my favorite, but I do believe in your abilities. I'm sorry about taking away your expensive vodka, but I don't want you to end up doing nothing with your life. You have to ability to become something big," he said, sipping his coconut milk.

"But why-"

"Sush-shh-shh-shhhhhh," she stopped her from speaking.

"Listen, Jude. You are a much better actress than Tori. She is good for a beginner; you are not a beginner. You are better. You will make it, undoubtedly, as a professional someday if it is what you choose to do. Tori, well, she might just barely make it. Get what I'm throwing down?"

"Wait... So you're saying that I am better than Tori, but you're giving her a chance to improve because she sucks, and you're confident in my abilities?"

"Well, I guess so."

Jade grinned. She quickly suppressed the smile and turned it into one of her famous smirks, realizing what she had done.

"Thank you, Sikowitz," Jade said, really meaning it.

"Sure thing," he said.

"One more thing?" He asked, holding in a laugh at her groan of annoyance.

"Please try to not resort your anger out on smoking or drinking. Try writing a play about death or something morbidly satisfying. It helps. Also, try coconuts. They're lovely alternatives."

"Yeah, okay," she laughed, turning away from him.

•

When Jade gets back together with Beck, Sikowitz notices the spark of happiness in her eye, even under the anger and death threats she sends to various people.

He's happy that she's happy.

When she brings him a play she's written, he gives her the opportunity to put it on. And she gives him a genuine smile.

•••••

Author's note: I think these are just going to be random oneshots. I know this is kind of a weird fanfiction, but I just got an idea and decided to run with it. If you're giving it a chance, then thank you!


	3. Being Stubborn (Bade)

Oneshot Summary:

**"Jade, please! I love you!" Beck yelled, making everyone in the hallway stop to stare. Beck regrets breaking up with Jade, but their stubbornness is keeping them from getting back together. This is an alternate way of Beck and Jade getting back together.**

Stubborn:

•••••••

"Jade!" Beck called as he tried to catch up to her in the parking lot.

Jade felt rage and annoyance, but mostly heartache and regret, rising in her stomach and bursting out of her throat. Beck had no right to talk to her He wasn't allowed to try to fix things; not after what he had done. "Leave me alone," Jade spoke with a sigh and tired eyes.

Jade had cried the first time in two years, after he had left her in front of Tori's house two nights ago. After he had thrown two whole years away, like it was nothing.

"But, I-"

"Don't talk to me, Beck!" She growled, frustrated, storming away from him, toward the entrance of the school, toward anything but him.

Beck felt his heart shatter. His soul felt so black; he felt so full of pain and regret, he wanted to scream.

Beck didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected so much...pain. He hadn't seen her this upset since her father had kicked her out of the house when she was in the ninth grade. It was crippling to see.

He wanted to see her angry. He wanted to hear her threaten to light all the girls that talked to him on fire. He missed it. He missed her.

She was nearly inside the school when remembered why he was trying to get her attention. He took off toward her.

"Jade!" he tried to get her to stop, but she was so far ahead of him.

"Jade, please! I love you!" He yelled, making everyone in the hallway stop to stare.

Beck watched as she stopped walking. She glanced at him. He saw her captivating blue eyes. His words had sifted through her like quicksand. Jade sighed. She took off, rushing toward the Janitor's closet.

Beck watched as the door was slammed in his face.

"Jade," he said calmly. Nothing.

"Jade. Please," he tried one more time, his voice reeking of desperation. He knew everyone was staring but he didn't care. He need to see her. He couldn't stand not being with her.

He knocked on the door, wiping the hair out of his face.

"Just give me five minutes. Please. That's all I need. You'll never have to talk to me again," he pleaded.

He waited, but all that he heard was silence. He growled, kicking the door. It was locked. Of course. He knew Jade had a key. He didn't know how she got it, but he knew she had one.

He made his way to the other side of the hallway, leaning against his transparent locker that faced the Janitors closet.

If she was gonna be like that, then he would just wait. She had to come out into the hallway at some point.

He felt the hard ridges of the locker press into his back as he sank down against the wall. He crossed his arms and stared at the closet.

•

On the other side of the closet, Jade's breathing was uneven. She was wondering if he really meant what he said about loving her. She mentally kicked herself. If he really loved her, he would have chased after her.

The first time Jade had met Beck, It had been at the park that was close to Jade's house, when Jade was in the 8th grade.

Jade had been sitting in the grass, cutting up dandelions as she watched a little girl's father push the little girl on the swing.

Jade had been cutting up grass because she was angry. Jade was staring in a community play, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Jade had auditioned for the role of Sweeney Todd, since she could sing like a man. They had given her the role of Mrs. Lovett, which she was fine with. She had invited her dad to the opening night performance, which he had promised he would come to.

Her dad had not shown up. He had said that he had been busy 'working', although she knew it was a lie, because she had passed his car as she had walked home from the theatre. He had been making out with some blonde chic inside it.

As Jade had watched the father-daughter duo by the swings, she had not noticed a tan boy with fluffy hair come sit down under the tree with her.

"Hey," the boy said. He hadn't seemed scared of her at the time.

"What?" She had growled, holding her scissors open, trying to scare him away.

He didn't leave.

"Why are you here?" She had asked bitterly as she continued to cut up the grass.

"I'm Beck," he had said.

"I never asked you who you were," she had snapped.

"I don't know why I'm here. I got in a fight with my parents, so I came here," Beck had shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Because my dad would rather make out with some bimbo than come see the play I was in, the one he promised to come to."

"Why am I even telling you this? I don't know you," Jade had glared at the boy.

"You were in a play?" Beck had asked.

"Yeah," she had sighed, playing with her scissors.

"Which one?"

"Sweeney Todd. Someone like you probably doesn't know what that is," Jade told him.

"I know what Sweeney Todd is! I'm an actor, you know," Beck had told her seriously, surprising her.

"Whatever. So I auditioned to play Sweeney Todd, but they gave me Mrs. Lovett since I 'look to feminine'. Can you believe that? Men used to play women's roles back during Shakespearian times. Why can't I play a man?" She had growled, making Beck laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You're supposed to run away from me, screaming like everyone else," Jade had turned to him.

"You don't seem that scary," Beck shrugged honestly.

"I don't seem that scary? What the hell?" She growled, holding up her scissors.

He shook his head cracking a smile.

"Sorry. You're just not scary," he had shrugged.

Jade sighed at the memory, wiping at her tears angrily. She hated that Beck could make her cry. She knew he was waiting for her on the other side. He was stubborn, sometimes more so than her, although no one really knew that about him.

Seeing him again had hurt. Looking at him again brought back memories of him. Happy memories, the kind she had shared only with him.

His eyes, the way they stared at her with so much intensity, so much passion, it hurt.

Because she was still in love with him. So much.

She checked the time on her phone. She had two minutes before she had to get to class.

She slipped open the door, and the second she did, she saw him. He was staring straight in her direction, playing with his J necklace.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him.

She watched as his body shot up.

"I meant what I said," he told her as he glided in her direction. He was looking into her eyes, searching for any thing that showed she felt the same way.

"I don't think that you do," Jade rolled her eyes, walking past him.

"Of course I do!" He cried, catching up with her.

She sharply turned to him, shaking her head.

"How dare you say something like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't open the door. I really didn't-"

"Save it," she rolled her eyes, making him worry.

"You know what, Beck? It's kind of funny, isn't it?" she laughed sardonically.

"What's funny?" He asked, looking down, hating how bitter she was being toward him.

"It's funny that everyone thinks I'm the rude one. They think that I broke your heart by making you choose whether you wanted to be with me or not. The truth is, you were the one who broke my heart first," she told him, storming away.

He slammed his head back against the locker, closing his eyes.

He wasn't going to give up. Jade was just being stubborn.

Beck sighed walking in the same direction, because they both had Sikowitz's class next.

He sighed, trudging into the classroom.

Usually, he sat with Jade. As he glanced around the room, he saw her talking to Cat. He made his way to the other side of the room and slipped into the chair next to Andre.

"Hey man," Andre greeted.

"Hey," was all he could manage to say.

He watched as Jade talked to Cat. Jade didn't look necessarily annoyed at the red head. That was a good thing.

Sikowitz sudden entrance though the window brought him out of him out of his stupor.

"Hello, my irrevocable warthogs," Sikowitz greeted, getting weird stares in return.

"Today, we're gonna learn about Sheakespeare!" He said excitedly.

"Robbie, Andre, Cat, come up to this thing," Sikowitz ordered, referring to the stage.

"Now when I say go, start improvising a scene using Shakespearian language as best as you can. Go!"

Beck zoned out after a while. He couldn't stop watching Jade, who was fidgeting with her ring necklace, the one Beck had given her.

•

At lunch, Beck accidentally ordered Jade a coffee, because he was so used to doing it. Instead of giving it to her, he gave it to Andre, claiming that he bought it, but didn't want it anymore.

Beck watched as Jade pulled Cat to sit down at a table where he wasn't sitting. He shoved his burrito in his mouth as he listened to Tori complain about Trina.

Yeah, he missed Jade.

•

Jade tried to ignore Beck as much as she could throughout the week. Seeing him around school just made everything worse. The fact that Beck wanted them to get back together was weird.

She felt betrayed. She wasn't just going to come crawling back to him like some lovesick puppy. If he really wanted her back, he would have to work toward it. Then she would believe him.

The only good that came out of the break up was the fact that she was spending more time with Cat. Cat was honestly one of Jade's best friends, no matter how rude Jade was to her.

Everyone thought the unnatural red-head was just 'dumb', but Jade knew better than that; Cat just lived in her own little world inside her brain

"Do you love him?" Cat had asked earlier in the week, looking extremely hopeful.

"Well, yeah. I do. But he doesn't love me back," she sighed.

"He does, Jadey! I swear it! When we played cards the night you two broke up, Beck looked upset," Cat had told her.

"He probably felt guilty," Jade had reasoned.

"No! Mr. Purple told me when I asked him. Beck loves you, Jadey!" Cat had told Jade very adamantly.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Jade asked.

"He chased after you, Jade! He loves you," Cat shrugged, making Jade think.

Cat had been right.

•

On Monday, Jade opened her locker. She found a pile of dead flowers, obviously from Beck. It made her smile, but she quickly hid it so that no one could see. Beck had seen it though.

"Why did you get me these?" She asked him.

"Because you hate flowers that are alive," he shrugged, making her smile.

"Jade. Can we talk? Please?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" He asked, shocked she had agreed.

"I need to talk to you too," she sighed, dragging him into the Janitor's closet.

"I really didn't mean to break up with you Jade. I swear. We've been dating for more than two years, and I'm not going to throw it away just because we're both being extremely stubborn right now. I will wait for however long it takes for you to trust me again. I just want you back. I love you, Jadelyn West."

Jade crashed her lips to his, surprising him.

" I hate fighting so much. I want things to go back to normal," Jade sighed.

Beck laughed. "Normal is fighting."

"Okay, well, normal-ish. Jokingly fighting."

"How do you jokingly fight?" Beck asked smugly.

"Shut it, Beckett Oliver. Don't call me Jadelyn again," she told him.

He nodded.

"Tell me you love me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Coffee," she smirked.

"No. But I do love you," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"I know."

•


	4. Beck's Little Sister (Bade)

**Summary:**

Jade loves Beck's little sister, Sydney. When Jade does a short film for a project with Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Beck, what happens when Beck has to bring his little sister along with him? How will the group react to Jade's caring nature toward Sydney, since all of them think she hates kids? (:

**Beck's Little Sister (oneshot)**

•••••••••••••••

"Help me," Beck begged.

"I'm not watching your little sister. She can entertain herself," Jade said, annoyed.

"She's six and a half! Please? I miss you. She misses you too," Beck told her.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it," Jade grumbled.

"Yes you will," Beck laughed, hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, Jade knocked on Beck's RV. There was his little sister, Sydney, sitting in the couch with him. They were watching some show kid's show.

"Jadey!" The little brunette squealed in a Cat-Valentine-esque manner. If anyone else had called her that, she would have screamed at them. But Jade had a soft spot for Beck's sister.

Beck's little sister Sydney was the only person Jade knew of who wasn't afraid of Jade, besides Beck.

Beck's parents weren't very fond Jade (or her face piercings, colorful hair, and tattoos).

Sydney practically emulated Jade. Sydney wore dark colors on occasion, like Jade, and she sometimes wore Jade's old purple hair extensions. Jade thought it was kinda cute.

Jade laughed as Sydney hugged her. Sydney looked exactly like Beck.

Jade walked up to her boyfriend who was waiting on the couch.

"Hey," she greeted Beck, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Ew!" Squealed the little girl, hiding her eyes.

"Sorry, Squid," Jade said, rubbing the little girl's head, laughing. Jade gave Sydney the nickname 'Squid' after Beck had called her 'Syd'. Jade hadn't meant it as a term of endearment at the time, but since Sydney was growing on Jade, and since Sydney thought it was funny, Jade continued to call her that.

Beck smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Do you all want anything?" Jade said, inviting herself to his mini fridge. Both of the siblings shook their heads, so Jade grabbed a water bottle.

When Jade returned to the couch, Sydney's voice almost fractured Jade's eardrum: "Let's play a game!"

"Like what?" Beck asked his younger sister.

"Monopoly," Sydney said.

"Jade hates Monopoly. Plus you're too young for that," Beck informed her. Jade nodded.

"Trivial pursuit."

"Still too young," Jade said.

"Let's not play a board game, Syd," Beck told his little sister.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sydney asked.

"We can watch a movie," Beck said. Jade nodded in agreement.

"Come with me, Jadey! All my movies are inside."

Sydney spent at least ten minutes inside, picking out a movie. They settled on 'Aladdin', and returned to the vehicle parked in the driveway.

"Beck! Look, it's you!" Jade joked, pointing her finger to Aladdin on the tv screen.

While Sydney watched the movie Jade sat in between Beck's legs, leaning back against his chest. Jade didn't mind when Beck started twirling her hair between his fingers.

"Jade, can you give me Jasmine hair?" Sydney asked.

"Uh, I don't know... I've never-"

"Please," Sydney pleaded.

"Babe, please try," Beck mumbled into her ear. Jade inwardly groaned. Beck was her weakness. Always.

"Okay, well I need a lot of ponytails," Jade told the younger girl.

"I have some inside! I'll be right back" The girl called out, running back to the house. Beck had run after her, lecturing her about what could happen if she ran off by herself.

Two minutes later, Sydney and Beck returned with a headband and multiple ponytails. She dumped all the hair accessories on Jade's lap, making Beck laugh.

After fifteen minutes of messing Sydney's hair, Jade was finished.

"You're the best! Thanks Jadey!" Sydney grinned, making Jade smile.

"No problem, sweetie."

Beck smiled whenever he caught Jade slipping in affectionate nicknames. Sure, she didn't call him stuff like that. But he liked that she had a soft spot for kids. Especially his little sister.

Beck's parents had come home right after the movie had ended, signaling Sydney's return to the house.

"Good night, Jadey," the little girl hugged her brother's girlfriend.

"Good night, Squidney," Jade squeezed the girl in a hug, making her giggle. Sydney kissed Beck on the cheek.

"Good night Beck."

"I'm walking you back into the house, silly. It's really dark outside," Beck ordered his sister, taking her hand.

"I'll be back in a sec," Beck told the raven-haired girl who had made herself comfortable on the couch.

Beck returned about five minutes later.

"Is it okay if I sleep over tonight?"Jade asked him as the door to the RV opened. She was already laying in his bed, under the covers, wearing only his shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"Sure," Beck said. He knew she hated sleeping at home when her father was there. Usually, when her father was in the house, it was only because he needed a place to have sex with his secretary. Jade hated her father.

As soon as Beck kissed her, he felt her hands pushing his chest closer to hers.

"You were very good tonight," he mumbled into the kiss, making Jade smirk.

She didn't say anything, but she continued to kiss him.

After awhile, they stopped, and just laid there together.

"I love you," Beck sighed into Jade's fruity smelling hair.

"Love you too," She told him, falling asleep.

**•**

It was Tuesday afternoon when Tori had invited the gang over to her house to work on a group project that was due at the end of the week. They were assigned the task of making a short film about the effects of keeping secret.

Jade was going to catch a ride from Beck straight after school to Tori's, but he had promised his parents he would watch Sydney. It had been a couple weeks since Jade had seen Sydney. Whenever Jade was over, Sydney hadn't been around. Jade kinda missed the little girl.

Earlier, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre had suggested that Beck should bring Sydney with him to Tori's house so that they could still work on the project.

When Jade had arrived at the Vega household-without Beck at her side- she had found Tori, Andre and Robbie sitting on one couch, and Cat sitting on the other couch. Jade sat down next to Cat, who was her favorite person out of the four people present.

About ten minutes of excruciatingly boring conversations, Beck had arrived with his little sister in tow.

"Guys, this is my six-"

"Six and a half!" The little girl rolled her eyes at her brothers idiocy, making Jade laugh.

"Okay. Six and a half year old sister, Sydney. Sydney this is Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and you know-"

"Jadey!" Sydney squealed excitedly, ripping her hand away from Beck's grasp, and running to his girlfriend who was sitting on the couch.

The little girl jumped into Jade's lap.

Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Cat were a little surprised when Jade didn't yell about 'sticky little kids'. They were shocked when Jade showed an emotion that resembled happiness.

"Hey, Squid!" Jade smiled at the little girl who was already talking a mile a minute about how boring Beck is.

"And then, Beck made me work on math! I'm already the best at subtracting in my class!" Beck could hear his little sister complaining to his girlfriend of two years.

"Beck's pretty smart, Squid! I think he knows what he's talking about," Jade told the little girl quietly.

Sydney sighed. "Whatever," Sydney replied in a Jade-like manner, making Jade smirk.

"Jade... I thought you hated kids? Robbie asked, confused.

"I do," she shrugged as Beck wrapped an arm around her.

"But-"

"Not this one. She's just...different," Jade smiled at the girl who she kinda loved as much as she loved Beck. Sydney was like a little sister she never had.

"Sydney, um, wanna go watch 'Snow White?" Beck asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you and Jadey!" Sydney frowned.

"We have to work on a project for school, Syd. We don't want you to distract us," Beck said.

"I won't distract you! I'll be good!" She crawled onto Beck's lap, giving him the pouty face. Jade rolled her eyes playfully as Beck gave into the adorable little girl.

"Okay, fine. Go sit at the kitchen table. There's some coloring books in your backpack. You can watch from there," Beck told Sydney. The little girl happily skipped over to the table, taking things out of her backpack.

"Okay, so has anyone come up with ideas for the project yet? It has to be about... what was it?" Tori asked.

"The effects of not keeping secrets?" Cat asked, trying to remember the assignment.

"It's supposed to be about the effects of keeping secrets, Cat," Jade corrected the red-head calmly, rolling her own crystal-clear blue eyes.

Jade was being pretty calm for the time being, and the group was guessing it had to do with the little girl sitting in the Vega's kitchen.

"Okay, so who had an idea?" Robbie asked. "We can make an idea list on my pearpad!" Jade groaned at the sound of Robbie's excitement.

"What will happen if I murder you," Jade shot out, glaring at the curly haired boy whose hand was shoved up a puppet.

"Okay, that's one option," Cat said, smiling.

"What about Pandas?" Cat asked, giggling.

Everyone looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What about Pandas, Little Red?" Andre asked.

"The effects of having a Panda as a pet.

"That wouldn't even be a secret, Cat," Tori told Cat nicely.

"Well actually, one time, my brother-"

"NO!" Jade yelled.

"Phooey," Cat mumbled.

Beck laced his fingers with Jade's.

"Is it going to be serious, or funny?" Beck asked the group. Everyone shrugged.

Jade sighed at everyone's indecisiveness.

"Well, how about we start off by telling each other our own secrets? That could give us inspiration to-"

"No way! I am not letting you all turn this project into some dumb heart-to-heart thing," Jade growled, interrupting Tori.

"How about one of us is like... mentally insane, and they think that the world is out to get them? It'll be about the effect of being mentally insane," Beck suggested.

"Ooh, can I be mentally insane?" Jade grinned at the thought.

"That seems cool," everyone agreed. Even Cat, after a moment of hesitation.

"So how's this gonna play out?" Andre asked.

"I have an idea. I've been writing plays like this since I was in middle school. Give me a moment," Jade told them as she scribbled something down in her notebook she keeps in her pocket. She handed the mini notebook to Beck.

"Read it out loud," she told him proudly.

"Sure. So, there's a girl and she was born mentally insane, just like her own mother. When the girl was little, her mother killed herself because she was crazy. The main character is insane so she thinks that her mother was killed by her father. When the father tries to give the main character mental help by sending her to a mental hospital, she hates her father. When the main character gets out of the mental hospital, she blackmails a couple people, including a good friend, and maybe a relative, into helping her kill her father by strangling him," Beck reads.

Cat squeaks. "That's scary."

Jade smirked

Everyone shrugged.

"That actually doesn't seem that bad," Tori said.

"I'm gonna go take Sydney upstairs. I don't want her hearing about all this," Beck said.

When he returned, the group was discussing characters.

"Okay. So, it's official. I'm playing Dani, the mentally insane girl. Tori is playing Dani's mom, Jessica, who kills herself. Beck, you're playing my Dad, Walter. Cat, you play my adopted sister, Sophia, who is worried about Dani's behavior. You don't have to be killed or whatever," Jade said, making Cat smile.

"Yay!" Cat laughed.

"Okay, Robbie, you play Justin, the person Dani pays to kill Walter. Andre, you can be like a comic relief or whatever. Maybe like be a fellow mental hospital patient named something absolutely ridiculous. I don't know," Jade says.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm so confused! I don't understand what's happening?" Cat whines.

"Well after we write a script, it will be less confusing," Jade says.

Cat nods, looking down at her hands.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Beck says, noticing Cat's confused attitude, and checking his watch. "I have to get Sydney home."

"Okay. What are we all going to do, though? Like, besides acting?" Tori asks.

"I can do makeup!" Cat cried.

"I'll be the wig master. You know, if it's necessary," Robbie said.

"How about you control the camera, Robbie?" Beck asked. Robbie agreed.

"I can make up some background music," Andre shrugged.

"I can be editor," Tori shrugged.

"I'll be the director," Beck said. Jade nodded.

"I'm writing the script," Jade told them.

"Oh, and Sydney can play my character in the flashback!" Jade smiled.

"If she is okay with it!" Beck said.

"She will be. She loves me," Jade smiled as Beck rolled his eyes.

As Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Beck left the house, they could hear Jade explaining the movie to Sydney very vividly.

Beck just laughed. Sydney wasn't scared at all.


	5. I Need You (Bade)

**Author's note: Sorry that this is short or too confusing. I got this idea watching the episode where Jade compares her love to Beck with the kite. So yeah (:**

**•**

**Summary: Jade surprises Beck with her presence. She needs him after a fight with her mother. Everything is broken and she needs his help.**

**I Need You (Bade oneshot)**

•••••

Beck was laying on his couch, video chatting Tori and Andre.

On this particular Saturday night, Jade had told Beck she was going to have a conversation with her mother. Jade was going to try to tell her mom that she was moving into Beck's RV.

Whenever Jade and her mother tried to talk, one of them got angry. Surprisingly, usually it was Jade's mom. Jade's mother was always drinking. She was depressed about her life, and she got drunk to distract herself from her depression. Jade's mom worked as a prostitute, something Jade had gotten used to long before she even knew what that meant.

Beck had decided to answer Andre's video chat. Beck had only been slightly surprised to find Andre at Tori's house. Beck knew Andre had a crush on Tori, even if Andre wasn't fully aware of his crush.

The trio was conversing about possible plans for that night, when Beck was interrupted by the sound of his RV opening.

Beck turned around, thinking it was his mom. His mom had a key. Jade did as well, but she preferred using her foot when she was angry. Usually, if Jade came uninvited, she was angry.

Beck was extremely surprised to see his girlfriend making her way into his RV, holding broken plate pieces in her hands. She had cuts all up an down her body, and her eyes were bright red.

"Jade!" He cried, moving to look at her.

"I have to go," he told Andre and Tori, ending the video chat without saying goodbye.

"Beck, I- I need to fix these. They're broken!" Jade cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was clutching the broken pieces and a bottle of glue in her bloody hands.

"Did you walk here?" He asked her.

Jade lived pretty far away, so it would have taken a while for her to reach his RV.

Jade nodded, dropped onto her knees, dropping all of the pieces, sobbing as the broken pieces got all jumbled up.

"I'll help you. Shh, it's okay," he soothed her.

He knew that glueing that plate back together wasn't the most important issue, but for Jade's emotional state, he completed the task quickly.

Silently, he helped her glue the plate back together.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked after a moment.

She broke out in sobs again, so he wrapped his arms around her, watching as sadness oozed out of the girl he loved more than anything.

Jade sobbed loudly, in a scary, bloodcurdling, way.

"Jade, Did she do this to you?" Beck was frantically searching for his first aid kit. He started cleaning out her cuts, waiting for her to feel ready enough to tell him what had happened.

"No, I did it to myself. It- it was an accident! I was trying to put the plates back together but they wouldn't fit. The pieces kept cutting me, but I kept trying...it was already broken. I couldn't fix it by myself," Jade whimpered brokenly.

Beck's heart broke for the girl sitting in the middle of his RV.

"Did you break the plates?" He asked, bandaging up her cuts.

"No! I told her about us, about moving into your RV, a-and she got angry. She started throwing plates at me, calling me a whore for wanting to move in with you," Jade told him, wiping her tears away.

"She told me that I was a worthless, and that she knew I was going to turn out like her sooner or later: pregnant as a teen and all alone," Jade told him, staring at the eyes. Suddenly, she forced herself to look at him.

"Beck, I'm not gonna end up like her, am I? I told her she was wrong. I told her that I'm nothing like her, be-because I have you. A-and you love me. You love me, right?" Jade looked up at him, gripping him so tight, hoping he would never let go.

"Of course I love you. So much," he kissed her forehead. She sighed in relief.

"I-I tried to clean everything up, so she wouldn't be mad at me." Jade drops her head onto his shoulder, sniffling.

"I did it so that she'll love me again. Won't it make her love me?"

"I- I don't know," Beck sighed, guiding her gently to his bed, making her whimper.

"Jade, you're okay, now. You're safe here," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks. Sorry for freaking out. I love you so much, Beck," Jade told him, grabbing his shirt, bringing his lips onto her own.

"I love you. Always," he said. "You should get some sleep," he told her.

"No," she protested, dragging his lips onto hers.

"Make love to me," Jade whispered against his lips, caressing his chest under his shirt. She took his shirt off.

"Please?" Jade asked.

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired-"

"No! I need you right now," she told him, fingering the button on his jeans.

She needed him. She needed his touch, she needed his love. She just needed him.

Beck kissed her neck, whispering "love you" over and over again, just so it would sink in. Beck knew Jade needed a mother's love, but since he couldn't give her that, maybe, if she was one hundred percent certain that he loved her, she would be less upset.

•


	6. Nice Girl (Jori)

**Summary:**

**Jade ran into Tori Vega when she was twelve. From that day on, Jade hated girls like Tori. When she sees Tori flirting with Beck, she remembers why she hates Tori in the first place.**

•

**Nice Girl (Oneshot)**

When Tori Vega showed up at Hollywood Arts, Jade West was angry. Most of the students believed that Jade had poured her coffee on the younger Vega sister because Jade was jealous of Tori flirting with Beck.

That was definitely not the case: Jade was jealous of Tori, but not because she was flirting with Beck.

Jade had met Tori Vega. Both girls were around the age of twelve. The meeting was brief, but Jade would never forget that night.

Jade had been forced into going to one of her father's business parties, one of the things at the top of her 'Things I Hate' list. At age twelve, her 'Things I Hate' list was not very big. The list had grown larger as she had grown up.

During these bi-monthly occasions, Jade's father would rent out the large room in the back of Le Café Louisa, one of the nicest (and most expensive) restaurants in Hollywood. It was a French restaurant. Jade had to borrow a dress from Cat; something pink, a request from her father. Jade's father claimed wearing pink made her seem more respectful to adults than when she wore black.

Her father would force her to talk to men; Jade was basically used for bragging rights, although everything he told his employees about her were lies to make him look good.

Jade was the only female at these events. She was aware of the men's lingering gazes toward her boobs, even if she was still developing at the time. That was the biggest reason why she didn't like attending these dinners. None of the men had tried to touch her, but she had eyes; she knew they were all thinking about it.

That night, the night she had first met Tori, Jade was extra bitter. She had been planning on a sleepover at Cat's house, something she looked forward to (Cat's parents were genuinely nice people). Her father had informed her that he moved the night of his business dinner, meaning Jade couldn't go over to Cat's house.

During the dinner, Jade couldn't help but slip in sarcastic comments or death threats. Her father looked like he was ready to shoot her, so she excused herself from the table, in order to avoid his outburst.

"What the hell do you think you're doing young lady?" Her dad dragged her into a different room, screaming at her, backing her against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're ruining everything, Jadelyn. You're making me look bad. You're making me look like a bad father. You're supposed to be polite. You're supposed to be respectful! You're representing me!"

"You are a bad father! And by the way, I'm your daughter, not your employee. I shouldn't have to 'represent' you. It's not my job!" Jade yelled angrily, drawing the attention of the curious twelve year old Tori Vega who was sitting at a table, eating dinner with her perfectly calm, perfectly normal mother, father, and older sister.

The girl with the very prominent cheekbones would not stop staring in Jade's direction, and it was very annoying.

"You are going to be seated at that table in five minutes, Jadelyn! You're going to stop being such an attention-seeking bitch, whether you like it or not! Is that clear?" He whisper-yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes, walking past him toward the girl's bathroom.

Jade saw the girl was sitting on the other side of the room, and she couldn't help but feel jealous. That girl looked happy. That girl's family actually talks to each other.

On Jade's way out of the bathroom, the girl tried to talk to Jade.

"Hey, I saw what happened earlier. Are you okay?" the skinny Latina asked Jade.

"Mind your own damn business!" Jade growled, shocking Tori in the process.

Tori was the first girl Jade had ever encountered that had asked her about her relationship with her family. Cat was Jade's best friend, but only friend. Cat knew Jade disliked her dad, but Cat didn't know to what extent.

When Jade's father was driving them home, he had the nerve to ask about Tori.

"Who was that girl I saw you talking to? The one with the cheekbones?" Her dad had asked.

Jade had answered her dad's question by grunting.

"You know, that's what I meant earlier, Jadelyn. You should behave more like that girl. Polite. Respectful toward adults."

Jade hated Tori Vega. Jade hated Tori because Tori was exactly the type of girl Jade was not capable of being.

That is why she poured coffee on Tori's head: Jade hated her.


	7. Cat's Allergic Reaction (Cade)

**Summary: **

**This prompt was sent by Boris Yeltzin: **

**Jade helps Cat after Jade accidentally makes Cat eat food she didn't know Cat was allergic to. **

**•**

At 7:30 on a Monday morning, Jade had no reason to be happy.

Cat's perkiness wasn't helping Jade. There was only so much Jade could handle of Cat before she started to become irritating.

"When I woke up this morning, my brother was in my room and he was staring-"

"Eat the yummy chocolate bar!" Jade growled, cutting Cat off. Jade shoved a piece of the chocolate bar she had just bought from the vending machine into Cat's mouth, shutting the red head up.

"Jade!" Cat squeaked. "I can't eat that! I'm allergic to nut products! It could have come into contact with nuts!" Cat started crying as she felt her throat constrict.

"Shit!" Jade gasped.

Jade hurriedly yanked open Cat's purse and pulled out her Epi-pen. Jade had witnessed Cat's allergic reaction to peanuts twice in the seven years she had known her.

"Oh god," Jade cried as she had to give Cat a shot from her Epi-pen. Cat's eyes displayed fear and pain, but her throat and different parts of her skin had swelled. Cat's eyes closed, signaling she had lost consciousness.

"CALL 911!" Jade yelled, knowing people would hear her. Usually, Jade didn't help people. But Cat was special. Although Cat was irritating, the perky redhead was still her best friend; she didn't want anything bad to happen to her, especially because she wasn't as mature as other kids her age.

Minutes later, paramedics arrived, taking Cat to the hospital. The paramedics were about to tell Jade she couldn't ride in the ambulance, but Jade yelled at them, scaring them into letting her go. Cat needed her.

Cat's parents were in Arizona, currently with Cat's brother who was at an appointment with his doctor.

•

When Jade arrived, Cat looked so much better. Jade felt awful. Sometimes Cat annoyed her, but Jade never intentionally wanted to hurt her.

"Jadey?"

"I'm so sorry, Cat. I really am," Jade told her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Cat wrapped her arms around Jade in a hug.

"It's okay. You saved me. I know you didn't mean to do it," Cat smiled

After a couple seconds, Jade stopped letting Cat hug her.

"I called you mom to tell her what happened. They said they'll be home tomorrow night," Jade told Cat sympathetically.

Suddenly Cat started crying.

"Cat? Are you crying? Please don't cry... Cat?" Jade felt bad for her best friend. It was times like these where the two girls understood each other the best. Both Cat and Jade's parents were around that often. Of course, Cat was more emotional and vulnerable, but still: they understood.

"Can you sleep over with me?" Cat pleaded, looking at Jade through her eyes brimming with tears.

Jade sighed. She was going to spend the night at Beck's. But Cat needed her.

"Okay, fine. Let's get outta here," Jade said, leading Cat out of the hospital where Beck's car was waiting.

"Beck's picking us up," Jade told her. Jade laughed as Cat's face lit up at the mention of Beck. Beck was like a father to Cat. Jade also felt slightly maternal toward Cat, although she would never tell other people that. Cat just spent a little too much time in her own brain.

"Becky!" Cat laughed, climbing in the backseat.

"Hello ladies," Beck greeted as Jade slipped into the passenger seat, making Jade roll her eyes.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"I'm spending the night at Cat's house tonight," Jade informed him.

"Oh," Beck said. "Call me later."

Beck dropped the girls off in front of Cat's driveway.

"Thanks Beck!" Cat smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks," Jade whispered against his lips, kissing him.

"Have fun!" He called as he drove away.

"Come on Jade! Let's go make some cupcakes. I like red velvet. Is that okay-"

"Whatever," Jade sighed tiredly, making her way into the very familiar house.

"Come on!" Cat called, dragging Jade by her arm into the kitchen.

Jade just rolled her eyes. Of course Cat wouldn't mind that she almost died, as long as she had cupcakes.


	8. Cat's Bad Dream (Cade)

**Prompt suggested by Boris Yeltsin.  
**

**Summary: Jade comforts Cat when she has a bad dream. It turns out Jade has a soft side for the redhead.**

**By the way, sorry this is so short. Thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for more oneshots (:**

••••

Cat's Bad Dream

Jade was sleeping in Cat's overwhelmingly pink bedroom like a rock. When she heard Cat's loud high pitched sobbing, she turned toward the crying girl.

"Cat? Why are you crying?" Jade sighed. She didn't want to deal with this tonight. She had come over to Cat's house for a nice, semi- quiet evening. Earlier in the week, her father's slutty new wife had moved in. She snapped at Beck a little more than usual, making him upset with her. The only person Jade knew she could count on for company was Cat.

"I had a bad dream! It was so so so scary, Jadey!" Cat sobbed, wrapping her arms around the other girl in a bone crushing hug.

Jade felt bad. Cat only called her Jadey if she was extremely excited or extremely upset. Knowing that it was the latter, Jade sat up.

"What happened?

"M-my brother... H-he tried to..." That was as far as Cat could go before she started sobbing harder.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked calmly rubbing Cat's back, wanting Cat to stop crying. It hurt to see Cat cry. It was like watching her own child.

"My brother tried to kill my mom!" Cat gasped between sobs, sobbing into Jade's shoulder. "Oh god," Jade whispered.

"It was just a dream, okay? Your mom isn't hurt. Your brother didn't hurt her. It was all a dream, Cat," Jade held the girl in her arms. Normally, Jade didn't allow hugs from anyone other than Beck, but Cat needed this. Even though Cat's parents were always gone, Cat still loved them so much.

Jade blames Cat's parents for Cat's problems. Obviously, Cat isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. If Cat's parents hadn't spent so much time helping Cat's brother, then Cat would not have had to cling on to things that reminded her of her childhood and happier times.

When Cat's cries stopped, she smiled at Jade gratefully.

"I love you, Jadey. You are always going to be my best friend," Cat told her, making Jade smile genuinely.

"You'll always be mine too," Jade said. "I'm going back to sleep," she added.

"Kay kay," Cat smiled, laying back down and falling into a dream that consisted of happier things like bunnies and candy and butterflies.


	9. Spring Awakening (Bade)

**Authors note: I really appreciate all of you who are taking the time to review and read these. I'm glad you all like them. I got this idea when I was listening to music from Spring Awakening.**

**I do not own Spring Awakening, any of its characters, dialogue, or songs. I also do not own Victorious or any of these characters. **

**Summary:**

**Hollywood Arts is putting on Spring Awakening, a play with difficult themes and lots of emotion. Jade wants to play the main role, but she is afraid that it will be hard for Sikowitz to see that she could play a character who is naive and vulnerable.**

Disclaimer: themes including sex and abuse

••••••

Spring Awakening (one shot):

•

"Auditions for Spring Awakening start in two days. Be ready with your scenes and songs memorized. Class dismissed," Sikowitz told them.

Inside, Jade was anxious. She wanted to play Wendla. She wanted it so badly. She could already tell how disappointed she would be with herself of she didn't get the role.

Jade first watched Spring Awakening on Broadway when she was about thirteen, with her aunt and her cousin Daria. After the play, she started looking up clips from random Broadway plays.

No one knew this about her aside from Beck and Cat, but Spring Awakening was basically Jade's reason for wanting to be an actress/singer/playwright.

Jade would be crushed if she didn't get to play the part of Wendla.

Her only problem was getting Sikowitz to think she was able to handle a part such as Wendla. Wendla was naive. Wendla was vulnerable and confused: the opposite of Jade.

Jade could be vulnerable; she just acted like she was immune to it.

She knew that Beck was going to get the part of Melchior. It was practically predetermined. Beck was the best male actor, so he got a lot of the main male roles.

Jade didn't think she had it in her to watch her boyfriend and Vega pretend to have sex on stage.

As Jade walked with Beck to the Asphalt Cafe, it was silent.

Instead of pulling Jade over toward their friends, Beck guided Jade to an empty table, returning about five minutes later with both of their food.

"What are you thinking about?" Beck asked her quietly. She was leaning against his chest with her back against his.

"Spring Awakening. I'm just nervous."

"You'll do great."

The last three times he told her that, she didn't get the role she tried out for.

"Whatever," Jade sighed, stuffing her face with Salad.

•••

Jade practiced her audition at least fifty times.

She watched the play illegally on YouTube so that she could really feel the emotions resonate through her. She wanted this badly.

Maybe, if her dad saw her in a role as serious as this, he would understand why she liked it so much.

•••

Jade's audition had gone perfectly. She had been able to act like Wendla perfectly without over doing it.

The room was empty when Sikowitz was auditioning kids. This play was different. It was hardcore and emotional, and Sikowitz needed to make sure he found the perfect cast.

Sikowitz was conflicted about who should play his main character.

On one hand, he wanted to cast Tori Vega. Tori was nice. She could easily play a character like Wendla without even trying. She could be young and stupid.

Sikowitz was just slightly hesitant about Tori's acting. Sure, the girl was good. She could cry on demand. But it didn't look real. It didn't made him feel something.

On the other hand, he wanted to cast Jade West. Jade was amazing. She was always amazing, but this past month, Sikowitz had noticed she had tried to control her emotions over not getting the roles she wanted. Instead of screaming at Tori, Jade would just leave the room for a while.

Sikowitz knew Jade had it in her.

Both of Jade and Tori's auditions went well, but he could only choose one.

Sikowitz had made a decision.

••••

Wendla- Jade W.

Wendla Understudy: Tori V.

Melchior- Beck O.

Melchior Understudy- Andre H.

Moritz- Andre H.

Moritz Understudy- Robbie S.

Ilse- Tori V.

Ilse Understudy- Meredith F.

Martha- Cat V.

The list went on...

When Jade saw the cast list, she squealed. She literally squealed in delight. She quickly covered it up with a cough, but Beck had heard her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I knew you could do it. Don't doubt yourself, okay? You are the best actress at this school," he whispered into her hair, making her grin. She didn't even mind that she was acting like all of the people she hates.

Tori got the role of Jade's understudy and the role of Ilse.

Beck heard Andre, Robbie and Cat comforting Tori. Tori didn't look that upset. What upset Beck though, was the fact that Jade had been chosen second to Tori countless times, yet the only person in their group of friends who had even tried to comfort Jade when she didn't get a role aside from Beck was Cat.

"Here's your scripts,

avocados!"

"Did he just call us avocados?" Tori leaned over to Andre.

"Yeah..." Andre replied just as confused as she was.

"We're going to start rehearsals on Tuesday of next week. This is going to take longer than an average play to perfect because it's a very difficult one to put on. Jade, Beck, Andre, stay after class," Sikowitz told them.

Beck and Jade made their way to the barefooted man. Andre caught up to them.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I gave you three these roles because I honestly believe you have the ability as actors take on these characters," he told them, suddenly serious.

All three of them nodded.

"You are aware of what this play is about, correct? You have researched it's themes and seen the script?"

Jade nodded. "I saw it on Broadway."

"Fantastic," Sikowitz.

"Have you two seen it as well?" He asked Beck and Andre

"I've seen it online," Beck told his teacher.

"Yeah. I read about it," Andre said.

"I talked to Principal Eikner about putting this play on for about a month before he finally agreed. As you know, there are many controversial topics not appropriate for High School plays. I edited the script so that it was possible to be performed on stage. I'm trusting you three as the main roles. This is going to be a challenge, but all of you are capable of this," Sikowitz said.

While Jade, Beck and Andre walked to lunch, they were discussing how serious Sikowitz had been. It was weird.

••••

During the rehearsals, the main characters would rehearse, and then their understudy a would rehearse. After about a months of nonstop work, it was showtime.

Jade's father agreed to come reluctantly. Only after she told him how many songs she sang and how many scenes she was in did he feel motivated to appear.

Jade was freaking out on the inside. Jade had never played a character as innocent as Wendla. She had always been cast for the Bad Seed types of roles. Being cast as Wendla proved that she was capable.

She just hoped her acting was convincing to the whole school. The performance was sold out. People who didn't even go to Hollywood Arts had bought tickets. It was huge, and it was all up to Jade, Beck, and Andre to sell it.

•••

The opening of the play was a song sung by Jade. She was standing on a chair, in nothing but old-timey underwear. When the lights turned on, Jade saw her father sitting in the second row. She hadn't told him much about the plot of the play. It's not like he had asked her anyway.

The scene where Wendla had asked Melchior to beat her was intense.

Jade had just described having a dreams about her father beating her. In the play, Wendla was so sheltered from feeling anything:

"I could never beat you," Beck had stated in disbelief.

"But if I let you?" Jade asked.

"Never," Beck told Jade adamantly.

"But if I asked you too?" Jade said desperately.

"Wendla, have you lost your mind?" Beck cried.

"But Martha, she-"

"You can't envy someone being beaten!" Beck cut her off.

"But I've never been beaten!" Her throat started closing up. "My entire life, I've never felt." She cried, standing close to her boyfriend and on stage romantic interest.

"What?" Beck asking.

"Anything!" She cried, throwing her hands against his shoulders.

They set up the scene using stage fighting. Beck had been so afraid of hurting her that it always looked fake. She convinced him that he wasn't hurting her. She wanted this to look real. She wanted the audience to feel her emotions.

The scene left the audience in silence, making Jade pat herself on the back.

The sex scene went great. Jade was glad that they got to kiss each other because she honestly wouldn't have trusted anyone else or have been able to put real emotion into it if it hadn't been Beck up onstage with her.

"I feel your heart. I hear you breathing. Please Wendla?" Beck cried, crashing his lips into a passionate kiss.

"No, wait!" Jade cried, "it's just, it's-"

"Because it's what? Sinful?" Beck cut her off. He was looking into her eyes with so much passion. Jade and him had had a very similar conversation about their first time; it was the other way around. Beck was the hesitant one.

"No... I don't know!" She cried, her voice sounding very un-Jade like.

"What? Because it's good? Because it makes us feel something?" Beck had practically yelled. Jade used her hand to drag Beck's lips onto her own.

Beck shifted them as they kissed, very gently so that he was on top of her.

All of the other characters were sitting around them, watching them and to kind the hanging lift they were laying o as they sang a song.

"Don't be scared," Beck told her as he caressed the side of her cheek. He had caressed her face like that during their first time.

Beck moved to kiss her again, placing a hand on her breast, squeezing, kissing along her neck.

"No!" Jade cried throwing Beck's hand off of her. He took his hands off and looked up at her. "What?"

Jade stared into his eyes and slowly moved his hand back onto her breast, covering his hands with her own.

In that moment, Wendla was giving Melchior permission to continue.

As Beck started to unbutton her shirt, the lights faded to black. In the original, there was nudity, but since this was a high school play, the scene ended signaling intermission.

The play was a hit. They had gotten a standing ovation.

After the play, Jade had changed back into her normal clothes. She had laced her fingers with Beck's as she approached her father who was standing by the door, waiting for her.

"Dad," she greeted. "What did you think?"

"It was good," he told her, promptly turning to exit, making Jade grin.

Most people would think he didn't like it based off of his facial expressions, but Jade knew that he did like it.

Sikowitz threw a coconut at them, making them turn around.

"You two definitely did those roles justice," Sikowitz called.

On the way out, the couple saw Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie all huddled together.

"Hey look, it's Beck and Jade!" Cat called happily.

"You were so good!" Cat cried, wrapping them both in hugs.

"5...4..."

Cat let go once Jade started counting.

"You did a really good job, guys," Tori told them.

"Thanks. You did too," Jade told her reluctantly, knowing that Beck would be happier if she complemented her.

After Beck thanked Tori, he wrapped his arms around Jade's shoulder, walking with her to his truck.

"That was intense," Beck laughed once they made they arrive at his RV.

"Yeah. It was," Jade smirked.

•


	10. Beck Meets the Father (Bade)

**Summary: Beck's first encounter with Jade's** **dad, and Beck's thoughts. **

•••••

_Beck Meets the Father (oneshot) _

•

"How are you so beautiful?" asks Beck as he caresses her face. They are laying in his RV, under his covers, legs tangled, listening to the sound of the other's heartbeat.

"What?" Jade asks calmly, lifting her head from his chest.

"I said," Beck repeats, "how are you so beautiful?"

"I heard you, I just didn't understand the question," Jade furrows her eyebrows.

"Do you understand it now that I've said it again?" Beck asks jokingly.

"Not really. I don't have a choice in how I look. I just look how I look. I didn't do anything. I was just born like this," Jade tells him matter of factly.

"But you're not beautiful because of how you look," says Beck.

"That makes absolutely no sense," she scoffs, her mood shifting from love to irritation very quickly. "Quit trying to be so fucking philosophical."

"I'm not!" He laughs.

"Well what makes me beautiful?" she asks.

"Everything," Beck tells her. He couldn't help it. He could help looking at the way her piercing blue eyes shone with passion and the way her raven colored hair framed her pale porcelain skin. She was captivating. She was absolutely positively beautiful.

The only problem was, Jade didn't recognize her own beauty. Beck thinks it has to do with the way Jade's father treats her. He insults her, and her mother insults her as well. Beck thinks that's the reason why Jade always acts jealous toward him: she's insecure he's going to leave her.

Beck remembers when he first met Jade's father. It was completely an accident. Jade's parents are much different than Beck's. Beck's parents are present in his life: jade's parents aren't really present in hers. Beck was aware of Jade's hatred toward her parents. Mostly, she hated her father.

About three weeks into dating, during the eighth grade, the year they met, Beck was with Jade in her house. They were practicing for one of Sikowitz's plays they had just received roles in: husband and wife.

Jade had told Beck that no one was home; no one was ever home.

As Beck was saying his line, the front door slammed open.

"Jadelyn! I'm home!" Beck had heard a deep voice yell angrily. Beck had noticed the way the spark in Jade's eyes had vanished the second she had heard her father's voice.

Jade waited for her father to address her.

"Jadelyn. Who's this?" Her father said, pointing to Beck.

"This is Beck. My boyfriend."

"I see."

Beck could feel Jade's father's glare on the both of them.

"Do you attend Hollywood Arts as well?"

"Yes Sir. I do," Beck replied. That earned him a growl.

"Don't tell me your dream is to become an actor as well, son," her father laughed.

"Well, yes, actually it is."

"Why are you dating Jadelyn? She's a whore just like her mother," Mr. West said dismissively.

"Excuse me Sir, but I don't think you're supposed to talk to your own daughter like that," Beck advised.

"Lets just go upstairs," Jade suggested, suddenly dragging Beck by his arm with her into her room.

"Why is your Dad so... Uh..."

"Why is he an asshole?" Jade filled in, drawing a nod.

"He hates my guts. He hates me and my mother. He hates all my dreams. He wanted to me take over his business but I told him I wouldn't do it last year."

"Ah."

That was the first moment Beck got a glimpse into the West family tree.

The man was so rude to his daughter. Surely it was Jade's father's fault for Jade's tough facade as well as her extreme insecurities.

Beck knew he couldn't repair Jade's relationship with her father. That was something Jade had to do on her own.

••

**Thank you so much for reading these! I love getting your input (: **


	11. Switching Schools (Bade) (Cade) (Jori)

**Summary: Jade is bestfriends with Cat and dating Beck. During Sophomore year, Jade's father makes her leave Hollywood Arts to attend Sherwood highschool. There, she meets Tori, Robbie, and Andre. She brings the group together, and realizes it's not as bad as she thought it would be. **

Leaving Everything Behind (Bade)

••••••••

Moving from Hollywood Arts High School to Sherwood High School was the epitome of awful. Her father had called Hollywood Arts informing them that Jade would not be attending said school for her Junior year or Senior Year.

Jade hated a lot of things. On the top of her current list was her father. jade's father was the mone who had forced her to leave one probably one of the best aspects of her life behind: her high school.

Jade loved Hollywood Arts. Although it didn't seem like it to her father, Jade knew she was born to be a performer. She fit in there, with her boyfriend since eighth grade, Beck, and her best friend since fifth grade, Cat. Beck and Cat were the only people Jade honest to god liked.

When her father told her that she had to leave Hollywood Arts, she showed up at Beck's RV, looking like a sobbing mess. He took her into his arms and held her the whole night. Beck was just like that: calm, comforting.

Beck had promised they would never break up. They kept their promise. Jade just didn't know how she was going to get through school everyday without Beck's arms wrapped around her, or his fingers twirling her hair, or his hot breath on her neck as she leaned her body against his.

When Jade told Sikowitz she was switching schools, she swore he forgot to drink his coconuts for a couple of days. He was actually sad that she was leaving. He had taught her so much about acting, and about life in general.

When Jade told Cat that she was switching schools, Cat started to cry. Jade had to give her a hug and some ice-cream before she calmed down.

It wasn't like Jade was not going to see Beck and Cat or even Sikowitz ever again; it just wouldn't be the same.

•

Switching schools meant a whole new environment with new people who didn't understand her love for scissors and her infatuation with gross things and the pleasure she received when people she hated got hurt.

That was why she had decided to try to act nice at her new school. Acting nice lasted for less than three seconds, when some perky brunette wandered up to Jade, asking: 'are you new here? My name is Tori Vega'.

Jade wanted to slam Tori Vega's head in her navy blue- colored- not unique looking- locker door. No one should be that happy. Jade held in the mean comment, opting to walk away from her with out a word.

According to her schedule, Jade confirmed her original thought: her classes were going to be boring as hell. She signed up to take Musical Theatre as an elective, but other than that, she wasn't taking any special classes. Math, Science, Social Studies, English, Study hall, Computer Skills. It was so stupid.

Jade hated the school already.

•

Later in the day, because Jade had nowhere else to go during lunch, Jade took a sip from her now room temperature coffee that she had grabbed before school, since Sherwood was a fucking normal public school that didn't have food trucks or Festuses or a coffee carts, Jade scanned the cafeteria that was inside of the school, looking for anyone that looked slightly familiar.

Jade spotted the perky brunette who had annoyed her that morning, she was sitting at a table with two other boys.

Jade slammed her disgusting cafeteria food down on the table.

"You're Vega, Right?" Jade asked, annoyed to be talking to someone like her.

"Oh, yes! You left this morning before I could ask you your name."

"Jade."

"Oh. That's a pretty name. These are my friends Robbie and Andre.

Jade glanced up at the boys sitting on both sides of Tori. Robbie had curly hair and seemed absolutely terrified. He was holding a puppet. Andre, the black boy, seemed normal.

"What's up with the puppet?" Jade asked.

"My names Rex. Robbie is being stupid and didn't introduce me to you."

"I see," Jade stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So are you new to California? You're so pale," Tori joked.

"I've lived here since I was born," Jade deadpanned.

"Sorry," Tori laughs awkwardly. "Wait... Did you go to Hollywood Arts? My sister goes there," Tori says, noticing Jade's backpack with the Hollywood Arts logo.

"Yeah. Who's your sister?" Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Trina Vega."

Jade laughs, because Trina is pretty much the most untalented student at Hollywood Arts.

"That psycho is your sister?" Jade smirks.

"Yeah," Tori sighs. "I know, she's weird."

"So, why did you switch schools?" Tori asked curiously, changing the subject

"My dad made me," she told them..

"Thanks for letting me sit here I guess. You guys aren't as bad as some of the losers at this school," Jade tells them, beige answering her phone and walking away from the lunch table.

"Jade, god, I hate being here without you. It seems so incomplete," Beck answered the phone.

"This school fucking sucks," she told him, ducking into the girls bathroom. "These people are boring as hell. I met some overly peppy chick and a jew who carries around a creepy puppet and a black kid. God I can't wait to get out of here," Jade tells him.

Beck reminds her of his plan to pick her up from school, and then they hang up.

The first day was just as bad as she imagined it.

•

That night, when Beck and Jade were making out on Beck's bed, Cat interrupted them. Clothes had been shed and hands had been wandering. Usually, Jade would have been annoyed at the interruption. But she wasn't. She wasn't annoyed, because at least her friendships (Cat being clueless as to what sex is) have stayed the same.

•

The next school day makes Jade literally want to lie down on a bed of nails.

She goes to her Musical Theatre class. Those kids she sat with at lunch, Tori, Robbie, and Andre, were in it as well.

It turns out that the class is for complete beginners.

She had learned this stuff about Theatre before she even attended Hollywood Arts. She changes her schedule so that she has two study halls in a row; now she can go practice acting and singing in the school's auditorium.

•

Jade runs into Tori, Andre, and Robbie. They have the same first study hall; they hang out in auditorium.

Tori likes to sing. She's not a very good actress and she has no emotion when she sings.

Andre is very musically talented. He writes songs.

Robbie is into the technological aspects.

Usually, Jade wouldn't notice these things about random people. But these kids are her only friends at Sherwood, and being friends with them is better than being all alone.

•

Jade gets the main role for the school musical effortlessly. She's one out of fifteen who have tried out for the main role. She didn't even try as hard as she would have for a Hollywood Arts audition.

Tori and Andre are in the play as well.

•

The night of the okay, Cat and Beck surprise Jade with their presence.

Jade hugs Cat and then Jade crashes her lips to Beck's. As she's kissing him, she hears a man clear his throat.

"That was wonderful, Jude," Sikowitz pats her back. She rolls her eyes at the nickname, but is actually genuinely happy that he cared enough about her to come.

"Thanks guys," she tells them, meaning it.

•

"So who was that guy?" Tori asks Jade as they are changing out of their costumes.

"Which one? The boy or the barefoot man?" Jade asks.

"Uh... Both?" Tori decides.

"The boy is Beck, my boyfriend. The barefoot man is Sikowitz, my old acting teacher."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"What about the red haired girl?"

"Her name is Cat. She's my best friend," Jade tells Tori, lacing up her combat boots.

"That's cool," Tori says. Jade nods, not listening.

"Look I got to go. Beck's waiting for me," Jade tells Tori.

•

Months go by, and Jade introduces Beck to Andre. They become bestfriends rather fast. Jade assumes it's because Beck's never had a steady male best friend while in Los Angeles. It's always just been Cat, Jade, and Beck.

Cat has a huge crush on Robbie. They start dating, and secretly, Jade thinks they are cute together.

Jade doesn't hate Tori as much as she pretends to. Tori is a little over curious, but, whatever. At least she has a larger attention span than Cat.

Jade doesn't hate Sherwood as much as she thought she would; it's probably because of the new people she's met.

Jade can honestly call these people her friends (even Vega).


	12. Jade's Bestfriend (Rade)

**Summary: what if Jade was best friends with Robbie**?

•

Robbie and Jade

•••

Jade is known as the girl who speaks her mind. She is known as the girl who expresses her feelings, always. She is known by her friends as brutally honest.

What she isn't known as, is a liar.

Jade has a secret. Technically, she hasn't told a lie: it was just the omission of the truth.

Jade's best friend is Robbie Shapiro. That's her secret.

Jade has known Robbie since before she even met Beck.

Jade had met Robbie through Cat. Although Cat was one of Jade's closest friends, Cat wasn't her best friend. That role in her life was reserved for a certain frizzy haired nerd who carried around a puppet. It was a role only someone like Robbie could understand wholeheartedly.

Jade used to be annoyed by Robbie's infatuation with Rex. But then, Jade started paying attention. She realized something: her and Robbie weren't that different from each other.

Rex was to Robbie as Jade's personality was to Jade. A source of protection: a mask.

One day during the fifth grade, Robbie and Jade had accidentally ran into each other during their psychologist appointments. That was how they had become friends, aside from being Cat's mutual friends.

From that moment on, Jade didn't see Robbie as some nerd with a crush on Cat. Jade saw Robbie as the boy who cared about her feelings. He truly cared.

When Jade started dating Beck, she stopped talking to Robbie as much as she used to. People assumed she wouldn't be friends with someone like him.

People assumed she hated Robbie Shapiro, based on how mean she was to him.

They were wrong.

No matter what, Robbie was always going to be Jade's best friend. No matter what, Jade was going to love Robbie as her friend.

••••

Jade dealt with the pain of her breakup with Beck pretty well for a week. Jade dealt with her feelings by becoming a little more angry at everyone, including Robbie.

Although Robbie knew Jade was just putting up a facade, it still hurt when she insulted him.

Robbie sat on the couch in Tori's living room with Sinjin, Andre and Tori, drinking hot chocolate and talking about their short film that was due the next week. They were making a film for their Videography class.

Jade hadn't called Robbie or talked to him without insulting him in about a month. Robbie made sure that she knew that he would always be there for her; lately, she had closed herself off from him entirely.

He was surprised the see Jade at the front door of Vega's house.

"Hey," Jade slurred when the door opened.

Apparently, Tori, Andre, and Sinjin couldn't tell that Jade was drunk. Robbie could.

"Jade? Why are you here? We're working on our short film," Tori told Jade, who was in desperate need of her best friend.

Jade growled the second Tori opened her mouth.

"I'm not here for you, Vega! I'm here for Rob," she told them, making her way over to Robbie.

"Are you drunk?" Robbie asked seriously.

"Yeah... Can I talk to you alone, Robbie?" she asked quietly, rubbing her temple.

"Yeah sure," he told her, grabbing Rex and explaining to Tori, Andre, and Sinjin that he needed to talk to Jade for a second, but he would be right back.

As Robbie and Jade sat down in the backseat of his car, he felt her arms fling around his neck.

"God, Jade," he breathed in surprised.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry. I've missed you," she mumbled into his neck, in a tone that meant she was feeling of his arms around her calmed her.

"Tell me what happened. Why were you drinking?" Robbie told her.

She curled up next to him. She looked so small and vulnerable while the moonlight shone on the side of her face.

"I wanted to forget everything," she sighed.

"Everything is just falling apart, Rob," she told him, tears threatening to spill.

"Like what?"

"I- I don't know," she took a shaky breath.

"I just felt like shit and decided to get drunk," Jade shrugged.

"Why do you feel like... crap?" He asked, trying to avoid using profanity.

Jade's lips quirked up a little, but then her face fell.

"I miss Beck. I miss you. I miss the way things used to be, okay?... My dad kind of kicked me out of the house when I got home from school today. I promised him that I would get the lead role of my musical theatre teacher's new musical," Jade told him.

"Wait, what? He kicked you out?" Robbie asked, surprised. He knew Jade hated her father, and her father hated her, but he didn't think her father would ever kick Jade out.

"Yeah. I'm kinda banished for this weekend. Usually, I would crash with Beck, but I can't anymore..." She sighed.

"What happened with the musical?" He asked her, letting her lay her head against his chest.

To anyone else it would look like they were dating, but to them, it meant a really good friendship

"Vega auditioned for the musical I auditioned for. Vega got the role, even though she's already gotten the role for the Sikowitz's huge play, you know, the one that both of us auditioned for, but didn't get. Vega's not even in a fucking musical theatre class, but she heard about the audition through Cat and of course she had to audition," Jade growled.

There was silence for a moment until a Jade spoke again.

"My dad told me on Monday that if I got the lead, he would go see the play and then he would decide whether I could take stay at Hollywood Arts or not. He threatened to stop paying for the Hollywood Arts tuition if I don't prove to him that I'm good enough. I didn't even get to be an understudy in the musical," she told him with a hoarse voice, curling into his side.

It was cramped in the backseat of his car, but he didn't care.

"I haven't gotten a single main role since Vega showed up at our school, Robbie. I don't even believe in myself anymore," she told him, brokenly.

"I believe in you. You're a great actress."

"That's such a lie. Please, just... Don't. If I can't even get the main role in high school play, how am I going to be an actress as a career? Why am I even trying?" Jade cried, making the sound echo in his car.

"Because you're amazing. I swear Jade. I'm not just saying that. Your freshman year, when you were in that really sad play, I saw Sikowitz crying. I swear on Rex's life."

Jade chuckled lightly.

"Well, Uh, I told my dad I didn't get the part, and he kicked me out of the house for being 'idiotic' and having 'stupid dreams'. He told me I needed to be more like Vega. Can you believe that?" Jade felt the tears spilling down her cheeks. She knew Robbie wouldn't judge her. He never judged her.

"My dad said that he's giving me one more chance. If not, he's calling the principal and enrolling me in Northridge," Jade started sobbing.

"Northridge?" Robbie's mouth hung open in shock.

"I don't know what to do, Robbie!" Jade cried.

"I'm so sorry," he croaked. He hadn't noticed how dry his throat had become while he was listening to Jade cry. It was rare sound that made everything hurt.

"Wait! You know how you write plays but you don't show them to anyone? I've read them. Beck's read them. They're really really good. Get Sikowitz to produce one of them."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Jade laughed, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks," he grinned at her, even though it was dark.

"You know, you kinda mean a lot to me. I'm so mean to you all of the time," she whispered into his neck.

"It's fine. I know you don't really mean it," he told her.

"It's not fine. I'm really sorry, Rob. You don't deserve it," she lifted her head up, looking into his eyes.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath. He hated that she would do that.

"You mean a lot to me too," he told her, hugging her tighter.

"Good," she sighed, leaning back against his frame, resting her head on his chest.

Robbie felt comfortable holding his best friend like this.

•••••

Jade took one of her plays to Sikowitz.

It was called 'Clowns Don't Bounce'; Jade had even gotten Cat's brother to give her blood. Although she originally thought he was getting her fake blood, real blood was fine too.

Jade had taken two weeks to tweak and perfect her play.

And then, Tori Vega did something stupid.

She had a prome.

Jade had even harassed Vega at her own house.

"Move the prome," she had told Tori calmly, banging on the door.

"I can't. There was only one one day available," Tori had told her through the door.

"I know! That was the day I reserved, a whole month ago!" Jade had screeched.

"I'm sorry. We're not moving it," Tori had told her adamantly.

"What do you mean you're not moving it? How the fuck is that stupid dance more important than my play? I wrote this play, I directed it, I payed for all of the fucking props myself, I rented out the space with my own fucking money. If my dad doesn't see this play, he's going to kick me out of Hollywood Arts! If you don't cancel it, you'll wish you were never born!" Jade had yelled.

"I'm sure that's not true," Tori had said, in a quieter tone.

Jade didn't reply; she just shook her head and stomped to her car, driving back to Robbie's house. He was waiting for her.

"She won't change it," she had told Robbie, walking past him and falling face forward onto his living room couch.

"Shit."

••••

Jade manages to convince her Dad to read one of the scripts to her play himself.

He agrees and while he doesn't give her any positive feedback, he doesn't mention that she can't stay at Hollywood Arts.

Their school starts to notice Robbie and Jade hanging out together.

Jade doesn't care though; she has her best friend back.

••••

When Beck kisses her at the Full Moon Jam, Jade feels her heartbeat increase.

He loves her again.

Robbie and Cat eventually start dating, and the four meet in Beck's RV for movie nights. It's weird, having people she loves.

She loves it more than she even realizes.


	13. Pregnant at Seventeen (Bade)

**Summary: Jade is pregnant in high school and she spends a lot of time resenting her baby. When Jade realizes she is behaving just like her own mother, she has a change of heart. (I own nothing but the baby) **

**P.S. I know this is a very very very cliche fanfic idea but I tried to make it my own. Sorry if the information isn't all correct. I just based the pregnancy information on what I read. Thanks for reading.**

**•••••••••••••••••••**

**Pregnant at Seventeen: **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

She's failed so many tests before, but this time, so desperately wants to fail this one. She needs to.

On Tuesday at six in the morning, right before school, Jade stopped at a gas station. She is sitting on the checkered tile floor in the bathroom of the broken down gas station. It smells like pee and vomit, but she has too much on her mind to notice. This gas station is on the bad side of town, the one near her mom's house.

When her eyelids slowly flutter open, she catches the little pink plus. She snaps the stupid piece of white plastic in half, hurling it against the wooden door.

She's pregnant at seventeen years old.

Jade thinks about other girls her age and how they would react in this situation. They would probably be upset, sobbing in a fetal position.

Jade West is not upset; she is angry.

Jade is angry because she fucking knew this would happen to her sooner or later. She fucking knew, since the moment her mother saw her having her first kiss at fifteen years old with Beck. ("You're a slut, Jadelyn! You're going to get pregnant at seventeen years old like I did!" You're going to be a complete and utter failure, and you'll end alone. You'll always be alone!")

Jade is angry because teenage pregnancies always happen to the girls who live on the side of town she lives on.

Jade is angry with herself because she thought she was different. She thought maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that this would not happen to her. Jade thought that because she was in love and because she had been extraordinarily careful, everything would be okay.

But everything is definitely not okay.

The only way Jade likes to feel is through anger. When she's angry, she has control over her emotions. When she's sad, it's hard to control the tears.

Jade lets out a slew of curses as she connects her fist with the wall repeatedly, the sound reverberating off the walls. Her knuckles are bleeding and throbbing but she doesn't even care. She's numb to it.

She sits there, staring at her stomach, staring at the baby she so desperately does not want at seventeen years old.

Using her left hand, the one that isn't currently throbbing and covered in blood, she punches herself in the stomach. She's growling angrily as she does it, leaving dark bruises.

She takes a deep breath and washes the blood off of her hands in the sink. She runs her battered hands through her raven colored hair, making her way to her car.

•

When Jade arrives at school, she's angry.

She's angry that kids are laughing in the hallways. Why are people laughing when all of her future life plans are ruined?

She's angry because she knows for a fact that almost none of the kids at Hollywood Arts live on her side of town. Kids at her school are rich; Jade is one of of 30 kids who was given full scholarship.

None of the kids live on the bad side of town. None of the other kids grew up with alcoholic mothers. They didn't have to tell their elementary school friends and teachers that their mothers were 'dancers' instead of 'strippers' during career day.

As Jade walks into school, she glares at anyone who dare looks in her direction.

She gets to her locker, and Cat comes bouncing up to her. Jade takes a deep breath. She really doesn't want to deal with Cat's happiness today, nor anyone of the annoying people she reluctantly classifies as friends.

"Jade! Hey hey!" The redhead smiles happily.

Jade rolls her eyes. "Hey," Jade says, getting two textbooks out of her locker and putting them in her backpack.

Cat talks about her brother on their way to Sikowitz class. When they arrive Beck is standing in the room next to Andre, and he's running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey," Jade greets her boyfriend.

"God, you're alive!" Beck cries, grinning, crushing his lips to hers. Jade is the first one to break the kiss, aware of other kid's curious glances.

"Why would I not be alive?" She asks him.

Jade laces their hands together and brings him to the third row.

"You never answered your phone. You weren't at your house when I came to pick you up. No one was home. I didn't know where you went."

"My mom kept calling me so I turned my phone off," Jade lied. Jade's mom never called her.

"Oh."

In that moment, Jade realizes she had been so preoccupied that morning, she had forgotten to grab some coffee.

She remembers that pregnant women aren't supposed to drink coffee. But she doesn't care.

"Beck, I need coffee," she groans quietly.

"I'll get you some before next class. School starts in a couple minutes," he tells her, kissing her temple.

She sighs.

Sikowitz's class is strange, as always.

Ironically, in an improv scene, Jade had had to act as a pregnant woman, and apparently, Cat was the father. Andre was their baby.

When class ends, Beck gets her a coffee as promised.

As Jade feels the coffee run down her throat, she feels a pang in her chest.

She drinks three cups of coffee while at school. This baby is not going to have control over her life.

After school, Beck makes Jade come over to Tori's house. Jade doesn't say much. She just curls into Beck's side and bites her lip, pretending to watch the stupid romantic comedy.

•

She has morning sickness. When her friends ask her about it, she fiends she has a stomach bug or something.

Beck is the only one to question her lie. Eventually, he stops asking.

Her baby bump starts to show; she wears looser black dresses, under her leather jackets and bulky intimidating jewelry of course. No one notices her switch from tight clothes to loose ones. If they do, they don't say anything.

All she can think about anymore is 'it'. She refuses to acknowledge 'it' as a baby; she never wanted 'it' She hates 'it'.

•

Jade feels the first kick. At first, she's confused. But then she understands. The gang is at Andre's house to celebrate his birthday; Jade hides in the bathroom. She punches herself in the stomach like she did the day she found out she was pregnant.

This time, when Jade punches the baby that just kicked, Jade starts sobbing, struggling to breathe. It's the first time she's cried in years.

"Are you okay, Jadey? You've been gone for a while! Andre has chocolate cake!" Cat tells her.

"Leave me alone, Cat!" Jade yells angrily, imagining Cat standing on the other side of the door, with tear filled eyes from Jade's outburst.

Beck asks Jade what's wrong when she finds the group again.

Jade never yells at Cat like she yells at others. Sure, Jade gets annoyed with the perky redhead. But she doesn't dislike Cat in the way she dislikes Vega or Sinjin.

When Jade lies and tells him nothing is wrong, he knows that she is lying. He can feel Jade and himself drifting apart, day by day. And it kills him inside.

•

She feels the next kick while she's at home, in her mom's house. The smell of stale alcohol and sweat is repulsive. Her mom isn't home; she rarely is.

While thinking about her own mother, Jade had a change of heart.

If she hates her baby, wouldn't she be acting exactly like her own mother?

Resenting this baby wasn't going to help anything; it was already inside of her.

Jade makes a vow to herself that she would stop crying about the baby and start acting like a responsible adult. This baby was going to be loved. The baby was going to be so loved, it would become annoyed.

•

Jade gains some weight, although she doesn't think she looks nearly as heavy as the doctors tell her she should be for 23 weeks.

Her friends ask her about her weight gain awkwardly. ("So you think that I'm fat?!" Jade yells, making them roll their eyes).

•

Jade and Beck are in the middle of the hallway when Beck connects the dots. They're making out against his locker. They haven't had sex since Jade found out she was pregnant. Beck didn't mind much. He just knew that they were drifting apart; Jade was keeping something from him.

Beck's tongue slides into her mouth as he kisses her. Jade thinks the baby recognized it's' father or something, because next thing Jade knows, she feels a couple kicks. She moans into Beck's mouth, surprised at the sudden kick. Beck looks at his girlfriend.

"What was that?" He breathes calmly Staring into her eyes, glancing down at her stomach that seems a little rounder now that he looks at it.

Beck remembers having sex multiple times. They always used protection, though!

Beck remembers Jade's unusual moodiness; he remembers

Jade throwing up and claiming she was sick; he remembers her not wanting to have sex. So when he feels the small push against his stomach, he thinks that maybe, for one second, Jade could be hiding the fact that she was pregnant.

But Jade would not keep that a secret from him, right?

"What are you talking about?" She asks nervously.

"I-" he's cut off by the school bell.

"I have to get to class," Jade tells him.

She succeeds in avoiding him for three days, until Beck finally manages to lock her in his car before school starts.

"What is going on?" He asks desperately. He needs to know the truth from Jade.

Jade doesn't speak.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks so quietly, she can barely hear the question. But she knows that was what he was asking her about.

"No, I-"

"Don't lie to me!" He cries, surprising them both with the upset tone of voice he uses.

She watches as tears fill his dark eyes. Beck rarely cries.

When she sees this, she feels her own tears. It may be from her pregnancy hormones, or it may be because she truly feels upset.

"I'm pregnant, Beck," she squeaks.

"How far along are you? Have you been to the doctor yet? Is the baby okay?" He asks, eyes searching desperately for answers.

His questions make tears spill down her cheeks. Beck does care.

"Yes, I went to the doctor. The baby is okay," she tells him, playing with her silver ring necklace, looking at Beck's matching necklace hanging around his own neck.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you... were you ever going to tell me?" He asks.

"No," she admits, wiping the sticky tears on her shirt sleeve.

"Do your mom know?"

"Not yet," she sighs.

"What were you going to do with the baby, Jade?" He asks, pain still visible in his eyes.

"I... I don't know."

"I'm going to be with you, whatever you choose to do, okay?We have each other, alright?"

Jade feels awful. She should not have gotten associated with a good side of town boy; she knew she was going to ruin his life.

He still loved her, despite the fact that she lied.

He hugs her for the first time in months, not letting her go, and it feels so good to be back in his arms.

•

Everyone notices the change in Beck and Jade.

The tension between them has dissipated completely. They walk around with his arm over her shoulder and their hands intertwined.

What Beck likes most about Jade being pregnant is that she asks him for help.

She never used to ask for his help with trivial things before the pregnancy, but it's a nice change.

•

Jade's mom finds out.

Her mother is rarely home as it is.

Jade was in her room doing her Calculus homework when her door slams open.

"You're pregnant?" Her mother laughs drunkenly at her seventeen year old daughter. Her mother was holding up the ultrasound picture that Jade had accidentally dropped.

Jade thought that maybe her mother was going to rip the picture in half; Jade held her breath. Her mom just laughed in her face, handing the picture back to Jade.

" I told you that you would end up like me: pregnant at seventeen years old and all alone," Her mother bragged like a 5 year old, laughing.

Jade watched as her mother left the room.

She drove straight to Beck's RV.

"My mom found out," Jade says upon arrival.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asks, leading her over to his couch.

"She laughed at me," Jade looks down, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "She told me that she knew I was gonna end up like her: pregnant at seventeen and alone."

Beck lifts up her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"You're not alone, Jade. I'm right here," he told her. Jade gave him a watery smile. "I love you," she whispers, pushing her lips against his. "I love you too," he kisses her.

•

As Jade's stomach grows, rumors spread around the school.

Jade knows that Tori is sending her a disapproving stare. Jade doesn't care about Tori's opinions. Her opinions are irrelevant, so Jade tries to ignore her.

Andre seems happy for Beck and Jade. So does Robbie.

Cat is ecstatic. ("I love babies! Is it a girl or a boy? This is so amazing!" Cat had squealed, excitedly pulling Beck and Jade into a big hug.)

Jade notices the teachers look at her like she's some dumb kid who was 'caught up in the moment' and 'didn't have control over her teenage hormones'. She tries to ignore them.

Sikowitz is happy: he refers to their baby as a 'little Bade-y" instead of a "little baby", which Beck and Jade do not understand. He explains it to them, but they just laugh. Sikowitz had always been weird.

•

Jade and Beck agree to tell Beck's parents before they hear it from the school.

"Jade, what a nice surprise? I haven't seen you here, in what? A year?" Beck's mom greets them, smiling.

Jade likes Beck's mom. Even though Beck argues with his parents, they act like adults, unlike her own mother.

"Mom, Dad. We need to talk to you," Beck takes a breath, leading his girlfriend into the house.

"Sure. About what?" His mom asks.

"I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?" His mom asks, shocked.

They nod.

"Beck, Jade-" Beck's father starts out.

Jade never liked Beck's dad. He was always too opinionated.

"Look, Mr and Mrs. Oliver," Jade addresses them. Beck holds in a laugh. It's so like Jade to be formal with someone before she tells them off.

"If you're going to give us some speech about how we are both stupid teenagers, ruining our lives, then we don't want to hear it. We know what we did. It was an accident. We've already been to the doctors. We don't need to hear a speech reprimanding us for our actions. We just wanted to make both of you aware of this situation," Jade told them. Beck was shocked. Jade had never acted very civil toward his parents. How could she be so calm in a situation like this?

"Yeah," he added weakly. Jade rolled her eyes at him, holding in a laugh at his laid back personality.

"What are you guys going to do with the baby?"

"We're keeping it."

•

Jade ends up giving birth to a healthy baby girl named Evanne Sedona Oliver.

When Jade holds her daughter, Beck can't stop grinning. Evanne looks like an adorable baby Jade. She even has dark hair.

"She's so beautiful," Beck tells Jade, kissing Evanne's fingertips and then kissing Jade's forehead.

Jade grins, knowing that he's right.

Evanne starts crying loudly, so Beck gives her back to Jade, making Jade smile.

"With those lungs, I bet she's gonna be one hell of a singer," Beck smiles.

Jade grinned, staring down at her baby girl.

••••


	14. Jade Dies (Bade)

**AN: I know this is really short but I just thought of it. (: **

**•**

Beck is seventeen when he loses the love of his life. She gets hit by a car while driving home from his RV.

He rushes to the hospital: he gets there in six minutes. He's too late. She's already gone. And there's nothing he can do about it.

He cries a lot. A lot of people think Beck doesn't cry, because he's really good at hiding his emotions. But he cries. He can't stop crying. He hugs his mom like he used to do when he was younger, and he sobs.

He can't go back into his RV. It's too hard. All of her stuff is there. He finds himself sleeping in his old bedroom.

At her funeral, he tries to give a speech. He doesn't think he can do it. He grips onto his necklace, the one that matches with Jades, and he lets the tears stream down his face. Cat starts sobbing when she sees Beck crying. It's a catalyst effect, really.

He gives the speech anyway. Because he knows that if Jade were here, she would just roll her eyes at him.

•

He doesn't go to school for about three weeks. All he can do is lay in bed. He finally gets the courage to go to school, and the second he walks through the doors, he's greeted with the sight of her locker. It's like a punch to the face.

There's flowers sticking out of the holes in her locker, and sticky notes are attached.

He storms over to Jade's locker and starts ripping the flowers out.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's for Jade!" Tori cries, watching as the flowers fall to the ground.

"Jade hates flowers," he says without removing his gaze from her locker.

He sees Cat coming toward him.

"She loved you, Beck," Cat whimpers as her arms wrap around him in a friendly hug.

"I know," he says, hugging her back. His voice is raspy. He looks different. He has bags under his eyes but he doesn't care. Jade's gone and she's never coming back.

•

People treat Beck like he's about to crack any second. None of the girls are walking up to him, which he is grateful for. The only person who hasn't given him looks of pity is Sikowitz. When Sikowitz calls Beck up on stage, he gives the barefoot man a genuine smile.

•

There is a lot of tension in their group of friends. At lunch, the first person to speak is Tori, like usual.

"I'm so sorry about your loss," Tori tells 's trying to be nice, but he hates it.

"Don't say that! God, I hate when people say that!" He cries, glaring at her. That's all he's been hearing today.

The whole table looks at Beck in shock. He's finally showing his feelings.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to say. None of us do," Tori says awkwardly, glancing around the table.

Beck takes a deep breath.

"How about 'what was she like?' How about 'do you miss her?' How about 'what are you going to do now?' How about 'why did you love her'?" Beck cries, before he storms off and hides in the bathroom for the rest of the day, clinging to the necklace around his neck, remembering her.

•

He finally goes inside his RV. Her clothes are still inside. He grabs one of her sweaters and holds it as he falls asleep, dreaming of the love of his life who died too young.


	15. Friends (Cade) (Rade) (Jandre)

**Summary: **

**Tori wonders why the gang puts up with Jade. Really, she's not as mean as she seems.**

**•**

**Friends (oneshot)**

•

"Why are you all even put up with Jade?" Tori sighed, aggravated.

The gang was sitting in the Asphalt Cafe. Jade had just stormed away, claiming she was bored.

The question bounced around the table as Beck went to chase after Jade.

"She's our friend. She's not as mean as she seems," Andre defended her.

"Jadey's nice. She just doesn't show it that often," Cat said happily.

"Yeah. She can be nice," Robbie shrugged.

"Yeah... Only when she's not acting like the Wicked Witch of the West," Rex added.

Tori sighed, confused.

•••••

Jade saw herself as bold, independent, and a little macabre, but definitely not heartless. She hated when people thought she was heartless. Sure, she loved being intimidating to people, but she hated when they thought she was completely heartless.

Just because she liked seeing people in pain, it doesn't mean she liked when idiots beat up on innocent kids. She hated when people picked on people they knew wouldn't fight back. It was so rude.

•

"Caterina, why are you so stupid?" Jade had heard some insufferable blonde chic ask Cat.

Cat and Jade were in the seventh grade. Cat was innocently sitting by herself, drawing a picture of a bunny with her new sparkly pink gel pen, in her notebook in the shape of a gum ball machine. As she was drawing, the blonde idiot had come up to her.

"Hey!" Jade yelled when she saw Cat start to cry.

"Leave her alone!" Jade threatened, holding up her fist to imply she wouldn't be afraid to use it. The girl and her dumb posse scurried away like mice.

"Thank you," Cat grinned at her best friend, making Jade smile back.

"Don't let them hurt you, Cat. You're not stupid, okay? You're one of the smartest people I know," Jade told her.

"I don't know why people say you're so mean. You're so nice, Jadey!

"Do not call me Jadey!" She growled. Cat still smiled at her anyway.

•

In the ninth grade, Jade made some new friends. Well, Cat made some new friends, and by association, her friends became Jade's.

One of them was Robbie Shapiro. Cat had a huge crush on him. It was painfully obvious. Robbie had a crush on Cat too. Jade could tell. Although it was kinda sickening, it was kinda cute.

Jade felt a little bad for Robbie. He couldn't defend himself.

When she saw Shapiro backed up against the lockers in Hollywood Arts, it made her angry. Why shouldn't she have been angry? There were about eight kids, double his size, surrounded him, all wearing letterman jackets.

Yeah, Robbie wasn't her favorite dude in the world, but Cat liked him. And honestly, he was a lot nicer than most of the kids at their school.

"You're such a freak!" The letterman- jacket clad neanderthals were all yelling at Robbie, holding a lighter in front of Rex. Robbie looked absolutely terrified. Jade even thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Hey idiots!" Jade yelled, grabbing her scissors out of her boot and pointing them in their direction, stomping up to the middle of the hallway where the harassment was happening. They scrambled off, making her smirk in satisfaction.

Robbie instantly picked up Rex, hugging him.

"T-thank you, Jade," Robbie mumbled awkwardly, half smiling.

"Whatever, Shapiro," she rolled her eyes, starting to walk away.

He half smiled. "Maybe I should repay you, if you know what I mean," Rex called.

Jade just rolled her eyes, hiding a smirk with a glare.

•

"What are you doing here? Black kids don't belong here!" Some racist losers were beating up Andre.

"Hey morons! Move away from him before I take this and kill you both with it!" Jade yelled, using her scissors to scare away the dumb jocks.

Cat had told Jade about her new friend Andre with the 'dreadlocks, a piano, and a crazy grandma'.

Jade helped the new kid off the floor.

"Thanks. I'm Andre," he introduced himself to her.

"I know. I'm Jade," she told him with her infamous smirk.

"Cat told me about you. And Robbie and uh, some dude named Rex?" Andre asked. Jade laughed.

"Yeah.. Rex is Robbie's puppet thing... Don't ask."

•••

"She's really possessive of her friends... I don't know. Just get her to trust you and maybe she won't be so mean to you," Andre shrugged.

Tori just sighed, watching Beck try to talk to an aggravated Jade from across the parking lot.


	16. Decisions (Bade)

**Summary: What would happen if Beck proposed to Jade while they were in high school? **

**•**

**One shot (Bade): Decisions**

••••••

They were in his RV, cuddling on a Friday night when he finally got the courage to ask her. Beck knows that he should have proposed somewhere special to them, but he was tired of waiting. Their RV was special. She was over so often, he referred to the RV as both of theirs.

Beck was tired of not telling the love of his life that he wanted to spend his life with her.

"Jade?" He breathes into her neck.

The rain is rattling against his RV and he can feel her smooth shoulder touching his.

"Yeah?" she asks peacefully. She loves moments like this where it's just the two of them.

"Marry me," he blurts.

"What?" She asks, taken aback, since this subject had never come up before. It had never come up in conversation yet it's been swimming in both of their thoughts for years.

"Marry me, Jade," he asks again. His voice is raspy and dripping with desperation.

"What? Are you insane?" She asks.

He hops off the bed and picks up his jeans laying on the floor of his RV, grabbing the ring he's had for about three months out of the pocket..

"Jade. I'm serious," he takes her hand in his and kneels on the floor in front of the bed, in front of her, making her eyes go wide in realization that it was actually happening.

"I love you so fucking much," he tells her, staring up into her eyes that are swimming with confusion and unreadable emotions. "I've wanted to do this for a really really long time, okay? That's why I've been so nervous around you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"

"No. Beck...No. No... We're too young," she whispers to him.

The sound of her rejection bounces off the walls in his RV, shooting what feels like a bullet into Beck's heart.

"Jade, please," he begs and she notices his eyes are glossy. He's good at acting calm and collected around all of their friends but Jade has seen him cry before. He always looks like a bunny that just got kicked across a room.

"Where is this even coming from?" She asks in a voice that sounds so foreign to both of them. It's not as strong as she usually sounds.

"I love you so much and I want to marry you. I know we're only seventeen, and I know everyone is going to judge us and call us naive and stupid, but I don't care. I love you more than I care about any of them. I don't want to lose you when we go to college. You're the love of my life, Jade. Please marry me?"

"Beck," she whimpers. "I...I can't," she says raspily, feeling her throat constrict. She wasn't ready for this.

At that moment, she hopped up and ran out of the RV.

"Jade, wait," he calls.

"Just... Just give me some time to think," she tells him before she hops in her car and drives home.

She stays in bed all weekend, not answering Beck's calls. He's called her 34 times this weekend. Cat texted her to ask if she wanted to hang out six times but she never bothered replying to Cat either. Her mind was in a rut.

It's not that she's upset with Beck: she's just confused. He had never mentioned getting married before. She had always hoped he would propose, but she thought it would be after college. When they were ready. When she was ready.

On Monday morning, she takes her time getting ready for school. She still doesn't know what she wants to tell Beck. She never pictured herself as one of those girls who gets married after high school. Hell, she's not even out of high school yet. It's too early.

When she arrives, she notices Beck running his hands through his hair, ignoring what Tori is trying to tell him. She takes a deep breath and walks to her scissor-covered locker, knowing he'll follow her.

Jade watches as Tori makes a face of disappointment as Beck walks away from whatever she's telling him.

"Jade," he greets her with a sigh of relief, finally seeing her since she ran away from his RV on Friday night.

"Please just tell me what you are thinking," he laces their fingers together, kissing the place on her finger where their engagement ring should be.

Jade wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him, so that her head is resting on his chest, so that she facing the lockers. She doesn't want to look at anyone. He leans his chin against the top of her head.

"I don't say it that often, but you know that I love you, Beck," She mumbles. "I really really love you," she breathes. She can feel tears starting to develop in her eyes and she hates that she's doing this. She hates that she's saying no to him. Because he was practically begging on his knees a couple days ago. But she has to be reasonable. She has to think logically, since he clearly isn't.

She pulls herself out of the embrace so that she can see his eyes.

"It's just... We can't," she tells him. He looks absolutely crushed.

"Beck," she sighs, placing her hand against his cheek. "This doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you someday. Because I do. I-"

Jade is interrupted by Cat. "Hey guys!"

Jade tries not the roll her eyes.

"What?" She asks rudely. Cat did interrupt her conversation with Beck.

"Why didn't you want to come over this weekend? We always have a sleepover at the last Saturday night of every month," Cat says, looking hurt.

"I just had a lot on my mind. We can have a sleepover this Saturday if you want," Jade suggests because she doesn't want Cat to cry.

"Okay! See you later!" Cat says happily, skipping away from them.

"What was I saying?"

"You want to marry me someday," Beck states.

"If you ask me-"

"Hello friends," Robbie greets them.

"Leave, Shapiro!" Jade yells, glaring. Robbie runs away, hoping he didn't pee on himself or cry.

"As I was saying," she takes a deep breath. "If you ask me after college, if we stay together that long, then I'll-"

The couple is cut off by Andre.

"Hey guys, have you seen Tori?" Andre asks starts to say.

Jade growls in frustration from being interrupted a third time and slams her fist against the locker. Andre look at Beck for an explanation.

Beck sighs. "I don't know, dude."

When Andre walks away, Beck decides to talk.

"It wasn't fair for me to put you in a position like that. I love you," he mumbles, kissing her on the lips.

"How about we make a promise?" He suddenly asks.

"A promise? For what?" Jade asks. The bell rings so Beck wraps his arm around her shoulder and leads them to Sikowitz class.

"A promise that, if we're still in love after college, then we can get married," Beck whispers in her ear as they sit down in their seats. Beck lifts Jade's legs on top of his lap and looks expectantly at her.

"Okay. I promise," she whispers, kissing him. He cups her checks in his hands and continues to kiss her.

"Jade. Beck. Am I interrupting something?" Sikowitz cuts them off.

Jade just laughs at the number of times they've been interrupted that day.

"No. Continue with whatever you're going to teach us," Jade says.

"Okay. Then I will proceed," Sikowitz says, sipping some coconut milk. How many of you ate breakfast this morning?" Sikowitz asks. About half the room raises their hands.

"How many of you are wearing shoes right now?" He asks. When the whole room raises their hands, Sikowitz stops in the front of the room.

"Decisions. We make them all the time. We make decisions as actors all of the time. How do we know when we are making the right ones?" He asks.

"It feels right," Beck pipes in, squeezing Jade's hand in his, making her smirk.


	17. Insecurities (Rade)

**Insecurities**

**••••**

**Summary:**

**Robbie and Jade get to know each other better. They talk about their insecurities. (Rade)**

••

They're sitting in Jade's living room: no one else is home. Robbie is sitting respectfully far away from her on the sofa while she lays in the leather arm chair. They had been paired together to write a short play for Sikowitz's class about anything as long as it covered multiple genres.

They aren't getting anything done: Rex keeps interrupting Jade and Robbie whenever they are going to talk.

After Rex's eighth annoying remark of the night, Jade lets out a yell: "Dammit Robbie, will you put the fucking puppet down?"

"He's not a pupp-"

"Yes he is!" She sharply turns toward him.

"Dude...Rex isn't your friend. It's just a way for you to tell people your feelings without taking responsibility for what comes out of your mouth. You are Rex. I know you're not the nerdy weirdo you pretend to be, okay? So just cut it out Robbie," Jade says, moving to sit next to Robbie on the couch.

"You decide what Rex says, which means you are the one thinking those thoughts. Whenever you insult yourself, those are your insecurities. Rex is basically of your insecurities. You don't need the puppet. You need to let go of Rex. It's not healthy," Jade says. And Robbie is taken aback because no one has ever said something like this to him before. But Jade has always been a very straightforward person.

"I know," he admits, tears starting to develop in his eyes as he stares at his lap.

"Robbie... Are you crying?" She asks when she hears him sniffle, trying not to roll her yes. Then she sees his face and how upset he looks.

"It's just... It's always been really hard for me to make friends. People tend to talk to me because at least Rex draws people's attention. No one would talk to me if I was just Robbie all of the time.

"Yes they would talk to you! I'm your friend. If you tell anyone, I'll light you on fire. Anyway... You just need more confidence. As an actor and as a person," Jade says.

"So I should be confident... Like you," Robbie states.

"Yeah, I guess," Jade shrugs.

"Why do you sound so hesitant?" He asks quietly. "You're the most confident person I know."

"I mean. I'm confident, but I'm also really insecure too," she mumbles.

He looks up at her and quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you insecure about?" He asks curiously, forgetting that Jade is the scariest person he's ever met.

"A lot of stuff. Let's get back to the play though," she mumbles. At this moment, when mumbling in front of Robbie, she's dropped the 'tough mean girl' act. She's just being herself.

"You sound so different than you do at school. I like it," Robbie smiles.

Jade half smiles back at him.

"So why are you not being super mean?" He asks hesitantly after a while.

"Because you're not being especially annoying," Jade says, which makes Robbie smile.

"So what is play gonna be about? We should probably start writing," Robbie suggests.

"How about a girl who swallows broken glass?" Jade smirks at him.

"I like it," Robbie says.

Jade just gives him a half smile and begins to write down ideas.

•


	18. Simple Guy (Bade)

**Simple Guy (Bade oneshot)**

**•**

**Summary:**

**Jade and Beck are Freshman. Beck keeps asking her out but she keeps saying no. He wants to know why so she finally tells him. He decides to prove her wrong. **

**•••**

Jade was sitting in the Asphalt cafe with Cat, trying not to roll her eyes at the lanky tan dude with the fluffy hair who had asked her out seven times already. Of course she had rejected him all seven times.

Jade knew a lot of guys liked her, but she didn't want to have a boyfriend. Honestly, she thought the concept of dating in high school was stupid.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" Beck plopped down in the seat next to hers.

"I'm gonna go talk to Robbie!" Cat said cheerfully, making a beeline toward Robbie and Rex.

Cat wanted Jade to go out with Beck, but Jade just didn't want to. She didn't want a boyfriend. Especially Beck.

"Leave me alone, Beckett," Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance. If this kid wouldn't leave her alone, she would just have to get up and leave.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me a good reason why you don't want to go out with me. I'm pretty attractive compared to the other guys at our school. I'm smart, and I'm a good actor. And I don't think you're a lesbian. So why won't you go out with me?" Beck asked.

Jade sighed in annoyance.

"You're too simple," she stated, starting to get up from the table. Beck gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the seat.

"What do you mean I'm too simple? What's wrong with that?" Beck asked, confused. He wanted to understand this girl.

"All you can do is act!" She glared at him. "All you can do is read from a script and make it seem realistic. Why should I be interested in a carbon copy of every single kid at this high school?" Jade raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong with just one thing? One thing that I'm ultra passionate about?" Beck asked her, staring into her ice blue eyes.

"There's not enough passion in the world as it is. We need to start making up for the lack of it. You don't have enough passion. People like you bore me. That's why I won't go out with you," Jade told him.

Jade then proceeded to gather her lunch and dump it in the trash, leaving a question-filled Beck behind.

•

Beck thought about what Jade said and decided that she was wrong about him. He liked to do other things besides act that she didn't know about.

He liked to sing. He liked to play the guitar. He liked road trips. He liked to hang out with his two best friends, Andre and Robbie. He liked Canada and his large family that lived there. He was totally a complex person.

Beck decided that it was going to be his mission to prove to Jade that he was NOT a simple guy.

•

_Jade, will you please meet me at 6702 Winchester Road, tonight at 7:30? It's not a date. I just need to talk to you. -Beck_

He had slipped the note in her locker on a Friday, hoping she'd come.

•

Jade had arrived at the karaoke bar extremely curious as to why the hell Beck Oliver would make her meet in unexplained location for a "not-date. Just to talk".

Jade admitted to herself that maybe this was him trying to be more complex. The truth is, Jade didn't want to change Beck as a person. She just wanted to understand him. And then, although not very likely, she might give him a chance for a date.

She had wandered inside the karaoke bar crossing her arms. Then she spotted him. He was standing on the stage.

He smirked at her confused expression and commenced with playing the guitar and singing a song to her.

At the end of the song, she was smiling.

"You don't know everything about me," he told her when he met her after the song.

"Fine. Maybe I made the wrong judgement about you," she admitted, sipping her soda.

He smiled in satisfaction.

"But this is not a date," she told him pointedly, making him sigh.

"Will you please go out with me? One date, and if you hate it, I'll never bother you again," he told her.

"Fine. You're picking me up tomorrow at this location," she told him as she scribbled down her address. "Do not be late or else I'm not coming," she told him, making him smile.

•

The night they had their date, his mom had dropped them off at a restaurant close to his house.

His mom had also driven the two of them back to his house for some "free desserts".

When they arrived at his house, Jade smirked at Beck when he explained that he had his own RV.

He was not a simple guy. Jade would learn that within the time span of their relationship.

••


	19. Writers (Jandre)

**Sorry this is short but I just had an idea and I stuck with it.**

**Writers (oneshot)**

**•**

**Summary:**

**Jade and Andre have been friends for years. They have something in common: their writing. That is why Jade goes to him for help after Tori cancel's Jades play to have her prome.**

**••••••**

Jade has never considered people like Tori her friend. Tori is more of an acquaintance who is friends with the same people Jade is friends with.

Cat is Jade's friend (after years of being annoyed by Cat, Jade finally granted Cat the title of being her friend). Robbie is Jade's friend (a more recent development).

But Andre is different. Andre had always been Jade's friend.

Jade had met Andre the same day she had met the rest of the gang on their first day of their Freshman year at Hollywood Arts.

She had thought he was funny. He wasn't annoying. He was just Andre: the hilarious dude who could write songs.

He was different than Beck and Robbie.

For one, he was a great writer. He could write music; she could write plays. Robbie could write gossip blogs, but that was all he was good for. Robbie could write about what was happening, but he couldn't create his own stuff like Andre and Jade.

That was why Andre was special.

Jade and Andre had worked with Beck, Robbie, and Cat to write and create a film for their Film and Production class. The thing was, Jade and Andre were the best writers in the group.

After Jade had gotten annoyed with the groups lack of writing skills, she had kicked all of them (even Beck) out of her house. All of them except for Andre.

Andre and Jade had spent hours writing that film.

Jade had kept correcting his grammar throughout he night, and he had joked about her being a perfectionist.

Then she had admitted that she wrote plays in her free time. She had explained how writing was an outlet for her. Because he understood her. Andre understood how she could put her passion into writing.

That being said, that was the reason, while Beck was in Canada, Jade had gone to Andre for help.

Jade had just found out that Tori had cancelled Jade's play, 'Clowns Don't Bounce'. Tori had cancelled Jade's play to put on a stupid Prom. (And no Jade didn't care that it was a Prome).

Since Beck was at his grandma's funeral in Canada, Jade didn't want to bother him with her problems. Therefore, she went to Andre, the one she knew would understand.

Andre was actually the one who encouraged her to start showing their teachers her plays in the first place. He was the one who encouraged her to put her work out there.

While she was at school, she had dragged him into the Janitors closet. (Of course, after she scared off the chic that wouldn't stop sucking face with Andre).

"Do you think I'm a bad writer?" She had asked him. She had left the lights off because she didn't want him to see her cry.

"You're the best writer I know, actually," he had told her.

"Seriously?" She had asked. Because nobody had ever said that to her before.

"Honestly. You write what you feel. It's amazing how many underlying messages you can write in your plays. My songs have pretty obvious meanings, but you make your plays ambiguous. It's cool."

"Then why did my play get thrown off to the side the second Vega decided she wanted a stupid prom?"

"It had nothing to do with your writing, Jade. It had to do with Sikowitz being Sikowitz," Andre told her.

"How do you always know what to say?" she had asked half smiling. Of course he couldn't see her face in the dark, but he could hear the sound of her tone.

"I'm a writer too. I guess I just have a way with words," Andre smirked, letting his laugh fill the closet. It was a sound that made Jade smile.

"You know I'm still gonna yell at Vega later," she stated.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled.

Later, when he saw her at the prome, he had smiled at her although he knew she was there to get revenge. He thought Tori deserved it to be honest. Jade did work hard on her plays.

That's one difference between Tori and Jade: Jade worked for what she wanted. Tori always got everything handed to her.

As he watched Tori freaking out about the prome, although he was Tori's friend too, he was secretly a little happy that Jade was there, trying to mess it all up.

•


	20. Change (Bade) (Jandre) (Jori) (Bat)

**I don't know what this is; I just thought of it? Sorry if it's confusing. **

**Summary: Beck and Jade break up due to a moment where Jade doubts her feelings toward Beck. (Bandre, Jandre, Jori, and Cade friendships)**

**•**

**Change (oneshot) [Bade] **

••••••

Sometimes, people see things that they aren't supposed to see; things that are private. In this case, Tori had seen a side of Jade she didn't even think existed.

Tori had been planning on spending Thursday afternoon at Beck's RV, working on a script for their Playwriting I class. Strictly for the purpose of completing a school assignment.

Beck and Tori were partners, assigned by their teacher Mr. Mueller.

The two had already worked out the details: Tori was supposed to arrive at his RV at approximately 5:00 P.M. Beck said he would leave the door open so that she could come in.

Tori opened the door to Beck's RV, at 4:54 P.M, abruptly stopping when she saw something that startled her.

Jade West.

Jade, the school's resident bad girl, the girl who carried scissors around with her, was in the middle of a fight with Beck. And she was speaking calmly, not yelling... something Tori forgot was capable from someone as scary as Jade West.

"Tori is just coming over to write a play! We were assigned to be partners by Mr. Mueller. This isn't my fault."

"This isn't about Tori," Jade sighed.

"Then what is it about?" Beck asked confused.

"It's about us!" She yells frustrated. Then her voice softened. "It's about you and me."

Jade's eyes filled with tears, something that shocked Tori.

"Don't cry, baby. What's wrong? We can work through this," Beck mumbled, lacing his hand with hers, kissing her knuckles.

Jade looks down at their hands with blurry eyes.

"See, we're okay," Beck said desperately, motioning to their joined hands.

Tori had never seen Beck look so desperate. It kind of made Tori cringe at how different the couple was acting when they were by themselves. They weren't yelling at each other.

"No we're not. We're not okay,"Jade breathed.

Tori wanted to leave but she couldn't. She had never seen a high school couple have such a serious conversation before. All of the guys Tori dated hadn't worked out because they didn't want to be in a serious relationship.

"Nothing about us feels right anymore," Jade took her hand out of Beck's, using the palm of her hand to wipe her tears away.

"When have we ever felt right? We have a dysfunctional relationship. So what?" Beck asked Jade.

"I'm not happy," Jade's cheeks were covered in her tears.

"Are you serious? I thought you wanted to be together. I thought you hated being happy. I... I can fix this," he told her.

"I don't hate being happy. You- you should know that. We can't fix this anymore, Beck. We've been doing this for years. We've been chasing what we used to have for so long. I don't think we're ever going to get it back. There's too many outside forces pulling us apart," she told him, searching his eyes for any confirmation.

"Outside forces?" Beck asked confused.

"Other people. I don't know," Jade explained sadly.

"I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?" Beck asked in shock.

After a moment of silence, Jade sighed. "Yeah," she bit her lip. "Yeah, I am," she told him.

Beck opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Tori slips out of the RV and starts walking away. Tori texts Beck that she couldn't get a ride so they would just have to do the project a different day. Tori doesn't think he would be in the condition to write a sad romantic scene when his heart was already broken.

"Wait... Jade," Beck stares at Jade. She was about to walk toward the door, but Beck had grabbed her hand.

"I love you," he tells her and she shakes her head.

"I know, Beck. And I'm sorry for waiting so long to do this. You know I'll always care about you. You'll be okay," she caresses his hand with her thumb and half smiles sadly at him, leaving him behind.

•

Jade sees the group at school the next day and Beck is nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Beck? I haven't seen him yet," She asks Cat.

"No. But one time, I hadn't talked to my brother for a year and I turns out-"

Jade just walks away from Cat, leaving the redhead to talk to Robbie.

Jade finds Andre.

"Have you talked to Beck?" She asks. She wants to make sure he's okay. She kind of randomly sprung the breakup out of nowhere. It had been coming in Jade's opinion. But Jade knows Beck is sitting in his RV right now, contemplating what he did wrong, missing school.

"Yeah. He called me last night after you broke up with him," Andre crosses his arms, defensive of Beck, one of his best friends.

"Was he upset?" Jade bites her lip.

"It was insane. He was... He," Andre pauses, unable to come up with the correct words.

"What did you say to him? If this is just one of your jealousy stunts so that he'll come crawling back to-" Andre tries to say, in a tone that stuns Jade. She's never heard Andre sound so serious.

"No! I- I didn't do it because I was jealous. I just... I told him the truth. I told him how I felt," Jade sighs.

"And how do you feel, Jade? When Beck called me last night, he was crying," Andre tells her. The warning bell has rung, signaling the five minute warning for class to start. Jade has a feeling that Andre and her will be a little late to class.

"He was crying?" Jade runs her fingers through her hair, a habit she picked up from Beck. Beck rarely cried. He was good at putting up a calm facade. Jade had only seen him cry three times in the course of their three year relationship.

"Yeah. Why was he crying? He wouldn't tell me. He just told me that it was over between you two. For good."

"I told him that we don't have the relationship that we used to have. I told him that I wasn't happy. Because I wasn't happy. I'm not happy," Jade sighs. Normally Jade wouldn't offer this many details about her feelings to anyone besides Beck. But Andre was her friend, and more importantly, Andre cared about Beck.

Andre stared at her for a second, looking into her eyes to find out if she was telling the truth.

Andre walks away from her, toward Sikowitz's class, and Jade sighs, following him in.

•

Jade sits next to Cat. Jade sees Tori staring at her curiously, but Jade just ignores it.

Vega had always been weird.

After class, Tori drags Jade into the janitors closet.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" Jade yells.

"Look," Tori breathes heavily as she blocks the door so that Jade can't escape.

"Andre told me about your breakup," Tori confesses. Although Tori had been there to witness most of the breakup, Andre had texted her about it as well.

Jade sighs.

"Why does everyone need to know about my business?" Jade rolls her eyes.

"Because we're your friends!" Tori tells her.

"We're your friends and we care about you," Tori tells her.

"You're not my friend, Vega," Jade growls.

"You know, you keep saying that. But you come over to my house and you spend time with me after school. I'm pretty sure that's what friends do," Tori says.

"I'm the one who broke up with Beck. He's the one you should be worrying about," Jade tells Tori.

"Why shouldn't we be worrying about you?" Tori asks.

"Because I don't need any pity. I'm okay," Jade says.

Jade pushes in front of Tori so that she can leave. Then she leaves Tori behind. Leaving people behind is something she's been doing a lot lately.

•

Jade sees Beck at school and it literally hurts.

When Cat comes up to her, telling her a story about her brother, Jade actually listens. Because a tiny part of herself hopes that Cat's happiness might rub off on her.

•

"Are you okay?" Jade asks Beck. School has ended and he's about to get into his truck.

Beck sighs when he sees her. Jade notices the bags under his eyes. The average person wouldn't notice him, but Jade notices.

"No. Not really," Beck admits.

Jade frowns.

"Are you happy, Jade?" Beck asks curiously. Because he did this to make her happy.

"Not really," she admits, making him frown.

She realizes that maybe Beck wasn't the one who made her unhappy. Maybe she was the one who made herself unhappy.

"Beck-" she tries to say.

But it's too late. He's already gone.

•

Cat figures out that Beck and Jade aren't dating anymore. It not like the ex couple has announced their breakup on the slap. But other kids at school notice that Beck and Jade aren't walking around holding hands anymore.

"Why did you and Jadey break up?" Cat asks Beck. Beck and Cat are siting in his RV.

"She wasn't happy anymore," Beck frowns, sitting next to the optimistic girl on the couch.

"But... She was too," Cat frowns. Cat saw the way Beck and Jade smiled at each other. Jade was happy around Beck. Beck was happy around Jade. Cat knows it.

Beck just shrugs, sighing.

"Well are you happy, Beck?" Cat asks curiously, taking out a piece of candy and popping it in her mouth.

"No. I'm not happy," Beck admits.

"Let's go get some icecream!" Cat smiles, happy that she came up with a good idea. Whenever Cat was upset, Beck and sometimes Jade, would take her out to get icecream.

"I don't know," Beck sighs.

"Pleasy?" Cat asks.

"Okay," Beck gives in. She gives him a grin and follows him to his car.

Of course, Beck being the gentleman he is, pays for both of their ice cream.

"Maybe time apart from Jade is good," Cat says absentmindedly. Something Beck doesn't miss. It's one of the few times the redhead is being serious.

"Why is it good?" Beck asks, not following Cat's train of thought.

"I think you and Jadey need time apart to realize that you need to be together. Like one time, by brother went to a special hospital for a couple months in Arkansas. I realized that I missed him because he was gone. You miss Jade. Jade needs to realize she missed you. And that you two were meant to be together, like Snow White and Prince Charming. Except you look more like Aladdin. You need to be together like Snow White and Aladdin," Cat tells him.

Beck smiles at his friend who he didn't realize was actually one of the smartest people he knew.

"Thanks Cat."

"Why? You bought the icecream," she smiles, eating her icecream.

Beck gives a half hearted laugh.

•

Jade knocks on his RV at 9:18 on a Sunday morning.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asks.

Jade walks in, without being invited, and she takes a deep breathe.

"You don't make me unhappy," she tells him. Because it's the truth.

"What?" He asks. He sits down on the couch and she sits down next to him.

"I mean, you make me feel miserable sometimes. But you don't make me unhappy. I think I just make myself unhappy," she sighs, looking up at him.

"I think breaking up was a mistake," she hold her breath waiting for an answer.

"Are you serious?" Beck asks.

"Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry I did that to you. I just have a lot going on right now, and-"

Beck cuts her off with a kiss which she reciprocates.

"I love you, Beck. I'm sorry," she mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too," he kisses her forehead, wrapping his arm around her so that she's leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

"Wait. What about the thing you said... You said that what we have between us has changed. Do you still feel that way?" Beck asked.

"Well, yeah," she admits.

"Things have changed. New people have shown up in our lives. We've changed as people too. Of course things have changed," she tells him.

"But you're okay with change, right?" He asks.

"Yeah. I am. We still love each other. That's all that matters, right?" She asks him.

"Yeah. That's all that matters," he kisses her forehead, making both of them smile.

Maybe things hadn't changed as much as they thought they had.

•


	21. Tiny Roles (Jandre) (Jikowitz)

**Tiny Roles (oneshot )**

**•**

**Summary: Jade is upset because she keeps losing all of the roles to Tori, and Andre helps her realize something that changes the way she thinks about acting. (Jandre and Jikowitz)**

•

**P.s , sorry this is so short. I wanted to do a Jandre oneshot and this happened, so I thought i'd post it anyway (:**

**••••••••**

After months of being out-shined by Tori Vega, Jade decides to talk to Andre. After all, Beck doesn't understand the feeling of not getting a role he wants. Beck always gets casted in Hollywood Arts plays.

Andre on the other hand: he knows. He knows what it feels like to not be chosen first. His parents hadn't chosen him first when they moved to Bora Bora, leaving him home to take care of his Grandma. He rarely got chosen for roles for school plays. But he didn't mind: he had his music.

•

"You know, just because you don't get the main role doesn't mean you're not the best actress at this school," Andre tells her after she confronted him.

Jade had threatened Tori because the Latina had yet again gotten the main role in one of Sikowitz's plays.

"What are you talking about, Andre?" Jade growls. Mostly because she didn't want Andre to see her upset.

"I don't know, girl. You're not getting all the main roles anymore because Tori is good at fitting into Mary Sue type roles. Ya know what I'm saying? You should only audition for the roles you think you want to play. Not just to beat Tori. You know, you can do well in tiny roles too," Andre tells her.

She stands there thinking about what he's said, and she gives a curt nod and walks away.

•

Sikowitz and Tori are both surprised when Jade doesn't audition for the newest play at their school. Jade just growls at them when either one asks her why.

At the last minute of the opening night of the play, Beck and Andre are both in the audience. They hadn't discussed whether Jade was watching the play or not. But Tori, Cat, and Robbie were all in the play.

Jade is actually backstage, helping Cat change quickly into her costume for the next scene. She had been running lines with Cat to help her.

"Jade, oh good you're here!" Robbie cries, flailing his arms with a script.

"We need someone to play Dana. Aubrey never showed up. She's at home sick and we didn't hire an understudy. Can you please play Dana?" Robbie asks frantically.

Jade takes the script and remembers her lines in six minutes.

•

Andre and Beck watch in shock as Jade appears on stage.

Her hair extensions are gone and she's wearing a short strapless black dress that barely covers her butt. She struts onto the stage in heels she borrowed from Tori.

"Come on, Jeremy. Don't you want to forget about Amanda? She won't even look at you in the eye," Jade says to Robbie.

"I don't know, Dana," Robbie whines.

"Quit whining. You're acting like a child. Do you want me or not?" Jade asks bluntly.

Beck and Andre watched as Robbie looked flustered. It looked like he wasn't acting.

"Amanda is never going to want you. Stop thinking about it and just kiss me, Jeremy," Jade says as Dana, crushing her lips to Robbie's. The lights went dark.

"That was hot. I didn't know Jade was in this play," Andre smiles.

"I didn't know either," Beck mumbles, bitting his lip.

•

"You know, I think you're doing the right thing, Jade," Sikowitz tells her.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asks, confused. Sikowitz had asked her to stay after class and then he had told her that he thought she was doing the right thing.

"I think it's good that you're auditioning less," Sikowitz says.

"So you think I'm a bad actress? You're glad I'm not going to be in as many of your plays?" Jade asks defensively, and angrily.

"No! Good Ghandi, no. I meant... Auditioning for everything is never good because you get your hopes up. There are some roles that, no matter how great of an actress you are, you cannot play. For example, any goody two shoes, nice character. You have to be comfortable in the roles your play. I'm glad you're selecting the roles that feel right. Thats what a good actress should do," he tells her.

Jade raises her eyebrows at the seriousness of what he had just spoken.

"Why the sudden change, may I ask?"

"Andre suggested it," Jade shrugs. Andre was smart, and logical. He was a very good friend. Why shouldn't she listen to him?

•

People at the school start noticing Jade's talent for what it is. Since she isn't threatening Sikowitz to give her roles anymore, Sikowitz actually takes the time to read some of the plays Jade has written.

The night one of her plays was being performed, Andre showed up, along with Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Cat.

"I knew you could do it, girl," Andre smiles warmly, hugging her after the show.

"Thanks," she tells him. Because she honestly means it.

•


	22. Butterflies (Cade)

**I don't really know what this is. This was a prompt by BorisYeltsin (have Jade save Cat from drowning. When Jade figures out Cat can't swim, she teaches her how). I kinda changed it a little because I had an idea and stuck with it? **

**•••**

**Butterflies (Jade centric), (Cade) oneshot**

•

Jade hates sand. She hates that little kids associate sand with castles and fun; she hates the disgusting gritty consistency and the way it sticks to her skin. Most of all, she hates that she only has bad memories with sand. She hates that she can remember exactly what she felt like when she was five years old.

She was learning how to swim when she was five, at the beach. She was floating, arms and legs spread out in the ocean. Her dad was holding her body in his arms, helping her float. But only because it was necessary that she learns how to swim; he didn't do it out of love. But she had still trusted him. And then he let her go.

"You can do it, Jadelyn. I have to go take this call," he had told her before vanishing from her sight.

She almost drowned that day.

Jade had cried a lot when he let go. She had felt water around her but she didn't know what to do. She saw his retreating figure but she was panicking. She knew she was sinking but she didn't know how to stay up. Eventually, she felt arms around her: but they weren't her parents.

"Shh, baby girl, it's okay," the owner of the arms had cried. It was a stranger. But Jade didn't feel unsafe in the strangers arms.

Jade was sobbing too hard to feel afraid of the comfort the arms provided.

The stranger holding Jade took her back to the sand, walking toward her umbrella.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" The woman asked, setting Jade on her lap.

Now that Jade's heart was beating at a normal rate, Jade had a chance to examine the woman. The stranger had curly brown hair that glistened in the sunlight.

"Jadelyn," Jade answered automatically.

"Jadelyn. May I call you Jade, sweetie?" The woman asked.

Jade nodded. She liked the name Jade. It felt safe and warm. It felt less forced than Jadelyn.

"Where are you parents, honey?" The woman asked.

"My daddy was helping me learn to swim but then he left. Mommy was sitting under a purple umbrella. She had on a red bathing suit. But they're not here anymore," Jade frowned, noticing her missing parents.

"Oh sweetie," the woman felt her heart hurt for the little girl whose parents forgot about her.

"Listen, honey. Your mommy and daddy must be around here somewhere," the woman said, trying to cheer Jade up.

Jade had nodded.

"What's your name?" Jade asked the woman curiously.

"My name is Laina, sweetie. You know...you're a very smart kiddo, Jade," Laina told Jade, making the little girl smile.

"Oh look honey, it's a butterfly," Laina pointed out to Jade. The butterfly had landed on the top of Laina's drink cooler.

"Did you know that butterflies only live for about fourteen days?" The woman asked Jade. When she noticed Jade's blue eyes bulge, she tried to calm the girl down.

"Don't worry, Jade. Butterflies have beautiful lives. See, aren't butterflies beautiful? They have colorful wings. They love flying through big fields of flowers too. They're happy, honey," Laina told Jade as the butterfly flew away.

Jade smiled. She liked butterflies.

"What are you still doing here, Jadelyn? We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago. Get in the damn car, I'm late for a meeting," Jade heard a deep voice tell her angrily.

"Go on, honey. Remember the butterflies," Laina smiled at Jade. Jade gave the woman a hug and scurried to her father who was waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up. You already made me late," her dad sighed, grabbing her hand and leading her to the car. He didn't notice how Jade had tears in her eyes as she was being dragged away from the first woman who had shown her actual affection instead of acting like she was a nuisance in their lives.

•

That is why Jade loves butterflies; it's also why she hates going in the ocean. Although she hates going in the ocean, she loves swimming.

Swimming in a pool is different than in an ocean because Jade knows there is always a bottom. She knew she would be okay.

Jade and Cat were spending a weekend at Cat's Nona's house during their Sophomore year, since Cat was staying at her Nona's house for a couple of weeks while her parents and her brother were in Arkansas to meet "special doctors" for her brother. Cat had annoyed Jade until Jade promised she would spend the weekend with Cat.

Today, they were going swimming. Jade's choice of course. Jade had been talking about Cat's Nona's pool since she arrived: there was an actual water slide. Cat's Nona was pretty rich, which Jade didn't mind at all.

While Jade was climbing up the water slide, she saw Cat slip into the pool. As Jade landed into the water, she was closing her eyes but she thought she heard squeaking. When Jade resurfaced, she saw Cat flailing around in the water. "Jade!" Cat had screamed, muffled by the water.

Jade had sprung into action and swam through the large pool, diving under the water to help Cat.

Jade quickly swam with Cat-who weighed only about 95 pounds- over to the steps. When they finally reached the steps of the water, Jade realized Cat was sobbing and coughing up water. Much like she had been when she was five. Jade patted Cat's back and didn't pull away when Cat hugged her.

"Shh, Cat. you're okay," Jade said. Usually, Jade would be annoyed at the perky redhead. But, the girl had practically been drowning. And she knew what that felt like.

Cat kept whimpering and Jade stayed silent until the redheads breaths returned to normal.

"What happened, Cat?" Jade asked. They had both gotten out of the pool and showered. Now they were sitting in Cat's bedroom, on her bed.

"You really wanted to go in the pool. I didn't want to make you upset, so I got in. But I don't know how to swim," Cat admitted.

"What? Seriously?" Jade asked. She had known Cat for about five years, and she had no clue Cat couldn't swim.

The next day, despite some yelling and crying, Jade had taught Cat how to swim. Jade had even smiled when she saw a butterfly land on the pavement by the pool.

•


	23. Trapped (Rade)

**Trapped (oneshot) (Rade)**

**Summary: **

**Jade feels like no one understands her when her grandma dies. She doesn't know how to explain her feeling of being trapped. Robbie talks to her and she is able to explain herself to someone who can relate to her.**

•••

Jade had been staring off into space throughout the whole school day. It was the middle of freshman year, and she was not in the mood to be with people who would ask her dumb questions all day. She hadn't wanted to go to school but her dad had made her. Although he was divorced from Jade's mother, he knew that his ex-wife's mother was dead. He let Jade stay home from school for two days after the funeral. But now she was back at school, much to her chagrin.

Jade was worried about her mom.

Jade and her mom were very similar. They look alike aesthetically: they both had chestnut brown hair, big blue eyes, and similar mouths. Jade and her mother are very similar in personalities as well: they both are incredibly smart and creative, as well as sarcastic and very irritable.

One characteristic that they share in common that Jade had realized when she was about ten years old, is that they both hate to cry in front of other people. Jade had never once cried in front of her friends at school. She had met Cat first when she was eight. So none of her friends had seen her cry. Jade had never even cried in front of Beck. Her mother was the same way. She never cried in front of anyone. Jade and her mom both kept their feelings inside, causing inner self destruction.

The reason Jade was staring off into space wasn't because she was upset about her grandmother. Of course she was upset. But she was more worried about her mother.

Jade was worried because she hadn't seen her mother cry at her grandma's funeral. Jade hadn't cried at the funeral, but she had cried when she was alone. Jade's mother hadn't cried at all, which was why Jade was concerned about her mother.

That morning, Jade had been leaving her house to go to school, and she decided to check on her mother.

She had knocked on the bedroom door, and there was no answer. So she went in. Jade hadn't seen her mother in the main part of the room, so she checked the bathroom. Her mom hadn't answered then, either. So Jade had gone inside the bathroom. The bathroom door to the toilet was closed. Jade had been almost positive that her mother was in there crying. And it scared her. It scared her to death. She had never seen her mother cry before. She felt so helpless. She wanted to help her mother but she knew that that was how her mother dealt with her pain.

Despite what rumors have been flooding around school, Jade loved her mother. She loved her and she was very worried.

Her friends had asked her if she was okay, and she just glared at them, because she didn't want them to see how she really felt.

•

"Jade?" Jade heard a voice. She was sitting in the dark in one of the old practice rooms in Hollywood Arts. No one at the school really knows about it except for Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre, because they used to hang out in there during freshman year. Since they made new practice rooms with better acoustics, this room was just used for storage.

Jade turned around, spotting Robbie sitting down hesitantly next to her.

"What?" She asked, because she wasn't in the mood to pick on him. He hadn't even brought his puppet, which was thoughtful of him. He probably anticipated Jade ripping off one of Rex's limbs anyway.

"I thought I'd find you in here. You weren't in the Black Box theater or the Janitors closet," Robbie commented, turning the light on.

"Turn the light off, Shapiro. And Why do you want to know where I am? Are you stalking me?"

"I just wanted to chat," he said nervously. He had noticed Jade spacing out all day and he knew something was wrong besides her grieving her grandmother.

"You know, my grandma passed away last year. Cancer. She was on my mom's side. We weren't that close, though," Robbie says.

"Yeah, I wasn't that close with my grandmother either," Jade said, staring at Robbie. Although they were in the dark, she could still see the outlines on his face. He was being oddly normal at the moment.

"Then why are you upset?" Robbie blurted, making Jade sigh.

"I'm not upset, Shapiro," she scowled at him.

"Okay. Well, maybe not upset... but you do keep zoning off. Something's on your mind. You can tell me if you want. I know you think I'm kind of a nerd and uh, not that great of a friend, but... I'm a great listener," Robbie told her quietly. She felt kind of bad for the poor kid. He had such low self esteem. Not that hers was much better.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children," she threatened, making him gulp.

"Okay," Robbie whispers, terrified of her threat.

"Uh, I don't know how to explain it. I, uh, I'm just worried about my mom," she admitted, playing with the rings on her fingers absentmindedly.

"Woah, really?" Robbie asked surprised. Jade growled at him.

"Just because you and every kid at this school are absolutely terrified of me, doesn't mean that I don't love my mom. It's not like I'm a satanic worshipper. I just hate a lot of things. I never said that includes my mom," Jade rolled her eyes.

Of course Robbie was just like everyone else at Hollywood Arts: he assumed things about her.

"Sorry," Robbie told her. "Why are you worried about your mom?" He asked her kindly.

"Well, I saw her crying for the first time ever this morning. I just... I want to help her but I don't know what to do. I feel trapped," Jade bit her lip, looking at the wall instead of the frizzy haired boy she was talking to.

"I know I'm being conceited for thinking about myself when my mom's mother just fucking died, but I want to help her. Helping her would make me feel better. I hate that I'm being so selfish," Jade sighed.

"I don't think you're being conceited. You want to help. Plus, I think most of the kids our age feel trapped anyways. You shouldn't hate yourself for it," Robbie told her, making the dark haired girl turn toward the boy to listen to him.

"I feel trapped by my own insecurities sometimes. I feel like nobody understands what it feels like to be the weird kid whose best friend is a puppet. I feel like nobody understands how I'm thought of a an afterthought," Robbie admits.

Jade doesn't know why, but hearing him talking down on himself doesn't cheer her up like it usually would. It makes her feel awful.

She doesn't know what to say, so she pats him on the shoulder awkwardly while they sit in silence.

"Nothing leaves this room, you go that Shapiro?" She asks. Her voice isn't as threatening as usual, but he understands her nonetheless.

"Okay," he says, letting their understanding sink in.

•


	24. Love Advice (Cade) (Jandre)

**Summary: **

**Cat and Andre ask Jade questions about love and she gives them surprisingly helpful advice. **

**Love Advice [oneshot] (Cade) (Jandre) **

**•**

**ps sorry this was so short **

••••

"Jade?" Cat asked. They were hanging out in Cat's obnoxiously pink bedroom on a Saturday.

"What?" Jade asked, picking at her black fingernail polish.

"Robbie told me he loved me," Cat admits to the raven haired girl, twirled a piece of her own red velvet hair.

"What? When did this happen, Cat?" Jade asks, ignoring the way Cat is being easily distracted.

"After school today. He drove me home, kissed me, and then he told me he loved me," Cat tells Jade.

"And what did you tell him?" Jade quirks an eyebrow, curious of how her perky friend reacted to her first declaration of love.

"I told him that I loved him too," Cat pouts.

"Why are you upset? I thought you liked Robbie?" Jade sighs at her friends mood swings.

"How am I supposed to know what real love is, Jadey? I love my parents, I love you and Beck, I love my brother, I love red velvet cupcakes, I love kitchens, I love cute baby animals, I love the color pink. How am I supposed to know if I love Robbie?" Cat asks, clearly confused.

"You'll know," Jade says dismissively.

"Jadey, help," Cat whines, making Jade groan in aggravation.

"Okay, fine. Uh, It feels different. When you love someone, you'd do anything for them," Jade tells Cat, ignoring the fact she called her Jadey.

"Oh. Okay. Well I gotta go tell Robbie!" Cat breaks out into a grin and grabs her phone.

"See you at school," Jade rolls her eyes as she leaves the house.

•

"Ugh. I hate how I'm on the only single guy at this school," Andre complains to Jade. They're sitting in the asphalt cafe. Andre had glanced at Robbie and Cat holding hands. Beck and Tori hadn't arrived yet.

"This is kinda weird... But we're friends right?" Andre started. "Okay, hear me out: How do you know you're in love with someone?"

Jade groans. What does she look like to people, the love expert?

Jade can see Andre staring at Tori across the cafeteria, who was talking to Beck as they were getting food.

Jade had always suspected something going on between Andre and Tori. The two had been flirting more recently these past couple weeks but nothing had specifically happened yet.

"Ugh, I don't know," Jade sighs.

"You know best out of all of us. Beck won't talk about it cause he thinks I still have a crush on you, which I don't," Andre tells her.

"Okay, fine. You want the truth? Love is fucking awful, dude," Jade shakes her head.

"I need real advice," Andre sighs.

"I'm being serious. Love can be awful. Like now, how you're in love with Tori and she doesn't know that you're in love with her," Jade smirks.

"Hey-"

"Never interrupt me," Jade glares at Andre who suddenly regrets asking the goth for help.

"Like I said before you made me want to light you on fire: love is awful. But it's also one of the greatest things ever. For example, you love Tori. I think that sometimes, we love people so much, we have to be numb to it. Since she loves you so much already as a friend,Tori's numb to your feelings. If we actually felt how much we really loved people, it would probably kill us," Jade watches Beck ordering one coffee, just for her, which makes her smile.

Andre looks back at Jade.

"That was deep, girl. I think you're right, though," Andre smiles as Tori and Beck approach, along with Cat and Robbie.

Jade just half smiles and gives Beck a quick peck on the cheek, trying not to blush. She doesn't wasn't people to know that she knows a lot about love.


	25. Confessions (Jandre)

**Oneshot: 'Confessions' (Jandre)**

**Jade and Andre start having a conversation and she tells him that she knows he wrote 365 Days about her.**

**•**

Jade and Andre are sitting in a practice music room in Hollywood Arts and having a discussion about random things.

Jade had started talking about her dad.

And Andre actually listened.

"I call my real dad 'Step Father' sometimes," Jade admits to Andre. Beck wouldn't understand. Beck made it very clear that disrespecting her elders was wrong. Beck was raised like that. Of course Andre respected his elders. But he knew the difference between a joke and what's not. Beck was too serious. It's not like Jade didn't respect her elders. They're just really old and gross. Plus, her dad isn't an elder. He is just a lousy father.

"What? Why?" Andre half smiles and chuckles at her, and she finds herself staring at him a little to long and hoping to hear his laugh a little too much than she should as friend.

Andre, Cat, and Jade had stayed after school together since Beck and Tori had to write a scene for Sikowitz's class together. They were all going to meet up later at Tori's house together, so they decided to all stay after school.

Of course, ten minutes into hanging out with Cat, the redhead became distracted when Robbie (and Rex) showed up. So Cat left to go hang out with Robbie in a different room, away from an annoyed Jade.

"Why do I call him 'Step Dad?'" Jade repeats his question, trying to think of a snarky comment. But she can't think of any.

"He always gets annoyed when I call him that. Since it's not true," Jade smirks thinking about the dad's facial expressions when she calls him that.

Andre looks confused for a second, but then Jade keeps talking. There's something about Andre that makes Jade want to be honest. It's almost like he has this comforting warm aura about him.

"It makes me laugh. I like making him annoyed. But it's not like in a mean spirited way. It's not like the way that I'm happy when people I hate get hurt. But it's like... how you laugh when you stub your toe or trip on your own feet or bang your shin against a piece of furniture. It's some kind of perverse defense mechanism," Jade admits, using her purple scissors to play with the ends of her hair.

Andre frowns for a second.

"You know, you've always been a mystery to me," Andre tells her. The way she smiles, genuinely, wholeheartedly at his statement, makes him want to pull her into a kiss her right then and there. But he knows he can't. She's still dating Beck.

"I know," Jade smirks. She knows he likes her. As more than a friend. For some reason, she doesn't feel weird about it. Because a little part of her actually likes him too.

Andre knew he was lying to himself; he never was going to get over his crush on Jade.

Jade stares into his eyes for about twenty seconds which starts to make him uncomfortable, because he thinks he knows that he likes her.

"Why are you staring at me? I didn't do anything," he blurts.

Jade smirks. "I know you wrote that song about me," she confesses. It was out of the blue, but not really.

"What? What song? I wrote that for my dog," Andre lies, watching her as she stands up and moves to sit next to him on the couch.

"No you didn't," she rolls her eyes.

"Look, Andre. I saw the way you looked at me. You looked at me at least ten times. It was the same way you looked at me after I sang the song we wrote," Jade tells him.

"What?" Andre blurts. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm not stupid! I know how you blurt out your feelings. Whenever you don't blurt out your feelings, your facial expressions get all weird. Like right now, when you're denying the fact that you wrote a song for me, when I know for a fact that you did," Jade tells him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Andre asks. "Sinjin has a crush on you. Half the guys in this school have crushes on you. You always just yell at them. So why not yell at me?" Andre asks, confused.

"Well, first of all, you're my friend. Second of all, I never told you that I didn't like you back," Jade tells him, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"But I'm dating Beck now," Jade states. "And I love him."

Andre swears he feels his heart shatter.

"I know," Andre sighs.

"So... we're cool now?" Andre asks after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. We're cool," Jade half smiles.

Just then, Cat opens the door. "C'mon guys, Beck is waiting to drive us to Tori's house," Cat smiles. Jade sighs and walks out of the room.

Jade finds herself looking over at Andre a couple of hours later when they're in Tori's living room. She can't help but let her mind drift to thoughts about what it would be like to date like Andre. A guy who cares less about what people think of him. A guy who would care about her just as much as she cared about him. A guy who would take her side. And although she tries to convince herself she wouldn't like dating him, she secretly wants it to happen.

•


	26. A Good Scene (Jikowitz)

I just thought of this, I know it's really short. I'm working on another oneshot right now.

(:

**•••**

**Summary: Jade asks Sikowitz for some advice and he's surprisingly helpful.**

**.**

**A Good Scene (Jikowitz)**

•••••

"What makes a scene good?" Cat asked one day while they were at lunch. She had asked Jade specifically, since she looked up to Jade as an actress.

"I don't know. Maybe if people feel certain emotions from it. If it seems real ?" Jade tried to answer.

"Okay," Cat smiled.

Jade had spent the majority of the rest of her day wondering the same thing.

Sikowitz spent a lot of time showing them acting exercises to help them become serious, but he never told them what made a good scene.

Jade decided she would ask the barefoot man what he thought. He would probably give her an answer, even if it was slightly crazy.

•

"What makes a scene good?" Jade asked Sikowitz. He had made sure his students knew they could talk to him anytime about whatever they wanted. Jade had taken him up on that offer during her freshman year.

"Well, what do you mean, 'good'?" He asked, sipping his coconut.

"I don't know Sikowitz. How do you make people want to watch your performance? How do you make people have a connection with you?" She rolled her eyes at the man who was rubbing his beard dramatically.

"You know what, nevermind. I'll just-"

"No! Wait, young Jude. I have an answer," he told her. He made her sit down on the lip of the stage.

"Coconut?" She offered her. She rolled her eyes, about to stand up.

"Oh, right. Acting," Sikowitz half smiled.

"Okay. If really great actor or actress acts a scene that works down in your heart and changes the way you see, and think, and feel, you don't think, 'oh, I love this scene because it's universal.' That's not the reason anyone loves a play," he told her.

"The scene will be like a secret whisper from a dark secluded alleyway. Psst, you. Yeah, you. Hey kid. Yes you, with the face," Sikowitz whispered the last part in her ear.

Jade nodded, trying to understand his point.

"It's an individual shock to the heart, Judy. A grand old shock to the organ right here," Sikowitz put his hand on the left side of his chest, exaggerating the motion and butchering her name again.

"You may see one scene, my grandmother sees another scene, I see a different one. They are all the same scene. A really great scene will never strike anybody the same way and the large majority of people it'll never strike in any deep way at all. But, nevertheless, Jude, a really great scene is fluid enough to work its way into the mind and your soul and your heart through all kinds of different angles, twists and turns, in ways that are unique and peculiar and very specific to you. It will make your heart pound in your chest, because you feel so connected to it," Sikowitz told Jade.

The seriousness of his answer shocked her a little bit. She was expecting some spiel about coconuts or something equally ridiculous.

"Thanks," she said, eyeing her teacher who had immediately jumped to his feet.

"Good Ghandi! I'm late! I need to take that baby corn to the animal hospital!" Sikowitz suddenly yelled, picking up a baby corn from the corner of the room.

"He's sick," Sikowitz explained. Jade just rolled her eyes, leaving her crazy teacher to jump through the window.

•


	27. Thanksgiving (Rade)

**I don't know what this is.**

**I was writing something else and then this happened...**

**••••••**

**Summary: Jade spends Thanksgiving with Robbie and his family, and she doesn't have a horrible time.**

**••**

**Oneshot: Thanksgiving (Rade) (and a little Bade)**

**•**

Beck had sighed rather dramatically, which made Jade turn her head in irritation.

"Thinking about it is only going to upset you," Beck told her in an irritated tone.

"Am I bothering you? Is that it? You just can't wait to leave me here, so you can go to Canada, huh?" Jade asked defensively but angrily, although rather quietly, disconnecting her hand from Beck's.

She didn't want other people getting involved in their conversation.

Jade was already on edge. Beck had told her he was spending Thanksgiving with his relatives in Canada, which meant he was going to be gone for over a week, since he didn't go to Canada that often and he got an excused absence for his Grandmother's 99th birthday ('it may be her last!').

"I'm not abandoning you," Beck sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes you are abandoning me. And on a holiday I hate! You know what my family does for Thanksgiving, Beck? Nothing. Starting the year after my mom left, every fucking year, since I was eight years old, my father brought home a turkey sandwich he picked up from the gas station, and sent me to my room because he was busy with 'work'. He always gets ready to go to his friends house and celebrate Thanksgiving there, without me. And every year, while everyone at school was preparing for Thanksgiving, I would have to go to school and make the stupid fucking hand turkeys and sing those god awful songs about the pilgrims and the Native Americans. God I hate it. You know I hate it. And now you're making me stay here alone. By myself. For an extra week," Jade groaned, leaning against Beck's chest. They were siting in the Asphalt Cafe, but they had gotten there early so it was mostly empty.

"I'm really sorry, baby. It's not that long," Beck said, kissing her forehead.

"You could come with me," Beck suggested. The last time Jade had met Beck's family, they told her that she wasn't allowed to come back.

"No, I can't. I already got shunned," Jade rolled her eyes, thinking about the Oliver family Christmas two years ago in Canada. She had made four of Beck's family members cry. Jade had actually had a great time, too. She had gotten to experience a real Thanksgiving that year, even if it was slightly more dramatic than what the Oliver's were used to.

"You know what? I have a great idea. I'll just cook a Thanksgiving meal and eat it all by myself," Jade said, scowling. "That's what I usually do anyway, right?" Jade sighed, picking at her veggie burrito.

Andre, Cat, and Tori sat down at the table, unaware of what Jade or Beck were talking about.

"You know, you don't have to do that to yourself, okay? Playing that sadomasochistic victim card. It doesn't help you that often," Beck sighs.

"Don't tell me what to do, Beckett," Jade seethes.

"Plus, It's masochistic, not sadomasochistic, you idiot," Jade spits at him

"Just relax," he tells her, slipping his hand back into her own and squeezing it, which doesn't go unnoticed by the gang.

"Can I maybe have Thanksgiving with one of you all?" Jade grits her teeth as she asks, knowing Beck wanted to her to ask the question to them.

"But why can't you just have Thanksgiving with your own family?" Tori asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "My family doesn't celebrate it," Jade told the group.

"You can come over to my house, Jadey!" Cat grinned.

"That's okay, Cat," Jade said. She didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with Cat's brother who always managed to steal and wear her bras.

"Sorry girl, you know how my family gets," Andre said. He had large family who wouldn't take well to a new person, much less a person like Jade.

"Then I guess I'm hanging with you, Shapiro," Jade sighed.

"Well, I don't know if my family-"

"Pick me up at seven, Shapiro," Jade ordered.

•

Jade was surprised when a black truck rolled up in her driveway. She didn't expect Robbie to drive a truck. Than again, she probably hadn't paid much attention to him anyway.

Jade hopped into his truck.

"Tell me about your family, Shapiro," Jade said. She didn't want to go into an environment unprepared.

"Uh. My mom is cool. She's a lawyer. My dad is a doctor, so he isn't home as much. I have two siblings, 13 year old twin sisters. Andrea and Saralee. Andrea goes by Andie. We're with my moms side of the family this year. So my grandma is pretty cool. She's judgemental. My grandpa falls asleep a lot. He makes rascist jokes too. Um, my mom has two sisters and a brother. Her sister Lydia is married to Uncle David. They have two kids: Charlotte, who is ten I think, and Emma who is 4. My mom's other sister, Patti, is married to Seth. They have Anthony, their oldest. He's fourteen. Then there's Sam, he's twelve. There's Rachel, she's five. My mom's brother, Jeff, he's married to Maddie, but they don't have any kids. Oh and my dad's side of the family lived in Philadelphia. My moms side lives here. They're all Jewish, not that it matters," Robbie explains. Jade doesn't interrupt him throughout the explanation. For once, Robbie isn't talking about completely intolerable things.

"Be prepared for a lot of questions about yourself," Robbie says as they pull into his driveway.

Jade shakes her head. Beck's family was a lot older. There wasn't as many little kids running around. This was going to be interesting.

•

"Everyone, I told you about Jade," Robbie announces as he walks through the front door. She had been in front of Robbie's house two times to pick Cat up. But Jade had never been inside.

"Hello, Jade, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Robbie's mom says. Jade half smiles. She wasn't in a horrible mood, so she guessed she could play nice.

"Your hair is blue!" A little girl runs up to Jade, making the family laugh.

"This is Rachel," Robbie's mother says.

The whole family is so inviting, it's so bizarre. Jade can tell Robbie is walking on Ice around her because he doesn't want her to snap. She thinks it's kinda funny just how scared he is of her.

"Where's Rex?" Jade asked Robbie curiously. Not that she wanted to see the puppet. But he had been absent from all conversation, and she wanted to know.

"My parents said I wasn't allowed to take him with me," Robbie admits.

"My family doesn't know I still have Rex," Robbie admits, which makes Jade frown.

Robbie is Robbie because of Rex. Jade wonders what Robbie is like without Rex.

•

At dinner, Jade sits in between Robbie and his sister Andie, who Jade had started to develop a liking for. The girl was very sarcastic for a 13 year old. His other sister, Saralee, is quieter, much like Robbie's dad, Jade noticed.

Jade is sitting across one of Robbie's Aunts (she forgot which one).

"So, Jade. How do you know Robbie? He's never talked much about you," Robbie's father asks curiously.

"We've been friends since Freshman year," Jade finds herself saying. Normally, he wouldn't admit to being Robbie's friend. But she was in his house, with his family, on a holiday specific to Family, eating his family's food.

"You go to Hollywood arts as well?" Patti, Robbie's aunt, the one sitting across from Robbie asks.

Jade is about to confirm that detail, when his Grandma opens her mouth.

"Why is your hair blue?" His grandma asks, making Robbie groan. He does not want Jade yelling at his family.

"Because I like it," Jade said calmly, taking a sip of her water.

"As I was saying, before my mother interrupted me," Patti backtracked.

"You go to Hollywood Arts?" Patti asked.

Jade nodded, sighing.

"Can you sing? Robbie says the people at his school are really really good!" Rachel, his five year old cousin smiles, eating a piece of turkey.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Patti chastises.

"Yeah, I sing," Jade told them. "I act, I sing, I dance, and I'm a writer," Jade told them.

It was weird having people question her about what she did at school. Her parents didn't ask or care (at least her father chose not to question her). Beck and her friends already knew what she could do.

It was nice, to say the least.

•

They were sitting around, eating desert.

Jade realized she didn't hate Robbie's family.

As he drove her back home, she even half smiled at him.

"Don't tell anyone I didn't have a horrible time," she said before walking inside to her house.

•


	28. Diary

**Summary:**

**These are like Jade's diary entries from elementary to high school. Sorry if the dates are weird for the end. I just wanted to try it out.(: thanks for reading.**

**•**

**Diary (oneshot)**

••••••••

06/05/02

Today was my ninth birthday. Mom is in Tennessee right now for a 'conference'. She's been gone for two weeks. My dad left me this notebook, along with a silver bracelet (that I'm never going to wear) by my bedroom door, with a sticky note that said 'Happy Birthday. There's some cake in the fridge.- Dad' I think it's funny how he thinks he can buy me his love with presents. He should've spent his money on something better than this stupid notebook and that ugly bracelet (I'm never referring to this notebook as a diary because diaries are lame). Since my birthday's in the summer, and since Caterina is at a summer camp in Arizona, I have nothing to do and nobody to hang out with. Best birthday ever, right? I think I'm just going to go back to sleep.

-Jadelyn

•

06/17/02

I returned the bracelet that my dad bought me and they gave me 75 dollars for it! I wrote Caterina a letter from camp and she said she's having fun. I decided to investigate the community theater a couple days ago. I convinced them to let me watch one of their rehearsals for a play called Sweeney Todd by bribing them with the money. They wouldn't take my money, so I pretending to cry. They let me stay. I loved it a lot. It's bloody and the main boy uses a knife to slit peoples throats open. It's just a sound effect! They flash a red light on the stage and use a sound effect to pretend they're cutting someone's throat open. I think it's really cool! Caterina probably wouldn't like it, though. Her brother might.

-Jadelyn

•

03/08/03

Caterina invited me to her brother's birthday party. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to go. When I got there, there were three other people there. A boy named Jesse in a clown suit, who Caterina claimed was her cousin, a boy named Simon, who was curled up into a ball on the Valentine's carpet, and Caterina's brother Frankie.

It was really weird. Caterina wanted me to come, so I did. Caterina and I tried karaoke at the party, and her mom says we were really good. I kind of liked singing.

-Jadelyn

•

05/17/03

Mom and Dad have been screaming at each other a lot. Dad says mom 'cheated on him' but I don't know what that means. Mom left a couple days ago and Dad says that I should forget about mom.

-Jadelyn

•

07/08/04

I wrote a story and I showed it to my English teacher. It was about mom leaving. She called my dad and he got angry at me. He told me to write about other stuff. I wrote a play about butterflies suffocating. I showed Caterina and she said she didn't want to act it out because it was sad, but that it was still good. I wrote a happier play, for Caterina's sake, and we performed it for Caterina's parents and Frankie. It was about two girls who got lost in a forest.

Halfway through, Caterina's parents got a call that Frankie needed to be taken to Iowa to go to a special hospital. Caterina and I did the play for Caterina's Nona after that, since Caterina had to stay with her Nona.

Her Nona's house is closer to my house, so I'm actually happy about that.

-Jadelyn

•

12/04/05

Caterina and I decided to call ourselves Cat and Jade now. We hated how our names were so long. So we changed it. I told Dad and he rolled his eyes. But it's okay.

Cat and I decided to sing together, and we were actually really good. We spent all day at the library learning about harmonies. Mrs. Hall taught me how to play the piano too. I used the piano in the music room at school.

-Jade

•

06/05/05

I asked my dad to get me a keyboard for my birthday and he did. Cat and I sing together all the time now and I think we're really good. Our voices are different, but they sound good together. Cat spent the night at my house for my birthday, which was fun. She was a little too hyper, but it's fine.

-Jade

•

07/19/05

I decided to get some new clothes for middle school. They're black, mostly. Dad didn't like them but I do. They remind me of Sweeney Todd, the first play I ever saw. Sweeney Todd was obsessed with butcher knives, but since the school has a rule about bringing weapons to school, I decided to bring scissors instead, since they were on the school supplies list and they still work really well. I like to cut things up with the scissors. I have three pairs.

-Jade

•

07/14/05

This year, Cat and I are in middle school. But we're not in the same class anymore! I didn't know anyone besides Cat when I got there. I met a boy named Andre Harris, though. He sings a lot and plays a lot of instruments, which is cool.

Cat and I promised we would still hang out a lot though. I hope so. Even though Cat can be overly happy sometimes, she's still my best friend.

-Jade.

•

07/22/05

I have been talking a lot with Andre. He's really funny and he is really smart. Cat met a weird boy named Robbie as well in her class. His hair is frizzy and he wears jeans that are too tight. Plus he carries around a perverted puppet named Rex. And he acts like Rex is a real person. Robbie's not that bad though, compared to everyone else at school.

For Cat's birthday, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and I all hung out at Cat's house. We watched a couple movies (I could tell the boys didn't want to watch the movies Cat picked out, but they were being nice, which was good). It was pretty fun. I got Cat a stuffed animal of a purple giraffe, because I thought she would like it. She did.

-Jade

•

8/10/05

Cat's brother has been having a lot of problems lately and I think that Cat's been acting more child-like in order to get her parents attention. She gets distracted more easily. She laughs at stupid stuff and says things that she used to say when she was younger. Cat has always been sensitive but I think she's becoming more sensitive. She had always lived in her own world, but I think she's becoming a lot sadder because of her brothers issues, and she tries to hide her sadness with fake happiness. I really hope she'll be okay.

-Jade

•

8/23/05

Middle school is different than elementary school. There are a couple really mean girls that keep making fun of Cat because of the way Cat is, and it's hard because we're not in the same class. I found the girls and threatened them with my scissors to stay away from Cat. I think they were actually really scared of me! It was pretty cool.

-Jade

•

09/05/05

Cat and I auditioned for the beginning of the year play at school and we both got a part! We're putting on a play called 'Once Upon a Mattress' and Cat is playing the main princess, Princess Winnifred, and I'm playing Lady Larken. It sounds cool. I hope it turns out okay. Andre and Robbie got parts too. Robbie is Prince Dauntless and Andre is Sir Studley. They're pretty good.

-Jade

10/11/05

We put on the play and I think it went really well. My mom showed up in the audience. I don't think my dad knew that she was coming because he got really grumpy. It was the first time I saw her in two years. Her hair looks darker and she looks happier.

When I got home from the play, I cried in my room, because I hated that she looks so happy without me. And I hated that I was crying, because my dad had told me that crying was weak. And I don't want to be weak.

-Jade

•

10/ 05/05

Today, at school we learned about the ships that Christopher Columbus used to discover America. We were learning about world history, and my teacher brought it up. I hate Christopher Columbus.

I hate that Mrs. Connelly tried to tell us that Christopher Columbus 'discovered' America. I don't know why everyone fails to mention the fact that the Native Americans were there 14,000 years before Columbus even showed up! What's up with that? Columbus wasn't looking for a new land. He was looking for India and China. He was looking for their gold. But he was too stupid to do that, and he ended up finding what developed into America instead. Christopher Columbus was a sex slaver, a mass murderer, and sociopathic imperialist. He was an awful person who does not deserve to have his own holiday! Christopher Columbus discovered America just like how I discovered my father was cheating on my mother: He stumbled into it. It's not right.

-Jade

•

01/08/ 06

Dad forgot about Christmas this year. Cat asked me what I got for Christmas and I lied and told her I got some clothes.

Dad didn't come home for Christmas or New Years, but I couldn't leave the house because Cat was in New York with her family, and I can't drive yet.

I think Dad was drunk because when I tried to talk to him, he growled at me and slammed the door to his room. Plus he smelled like alcohol.

He told me my mother called and wanted to talk to me. But he said that he told her she couldn't talk to me I don't think that was his choice to make, since she's my mom. I didn't want to talk to her, but it wasn't his choice to make.

-Jade

•

02/14/06

Andre and I started writing songs together and I think we're really good. Cat and I sang at the talent show while Andre played the piano for a song that we wrote together. We won (everyone else was horrible, though.

-Jade

•

09/15/07

I found this journal in my closet. I haven't written in here for years.

Cat, Robbie, Andre, and I got into into Hollywood Arts. We all have the same teacher, Sikowitz, who I think is really cool. He walks around barefoot and drinks coconut milk. He's a little bald. I think he's hilarious.

All of us practiced our acting and our singing together over the summer, and I practiced playing the piano and writing a little with Andre in order to prepare for our auditions.

We met a new kid last year named Beck who moved here from Canada. He's an actor and he got into Hollywood Arts too. He's kind of in our group now. It's annoying though. He's not scared of me like my other friends are. Beck asked me out, too. Like on a date. I told him no, and he asked me out like eight more times. I finally agreed (out of annoyance) and he's going to take me out for coffee tomorrow.

-Jade

•

12/07/08

Beck and I are dating. He's actually pretty cool. He has his own RV. A lot of girls stare at him because he's hot. It's really annoying. He's one of the best actors in our grade (but he's not better than me).

Cat and I are kind if drifting a part, which sucks. She's getting really close to Robbie as I'm getting closer to Beck. She's still my best friend, though. Also, Robbie has a huge crush on Cat. It's so obvious, yet Cat doesn't get it. Beck and Andre are pretty much best friends now too. I'm glad Cat and I met Andre and Robbie, although I would never admit it to either of the boys.

-Jade

•

2/06/09

Beck and I have been getting really close. We said I love you already, a long time ago, and it's really weird. It was hard to. My dad doesn't know about Beck but I don't think he would care anyway. I met Beck's parents. They hate me. I honestly don't care, though.

Also, I have a stalker. His name is Siniin and he's the weirdest kid I have ever met. He's obsessed with me.

-Jade

•

8/20/09

Everything was going fine until the new girl showed up at school. I heard about her from Andre. He told me that she took Trina Vega's place at the showcase, and that she was Trina's sister.

The first time I saw her, she was flirting with my boyfriend. So I poured coffee on her during the improv scene.

I hated that she was friends with my friends, and that she was flirting with my boyfriend.

Beck got upset with me after I poured coffee on her and we had our first fight.

Our second fight happened when he kissed Tori. He kissed her to during the ABC improv thing. He could have avoided the kiss in a million different ways, but he chose to kiss her.

And Tori smirked at me, as if she was saying 'I won! Your boyfriend chose me!'

And, everyone clapped about it. Besides Cat. I knew I scared people but I didn't know everyone hated me.

-Jade

•

9/20/09

I'm still mad at Beck that he kissed Vega. I don't think he really understands that it actually hurt me. Tori's been becoming really popular around school. It's like she's taking my place. All of my friends want to hangout with her, Beck wants to date her (although he denies it), and she's stealing all of the main roles although she knows nothing about acting or singing.

She didn't practice to get into this school like the rest of us did. And I hate her.

-Jade

•

4/11/10

I forgot about this notebook.

I decided to deal with my anger by cutting things up. It's helpful.

Everything's so complicated and I wish I could go back in time and be Jadelyn again. At least my father acknowledged my presence then. I haven't talked to him in three months. I'm basically living by myself. Beck and I broke up. Cat comes over a lot, which is good.

-Jade

•

10/11/13

I just found this in the back of my closet. The only thing that's stayed the same since I was nine is the fact that my favorite color is black, my best friend is Cat, and my parents don't care about me as much as they should. At least my life has been somewhat consistent.

-Jade


	29. Cat's Brother (Cade)

**Summary: Jade witnesses one of Cat's brothers freak outs, and tries to calm Cat down.**

**••••**

**Cat's Brother (Cade)**

•

Jade hated a lot of people. One person she could never hate was Cat.

Of course Cat's cheerful attitude could be annoying, but she was so sensitive, that Jade found herself protecting the girl.

Jade had been at the Valentines house for dinner. She was spending the night at Cat's house.

She was sitting next to Cat. Cat was sitting across from Frankie, her brother.

Jade had been best friends with Cat for about seven years, and she knew that just the slightest thing could provoke Frankie into having a freak out.

Jade had experienced about ten out of the hundreds of episodes Frankie had had so far, which usually included crying and screaming from all members of the Valentine family.

The family, plus Jade were gathered around the wooden table in the kitchen eating soup. Frankie was slurping the soup annoyingly. Usually, Jade would have ripped his arm off, but it was Frankie and he was actually pretty dangerous.

Eventually, Mrs. Valentine got so fed up with the slurping, she microwaved some leftover pasta for Frankie and took away the soup.

Jade sighed as she watched Cat and Frankie arguing. Frankie had made some remark about Cat's bra, and his parents had done nothing to tell him that what he said was inappropriate.

"Stop it Frankie! Jade is here!" Cat has cried.

There was lots of screaming. Frankie had thrown his pasta at Cat, which made her cry.

Jade had gotten in the middle, trying to defend Cat. It was a huge mess.

Mrs. Valentine had scooped up her phone and called one of Frankie's many doctors. And the police.

Jade had tried to lead Cat upstairs, away from the cops, but Cat kept kicking and screaming.

Eventually, Jade grabbed the girl who weighed only about 95 pounds, and carried her up to her room.

When Cat's bedroom door closed, Cat broke down in sobs.

Jade wasn't the best at comforting people, but she had been friends with Cat long enough to know how to calm the girl down.

"It's okay, babygirl," Jade mumbled, sitting down on the bed with Cat.

"Frankie always gets so much attention! I hate it, Jadey! I hate him!" Cat cried into the pink bedspread.

Jade started to rub Cat's back. She had rarely seen Cat like this. And she had never heard Cat say she hated anything before.

"Come on, Cat. Get in bed," Jade told the girl.

"I'm not tired," Cat pouted.

"Okay, fine," Jade sighed.

"Stay with me," Cat begged. Jade took a breath and slipped into the bed, reminding herself that Cat needed this right now.

"Thanks for not leaving me. My family leaves all the time. You never do," Cat smiled, wrapping her arms around Jade in a hug.

Jade felt a pang in her heart for the girl. Cat's parents had always treated Cat as second important in the Valentine family.

They dropped everything for Frankie.

Jade hugged Cat back. She didn't hate hugs like she pretended to.

"I'll never leave you babygirl," Jade mumbled. She was telling the truth.

"Promise?" Cat whimpered.

"I promise," Jade spoke, running her fingers through Cat's bright red hair.

"You're my best friend ever, Jadey," Cat smiled.

"Don't call me Jadey. But...you're my best friend too," Jade said, gently kissing Cat's forehead.

Jade felt very maternal around Cat. It had to do with Cat's sensitivity and Jade's desire to protect her.

"I can't fall asleep!" Cat whined.

"And I left Mr. Purple downstairs," Cat added.

"Wanna go to Freezy Queen?" Jade asked. Maybe icecream could calm the redhead down and make her forget about the incident that occurred earlier.

"Okay!" Cat giggled, shooting up and hurrying to put her shoes on.

•

On the way to the icecream store, Cat kept singing some annoying pop song on the radio.

"No!" Jade growled, warning Cat to stop.

Cat frowned but quickly got over it.

"What flavor ice cream are you gonna get Jadey?" Cat wondered, petting Mr. Purple.

"Coffee."

"One time, my brother drank coffee," Cat giggled. "It wasn't decaf. He stole it from my parents. He ended up passing out," Cat said calmly as Jade pulled into the parking lot.

Jade sighed.

"Get out," Jade said, opening her own car. She started walking toward the restaurant.

Cat ordered a cone of the Superman icecream, because it had so many colors.

It was about 2:00 in the morning once they returned to Cat's house. The cars in the driveway were missing.

Caterina,

Dad and I are on our way to Arizona with your brother. Call if you need anything

-Mom

Jade found the note and crumbled it up. She didn't want Cat to see it and start crying.

•

"Jadey?" Cat asked quietly. Jade had promised to sleep over and was now sitting next to Cat on the redhead's overwhelmingly pink bed.

"What?" Jade growled. It was about 3:30 in the morning.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Cat turned toward Jade with eyes full of tears.

"Of course not, Cat. You're one of the best people I know," Jade admitted, which made Cat's face light up.

But then she remembered why she was upset.

"But I said that I hated Frankie. Does that make me mean?" Cat asked.

"No, Cat. It doesn't. You were just upset, okay. People say things when they're upset."

"So when you hate things, it's because you're upset?" Cat asked.

"I guess. Please go to sleep. It's almost 4 in the morning," Jade sighed.

"KK," Cat smiled.

•

"This weekend, my brother threw pasta at me," Cat told their group cheerfully at lunch.

"Jadey was there!" Cat giggled. Jade hated how Cat acted so childish in order to block her mind from what's really happening.

"She spent the night!" Cat smiled.

"And then we went out for ice cream!" Cat giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes. Cat looked at her, smiling, which made Jade's initial annoyance go away.

"Never speak of it!" Jade said, but she wasn't angry.

•


	30. The New Guy (Jadeoc) (Jandre)

**I wanted to update before I left for Israel, so I'm uploading this. I made Nico up. Haha sorry if you all don't like him. I'm going to be gone for a month so I won't be able to write for a while. Thanks for reading. See you all soon (:**

•

Normally, Jade wouldn't sleep with a random man. She had slept with three guys by the age of sixteen: her first being Beck, and her second being Moose.

The third happened on a day Jade wanted to forget. Jade had gone to the rundown bar close to her house, right after the Platinum Music Awards. Although she had broken up with Beck about three months ago, it still hurt that Beck had been getting closer to Tori. She had watched him try to kiss Tori. Jade had watched him give her a look of disbelief when she initially accepted the performance spot at the music awards- as if she was being rude by taking something she had tried just as hard (if not harder) for.

When Jade got to the bar, there was a man, sitting in a booth, drinking whiskey and staring off into space. This was the man she slept with. He looked about 30. Jade had decided to sit down in his booth and start a conversation with him. Mostly because he was extremely attractive (despite the obvious age difference).

"Hey," she had smirked as she sat down next to him. He had raised his eyebrows at her, asking what she was doing.

"I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago. He doesn't care about me anymore," she admits. Mostly because she feels like she has no one to lean on. All of her "friends" had stayed at Tori's house playing poker the night she had broken up with Beck. None of them had even tried to stop her from leaving. That's probably what hurt the most. Cat had apologized later, which she accepted, but other than that, it just hurt.

To be honest, Jade was partially glad Beck broke up with her. He was never sticking up for her. He would flirt with other girls, forgetting to mention that he had a girlfriend. Then he would blame her for being jealous.

"Just finalized my divorce from my wife, er, ex-wife," the man tells Jade.

Jade guesses she doesn't look or sound that intimidating tonight, which is why the man decided to talk to her. "She had been cheating on me for about two years. With my best friend, too," the man shook his head, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"God, that's awful," Jade blurts. Normally, she wouldn't care about others feelings. But she hated cheaters. She hated people who lied on purpose.

After a moment of him staring at her, she asks him why he won't stop looking at her.

"You're beautiful," he tells her, really meaning it.

"Don't lie. Please," she shakes her head. He moves to sit down on her side of the booth.

"I don't lie. I've been getting fucked over by my wife and my best friend for so long, I don't think I could handle it. You're fucking gorgeous. I'm telling the truth," he tells her, looking her in the eye.

She runs her hand down his shirt, looking at him.

She was hurting. She had just finished crying in her car and she needed to forget. She needed to forget about Beck and Tori and all of the other people in her life.

They ended up fucking against the sink of the men's bathroom. His name was Nico. It was barely fucking. He was gentle, he was kind and broken. He left feather light kisses against her neck, much gentler than Beck or Moose ever were. And she loved it. She absolutely loved it.

When he was finished, he kissed her neck gently. "I'm so fucking sorry. I don't even know you," he told her.

"It's okay. I liked it," She told him. She ran her fingers through the mans dark brown unruly hair. She found it hard to calm people down with words but usually holding them was enough. And this guy didn't deserve to be emotionally scarred any more than he already was. He was already hurting.

"I'm Nico Webber," he whispered. She didn't tell him her name. She didn't want him to know.

He gave her his phone number anyway incase she ever wanted to talk.

•

She ran into Nico again while she was at Nozu with Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

Nico literally bumped into her shoulder. She was siting at the edge of the booth, next to Cat, and across from Andre.

"Watch where you're going, you-"Jade was about to scream at the person who bumped into her, when she saw who it was.

"Sorry," he half smiled.

She half smiled back at him, turning without another word.

"Did you know him?" Tori asks nosily.

"Mind your own damn business," Jade glared.

•

Later, she spotted Nico outside a coffee shop.

She just grabbed his arm and kissed him outside.

They ended up sleeping together in a hotel room close to the coffee shop.

"My name is Jade," she had whispered when they had finished. She was so small compared to him. She was a whole thirteen years younger than him. But he wasn't as rough as he looked.

Nico was gentle. He was always gentle. He left kisses all over her body. Jade was the rough one. She would bite him and he wouldn't even get mad at her.

And it hurt that someone she could never be in a relationship with could act like they cared about her so much.

•

They slept together at his house at least 15 times over the course of three months.

They didn't know much about each other except for the fact they were helping each other get over the hurt.

•

He figured out she could sing.

Sometimes, when they were laying in heaps of naked limbs, in the dark, when he would caress her back lightly, they would talk about things.

He talked about his job- he was a song writer. One time, the day after she hadn't gotten a role she had wanted, she was fed up. She was fed up with her parents and she was fed up with everyone who she had ever thought of as a friend. She had gone out for one of the smaller roles in the school play, too. Only three people had auditioned besides her, and they were awful, in her opinion.

Jade sang for Nico that night.

She sang 'Somewhere Only We Know'. And it scared her, because during the song, she wasn't thinking about Beck. She was thinking about Nico.

"You have such a beautiful voice," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

She hated that she smiled after he told her that. That was the first time he had seen her smile. And he loved seeing her smile.

•

Nico told Jade he loved her after five months of knowing eachother.

"Don't say that," Jade begged into his chest. "You can't."

"I do, Jade," he sighed. "I know I'm a lot older than you, and-"

"Stop."

She kissed Nico, trying to distract him. He couldn't be in love with her. She couldn't be in love with him either. She didn't want to get her heart broken. Plus, she didn't want anyone thinking she was a slut for dating a man 13 years older than her.

•

Jade never told Nico that she wanted to be exclusive, but neither of them ever slept with anyone else anyway. He was addicted to her.

He tried to kiss her gently and hold her but she would always try to make it rough. She slammed him against the wall and never let him speak about anything but sex, because she didn't want to admit she was in love with him too.

One time, he invited her over to dinner. She gave in and met him. They didn't sleep together that night. They just talked. They spent a lot of time talking about themselves, and about their past relationships.

Jade was happy with Nico. But nobody else knew.

•

"Andre, I don't know what to do," Jade sighed. She was sitting in Andre's kitchen, drinking a root beer. They were in the process of writing a song, when Andre noticed how distracted Jade seemed.

"Talk to me," Andre said, sipping his own rootbeer.

"It's about this guy," Jade sighed, snipping at the ends of her hair with her scissors.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Andre asked.

"I think I'm in love with this guy that I've been seeing," she confessed.

"What about Beck?" Andre asked.

"I've never been in love with anyone besides Beck before. And, uh, this new guy is different from Beck. I don't know what to do. He told me he loved me," Jade sighed.

"Did you say it back?"

"No. I um, kissed him until he would stop talking," Jade admits, playing with her scissors.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never been in love. But, I think you should just follow your heart."

"Don't be cheesy," Jade rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. You can't help who you fall in love with," Andre said. He was talking about falling in love with Jade. But he knew that she wasn't in love with him.

"Thanks, Andre. You're pretty cool," she half smiled, taking a sip of her rootbeer, making him laugh.

"Wow. That actually wasn't mean," Andre said, surprised.

"Don't get used to it," she snapped.

•

"Jade," Nico breathed into her neck one night. They had been cuddled together all morning. "I think we need to stop doing this," Nico told her, sitting up in the bed.

"Why?" She whimpered, sounding like a little girl. She loved him, although she would never admit it.

"I'm almost 30. You're about to be seventeen. You haven't even finished high school yet," he told her. "It's so fucking wrong and you know it."

"Nico," she knew she was crying. She was actually crying.

"Don't do this," she frowned, kissing him on the lips, trying to make him change his mind.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I think... I think we both need to grow up. You helped me a lot while I was hurting, Jade. This needs to be over," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jade wordlessly got dressed. He walked her to the front door.

"Why did you change your mind, Nico? I thought you said you loved me?" Jade asked.

"I do love you," he told her. "But It's unhealthy. It's abnormal and weird and extremely unhealthy. Our whole relationship is built off of the fact that we helped each other get over other relationships," Nico told her.

"So? Why does that matter so much to you?" Jade asked.

"Because it's not right. You know if people were to see us together they would judge us," Nico bit his lip.

"Why do you care about that? People judge me the second I walk into a room. I'm angry and I hate everything. It doesn't matter what other people think, they're irrelevant," Jade told him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't want to end this, but it's for the best."

"You know what, Nico? Fuck you. I should never have gotten involved with a man who can't admit his own feelings to the world," she said angrily, slamming the front door behind her.

Nico cried behind the door, watching her retreating figure make its way to her car. He was doing this for the best, right?

She made her way to her car, but her throat was numb. She didn't know what to feel. He was only stopping this because he was afraid of what people would say about them. And it hurt like hell.

•

He didn't call her at all. She stayed home all weekend in her room. She kept checking her phone to see if he would call her, and it freaked her out. She didn't want to be one of those lovesick girls. But she loved him.

Her friends were curious about why she kept checking her phone during Sikowitz's class on Monday. While she was sitting with Andre and Cat at the Asphalt Cafe, before everyone else came, she checked her phone again

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" Andre asked.

"It's not important," she sighed, eating her salad.

"Is it about guy you're in love-"

"Dude," Jade glared at Andre. "Stop," Jade said.

"One time, my brother-" Cat started to say.

"No!" Jade yelled. She was already heartbroken. She couldn't deal with a crazy story about one of Cat's brother's many escapades.

When the rest of the group arrived, Jade only half-listened to their conversation.

She couldn't forget about Nico. Not when he had treated her better than anyone she had ever been with.

•

"Jade?" Andre sits down next to her at the table outside after school.

"What?" She glares at him. She did not have a good day.

"Are you okay? When I asked you about the guy earlier, you didn't want to talk about it," Andre says.

"I was going to follow my heart, like you told me. But then he dumped me," Jade growls.

"I thought he said he loved you?"

"He did! He does! He's just afraid of being with me. It's complicated," Jade says.

"Oh."

"You know what? I'm actually more angry at him than upset. He's just being a coward," she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I hope things work out," Andre half smiled.

"Me too."

•

Later, while she was in her room, she got a phone call from him.

"What?" She growled at him before he could speak as she answered the phone as she got into her car. She realized she was angry. Because he ended one of the best things in both of their lives out of fear.

"Jade, look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he breathed and it broke her heart. His voice was raspy and so broken for a grown man.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Nico told her.

"Don't. Just- just stop talking," Jade told him, closing her eyes.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I know I'm a lot younger than you, and I know that it might scare you when people find out about us, but you're acting like a fucking child, Nico. You're being a coward, Nico. You're still in live with me. I know you are, and you can't pretend that you're not. What we have is fucked up, but isn't that why it's so great? You shouldn't let fear control your life, okay? It's stupid. Being afraid of what others think is stupid."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes. God, Jade. I still love you,"

"We should meet up."

•

Nico came to Hollywood Arts to see her star in the end of the year musical.

She didn't know what to do. Her legs carried her to him, as if there was some supernatural force between them.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to hear you sing. You said we should meet up," he looked into her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be here, though. At my school," she looked around, trying to see if anyone was staring.

"Why not? What about that whole speech about not caring what the world thinks?" Nico asked, biting his lip.

"This is completely different than that. I'm at school. With idiots who judge me," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Come here," he mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around her in a quick, friendly hug.

"I should probably go," Nico said.

"Wait," Jade grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I think I'm in love with you too," she mumbled into his neck. She could smell his scent and she didn't want him to leave. "Thanks for coming."

She broke the hug and left him standing there, watching her.

Unbeknownst to Jade, Beck had seen him hug her.

•

"Who was that guy you were talking to after the play?" Beck asks. They're at lunch with everybody else.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious."

"It's none of your business," she says, scowling.

"It is my business. I care about you," he told her.

"So? It doesn't give you a right to pry into my personal life. That doesn't make it your business," Jade growled at him.

All of their friends were glancing at each other. This was the first time in a while that Jade and Beck had fought.

"I'm just concerned."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because you hugged him," Beck said.

"And?" Jade raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, I don't get it. How do you know him? Why did you hug him? Is he a friend of your parents or something?"

"He was there for me. He's my boyfriend," Jade shrugged. She might as well admit it now.

"What?" Beck asked, confused.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone!" Tori squealed annoyingly.

"Well I am," Jade said.

"Wait, but the guy you hugged was like... old," Beck said.

"He's only 29!," Jade defended herself.

The table went silent.

"You all know nothing about him, okay? He's a really great man. Plus I don't care what any of you think," Jade said, stabbing her salad.

"Can we meet him?" Andre piped him. Jade half smiled at him.

Maybe everything would be okay.

•


	31. Honesty (Jade and Trina)

**Hey, so this prompt suggested by CrazySerena13. (Jade meeting Trina for the first time) I'm back from Israel, so I'll try to write more. Sorry this is so short. I also have to do a lot of homework for my Junior year of high school, so I don't know if I'll have a lot of time. Anyway, here it is:**

**•**

**Honesty (Jade and Trina)**

••••

Sometimes, people are annoying. You don't have to personally know them. It's the impression that those people give when they enter a room which is important.

First impressions are always important. Jade's first impression of Trina Vega influenced the way Jade saw the girl: as talentless and annoying, and way too sure of her self.

Jade had already been accepted into Hollywood Arts. She was standing in the clump of kids, with Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck, all of which she had met prior to auditioning for Hollywood Arts. Jade was waiting impatiently on the outside of the clump of Freshmen who were all standing together in the middle of the hallway.

Jade had been listening to Andre tell a story about his grandma, when she felt the lash of hair against her arm. Jade had been hit by some girl's hair, during her dash to the principal of the school.

During Freshman orientation, Sophmores who were welcoming in the new Freshman were picked at random to showcase their talent and give a tour to the new Freshman.

One of those kids chosen at random happened to be Trina Vega.

"Hey!" Trina had yelled trying to get everyone's attention. No one had heard her over their own talking.

"My name is Trina Vega, and I am one of the best at this school!" Trina said loudly, in an obnoxiously conceited way.

"If you practice enough, you could become just like me!" Trina yelled, which caught everyone's attention.

The brunette proceeded to sing completely off key, which made everyone become silent out of awkwardness.

After the tour, Trina had come up to Jade.

"What?" Jade glared.

"I saw you admiring my talent. It's okay to look up to me. I know I'm amazing," Trina said, which made Jade roll her eyes.

No one at Hollywood Arts had gotten a taste for Jade except for her friends. No one else had met her yet. Using Trina Vega to establish her own underlying hatred for almost everything in the world was a good idea. It could be her own first impression.

"First of all, I wasn't admiring you," Jade told the annoying brunette, which drew attention to them both. None of the Freshman had decided to tell Trina how horrible she was.

"I don't even know your name, but you have no talent whatsoever. Your singing voice sounds like a small animal being murdered. This wouldn't have bothered me as much, had you not initially proclaimed that we should be jealous of your talent," Jade told Trina.

"That's so rude!" Trina gasped, which made Jade laugh.

"It's just called honesty," Jade smirked.

"Second of all... I would rather have scissors shoved up of my ass, then like, be forced to sit on a bench, with the scissors still shoved inside of my ass, and then be hit on the head with a piece of concrete. Then, after that, have a helicopter take me up to the peak of Mount Everest, and be pushed off the cliff, to my death, with no mountain gear, scissors still up my ass, face still in pain from the concrete. I would rather do all of that than listen to you sing or talk to me ever again," Jade said, staring in annoyance at the girl.

"Well that's not-"

Jade started walking away before Trina could complete her sentence, meeting up with her group of friends who for once, agreed with Jade's opinion on something.

"God, imagine if she had a younger brother or sister. I bet they would be jut as awful," Jade shook her head as they exited Hollywood Arts to go to the parking lot. The gang nodded in agreement, which made Jade smirk.

•


	32. Jade's Little Brother (Bade)

**I got this idea rewatching all of Jade's What I Hate/ What I Love videos. Jade mentions her little brother and how she likes to stay in the bathroom and not answer while he freaks out, but I imagined Jade as someone who is really protective of her little bro. (: enjoy **

**•**

**Jason (oneshot) (Bade)**

•

"Hey," Jade mumbled, slipping into the chair next to Beck's.

"Hey babe," Beck mumbled, wrapping his arm around her side.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her ear. She had put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just a little exhausted," Jade sighed, opening her eyes.

"My dad hasn't been home for three weeks, and I've had to watch Jason, which means I'm getting no sleep," Jade mumbled. Jason was Jade's six year old brother. She loved him, but it was difficult watching him all the time. She had to cook for him and wash all of his clothes and help him get dressed, brush his teeth, put him to sleep, take him to second grade, keep him happy, whilst dealing with a social life, homework, and herself.

It had been a little more difficult at the beginning, but now, even though she had gotten the hang of it, she was just exhausted.

Of course she had been babysitting him in smaller intervals since he was born. But never for three weeks without any help.

In the middle of Sikowitz's lecture about bringing foreign objects back into America, Jade's phone had begun to ring.

Ignoring Sikowitz's panic attack over the sound of the ringing, Jade answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling to try to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to rub them and mess up her makeup.

"Is this Jadelyn West? This is Mrs. Blackerbee. I have your brother Jason in my class, and he got hurt today while on the playground. Are your parents available? He told me to call you. He memorized your phone number. Bright kid," the woman said, which made Jade's lips flicker into a smile.

Jade walked out of the room so that she could have some privacy.

"My parents have been gone for three weeks. Jason is in my care. What happened? How hurt is he? Should I come and pick him up?" Jade asked.

"He got into a fight with another kid. Your brother was slapped in the face pretty badly. He's okay. I suggest picking him up at 1:10 instead of 1:00 so that we can discuss what happened with the other child and the child's parents," the teacher said, which made Jade sigh.

"I'll be there. Thank you," Jade said, hitting her head against the locker.

Her school ended at 2:20, but she had Study Hall last period. She had explained her situation to her teacher, and her teacher had been letting her leave school early to pick up her brother every day.

Jade made her way back into Sikowitz room.

"Why is Jadey so upset?" Sikowitz asked, which made everyone turn to look at her.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Jade rolled her eyes.

Beck glanced over at Jade and knew she was masking her frustration with annoyance.

After class, Beck dragged her to an emptier part of the hallway.

"Is everything okay? Want me to help you watch Jason tonight?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Jason got into a fight at school, so I have to go talk to his teacher," Jade said, looking at Beck.

"He got into a fight?" Beck asked confused. Jason wasn't as violent of a child as Jade had been.

"I don't know why yet. Could you come over to watch him?" Jade asked.

"Of course. I'll come over after school," Beck said, which made Jade smile and kiss him quickly.

"I love you," She murmured into kiss.

"I love you too," he said after they broke the kiss.

•

Jade stepped into her brother's class, and she could tell that the adults, consisting of the teacher and the other kid's parent, were judging her. She was wearing black, head to toe, with a tattoo on her arm and a piercing on her eyebrow.

"Jade!" Jason called, running up to her in a hug.

"Hey kiddo," She greeted, hugging him.

"I'm sorry I got into trouble," Jason frowned, which made Jade sigh.

"It's okay. Let's go talk to your teacher," Jade said, holding his hand and taking him over to where the other kid and his mom were waiting.

"Clearly, Jason learned his violent tendencies from his older sister. I mean, look at her," the woman said, which made Jade narrow her eyes at the judgemental mother.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, offended. Just because she was a little macabre doesn't mean that her brother was.

"I'm just saying-"Mrs. Blackerbee cut the parent off. "Maybe we should let Jason and Theodore tell us what happened first."

Jade was about to comment on the atrocity of a name the other child had, but Jason started speaking.

"I was playing on the monkey bars with Seth and Danny," Jason said. "Theodore wanted to play, so I told him to wait his turn. Then he slapped me."

"Is that true, Theodore?" The kid's mom asked.

"Yeah, it's true! But I wanted to play and he wouldn't let me!" Theodore whined.

"Okay, so, case closed. Your child is impatient and violent, which means you have been lacking as a parent in controlling your child's behavior around other children, and my brother did nothing wrong. If that is all, we have to go," Jade said, taking Jason and turning, leaving everyone in the room to stare as she walked away.

•

"You remember Beck, right?" Jade asked as she pulled her car into the drive way. Jason had met Beck plenty of times, but Jade was just making sure.

"Yeah! Is he here?" Jason's face lit up with a smile.

"He's waiting outside," Jade said. Jason practically flew up the driveway, up to the Canadian.

"Hey buddy," Beck laughed as Jason attacked him with a hug.

Jade saw their exchange of affection, and couldn't help but smile.

"I have so much to tell you Beck! Come on!" Jason jumped up and down. Jade unlocked the front door of her house with her key and greeted Beck with a simple "hey".

Jason took Beck's hand the second the door opened, and started to drag him up the stairs.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Jade told the two boys, going into her own room.

•

Jade woke up about two hours later. She could feel Beck's protective arm wrapped around her.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss to her forehead.

"I put Jason to sleep," Beck told her, which made her smile up at him.

"Thanks for helping," Jade murmured, kissing Beck on the lips. After a couple of minutes, Jade shifted so that her cheek was pressed against his chest.

"No problem," Beck half smiled, but Jade was already back asleep.

•


	33. Obsession (Jinjin)?

**There's a video (it's on youtube) called Jade finds Sinjin with Sock Puppets. That's the last part of this fanfic. You should watch it really quickly before you read this.**

**Summary: a backstory into Sinjin's obsession with Jade**

**••••**

**Obsession (Jade/ Sinjin)**

•

Sinjin Van Cleef grew up pretty normally. His parents were normal. For some reason, him and his sister were a little weird.

Sinjin's crush on Jade started exactly when Jade was in the fifth grade. He always followed Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie around. More particularly, he followed Cat and Jade. They were always together anyway.

Sinjin's father was always telling him that he needed to be more normal, to make normal friends. That's why he followed around Jade and Cat. At first, he followed around Cat because she loved people, and he knew that maybe she would become his friend, which meant that he could become friends with people like Andre or Robbie, and his dad would think he was normal. After all, Cat became friends with Robbie Shapiro, and Robbie was a nerd. So why wouldn't Cat become friends with Sinjin? But then...Sinjin noticed Jade.

Jade was just as independent and honest and absolutely gorgeous in the fifth grade as she was in high school. Plus she smelled wonderful.

At the young age of twelve, he knew he was in love with Jade West. And he knew that Jade would never be interested in a guy like him. But he could dream.

Jade noticed Sinjin following her around. How couldn't she? He followed her in middle school too.

Jade had a heart. She felt bad for Sinjin. He had been walking around with no friends for years. She didn't want to be his friend, but she did feel bad. So she talked to Robbie about Sinjin, and Robbie introduced Sinjin to Burf, one of the weird kids Robbie had met while doing the lights for the school play.

Sinjin's stopped bothering her as much after that.

•

When Jade started 9th grade, she ran into Sinjin again. His crush had only grown stronger. At first it was a little cute. Sinjin wasn't as creepy back than. He was almost as attractive as Beck at the time (Beck was still lanky and going through puberty, so he looked awkward).

But then Sinjin started doing weird things like sniffing her hair. Or writing creepy poems about her. Or asking to be her boyfriend when she was already dating Beck.

She connected the dots after a while: he was obsessed with her.

Sometimes it was good. She could use him to do stuff for her. He would listen to her.

But sometimes it was just too creepy. The last straw for her was when he had snuck into her house. Of course while Tori and Andre were watching the video chat, she didn't want to freak out too much. But this kid had been stalking her for years. Now, it was getting way too out of hand.

She cornered Sinjin at school the next day, before school started. When she had gotten home the night before, she noticed that the covers on her bed had been messed up, which meant that he had been laying in her bed.

She had found a notebook laying open. The cover was decorated with disgusting looking chewed up food, but she was pretty sure that it was Sinjin's diary. So she started reading it. It was filled with only a couple entries. She only read the one that was open:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Jade was wearing all black. Just like usual. Her skin is as beautiful as translucent skim milk, and her hair is as soft as a baby's bottom. I grabbed some hair follicles from her bathroom just to be sure. Right now, I'm laying in her bed. She smells like coffee and raspberries. I know she's dating Beck, but I'm obviously better in the looks department, so I don't know why she hasn't broken up with the pretentious actor boy yet. I used a bobby pin to sneak into Jade's house. Her parents are never home, and neither is she, so it was pretty easy._

_ Sinjin _

She decided to confront Sinjin about his obsession with her at school.

"You left this in my room," Jade barked at Sinjin who jumped from being scared.

"I'm really sorry, I-"

"Look," Jade took a deep breath.

"This needs to stop: your obsession with me. I'm really fucking serious, Sinjin. You cannot just sneak into my house. That's against the law. It's creepy and disgusting," Jade told him. She was being quiet. She was angry though.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I swear. Don't tell my parents," Sinjin begged. He didn't want his father to think he was any weirder.

"Just leave me alone. And never break into my house again," Jade glared, which made Sinjin gulp and nod.

"God, now I have to burn my hands," Jade grumbled as she tossed him his journal, disgusted about touching Sinjin's chewed up food.

•

She thought that Siniin had gotten the message.

But about two weeks later she was standing in the hallway, scrolling through the slap, waiting for Beck, when Andre came up to her.

He mentioned something about a puppet show about her and Beck and something about Sinjin, so Jade followed Andre.

She couldn't help but blurt 'oh my god'.

"Just uh, just let me..." Jade patted Andre's arm. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the creepy display in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything," Sinjjn muttered, looking at the floor.

After Sinjin kept deny thing that he was doing anything, she grabbed him by the wrists.

"It's not right for you to do this, okay?" She asked him, staring into his eyes, trying to make him understand that he needed to stop.

Andre was watching the whole display. He knew that Sinjin had been following Jade around since they were in elementary school, and he knew that a couple weeks ago, Sinjin had been inside of Jade's house, but he didn't know why Jade was acting eerily calm.

After Andre watched Jade fight the kid with the camera to turn it off, he noticed how Jade hadn't even screamed yet.

"I already warned you, okay? You really need to stop this. It's been going on way to long. You're too obsessed with me. It's creepy and it had always been creepy," Jade told Sinjin.

Jade turned on her heel, hoping to god that Sinjin finally got her message.

•


	34. Jade's Grandma

**This was an idea by CrazySerena13. I just wanted to say thanks to you. You've been a really great supporter and friend on here. (: you guys should check out her fanfic, Victoriously Jade. It's great! **

**••••**

**Oneshot: Jade and her Grandma.**

•

Jade had been waiting in her car for twelve minutes. She was siting in the parking lot of her grandmother's nursing home, waiting. Every Wednesday and Sunday at approximately 4:00, Jade went to visit her grandmother. Today was a Wednesday.

Jade's grandmother hadn't always lived in a nursing home. The woman had lived about fifteen minutes away from Jade's house, when Jade was about eleven. But then the woman broke her hip for the third time. And Jade's mother decided that the woman needed to be in a nursing home.

Of course, that was before Jade's mom left her family. Now, it was Jade's responsibility to look after her grandmother.

Jade sighed, getting out of her car and walking inside to where her grandmother was waiting.

Jade knew the old people judged her whenever she went into the nursing home. She had multiple tattoos, an eyebrow piercing; dyed hair, and completely black clothes.

But the staff knew that she had been visiting her grandmother for years, so it didn't matter.

Of course Jade loved her grandmother. But sometimes, being with the woman was too much to handle.

"Jade?" The woman asked shakily as Jade sat down. Jade smiled, quickly hugging the woman. Jade knew that she was the only one who visited her grandma. Despite what most people say, Jade does have a heart.

"Yes, Grandma. It's me, Jade," Jade said.

"It's so good to see you, honey. How's school?" The woman asked.

"It's good," Jade lied. She had just auditioned for her sixth consecutive role which she found out she didn't get in Monday.

"You still singing?" her grandmother asked.

Jade thought about it. She hadn't sung since she auditioned for Hollywood Arts. Cat and Jade had sung together a lot as children, but as a Freshman, the focus was on acting. There was an elective class in the Freshman schedule, which Jade could have filled with a Vocal class. But since Cat decided to take a class on Hair and makeup, Jade didn't want to take the singing class alone. Singing was their thing, together.

Jade hadn't sung a while, especially with the arrival of Tori Vega (which Jade and Tori could beat in a singing competition any day).

"Not really," Jade replied. "I haven't sung in a while,"

"Sing for me, baby," Her Grandmother chided.

"No thank you," Jade avoided the question.

"Come on, Jadelyn," the woman said.

"No, Grandma!" Jade cried, frustrated.

The older woman was used to Jade's antics by now.

"Calm down, Jade. Let's talk about something else," the woman said.

"Okay. What?" Jade asked.

"Um, I don't know. Didn't your father just get remarried?" Her grandmother asked.

Jade snorted. "Wife number seven," she said, laughing.

"Tell me about this one. Is she as bad as Wife number 4 or 6?" The old woman asked. Jade and her grandmother had just resorted to calling his wives by numbers.

"No. She's not as bad. But she has this disgusting loud squeaky puppy. It fits in her gigantic purse. Plus the woman's hair is yellow. I hate yellow," Jade scowled. "I don't think she had a job before my dad married her. She just wanted his money," Jade told her grandma.

"Just look at it this way," Jade's grandma said. "When I was your age, we had to walk five miles in the snow to get to school. Now you get to have your own car. You can deal with your father's new wife."

Jade just groaned in aggravation.

"So tell me about your boyfriend, Jade," the woman smirked. She was a little like Jade In personality. Her grandma was independent.

"Everything's good," Jade shrugged. "What does that mean, sweetie?" The woman asked.

Jade sighed. "Beck is okay. We've been fighting a little. It's fine, though," Jade said.

"Are you thinking about marrying this boy?" Her grandma asks her seriously, which takes her by surprise.

"I don't know," Jade answers honestly.

"Because last time I asked you who you wanted to marry, you said you wanted to marry a man like coffee. Remember that, Jadelyn?" The woman asked.

"That was over a year ago," Jade replied, biting her lip unconsciously.

"Do you still want to marry a man like coffee?" Her grandma asked.

"Of course," Jade replied.

"You know what I noticed, honey? Beck's skin looks like the color of coffee. So why don't you two put a ring on it and pop a few grand babies out for me while you're at it," the woman smiled. "You know, I'm not gonna be alive forever."

Jade's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Uh," Jade stumbled, unable to think of an answer. Her and her grandma were so similar, it was kind of annoying.

"How many children do you want, honey? I want to have at least ten grandchildren," the woman said.

"Absolutely not!"Jade cried. "I'm not giving birth ten times," Jade said angrily. What does she look like, the mom from 19 kids and counting?

"Well if you split the kids between you and Jason," the old woman suggested. Jason was Jade's little brother. But he was currently six. Which means he wouldn't be having kids for a long time.

"I'm not making you a deal on how many kids I'm having!" Jade growled, annoyed.

"I'm still sixteen, Grandma! Jesus Christ, you want me to be a pregnant teenager?" Jade cried.

"Well, if it gets the job done," the woman shrugged.

"Ugh. Goodbye, Grandma!" Jade stood up deciding she was finished with the conversation.

"Bye bye honey," the woman said, but Jade was already out the door.

•


	35. Jade and Beck's Dad

**I just thought of this. Sorry it's really short, but it was just a quick idea. Haha I don't know, I'm weird.**

**•**

**Oneshot:**

**•**

**summary: Jade thinks Beck's dad is hot, so she tells Beck.**

**•••••**

**Jade and Beck's Dad**

•

Jade had spent dinner the previous night with Beck's father. Beck had to finish some pre-calculus homework, and Beck's dad had offered to make her a sandwich, so she agreed.

It wasn't weird. Jade had known Beck's parents for at least four years. Beck and Jade had been dating for two of those years, but they had been friends before they started dating.

Jade was actually on a first name basis with Beck's mom and dad, even though they kind of hated her.

"Thanks Chris," she smiled as he handed her a sandwich. "Where's Nora?" She asked Beck's dad.

"She's still at work," he said. Beck's mom was a nurse.

Jade nodded and started eating her sandwich. This had to have been the first time she spent with Chris alone. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would have been.

"Look, uh, I'm sorry about the whole accident with the dog," Jade apologized. She really did feel awful about it.

"It's okay. You didn't know that would happen," Chris said.

"Yeah," Jade said, half smiling.

"I'm gonna go check on Beck. That's for the food, Chris," She said, leaving the house and making her way to Beck's RV.

•

Jade groaned, sinking down into the passenger seat of Beck's car. Of course he had to leave the windows open for everyone to hear their argument. Now everyone was going to look at her weirdly.

They had just arrived at Hollywood Arts. They were fighting about a comment Jade had made in the car about Beck's dad.

"I can't believe you think my dad is hot!" Beck cried, running his fingers through his hair.

"For the last time, I didn't say he was hot. I said I would fuck him. But I only meant that if he wasn't your father," Jade growled.

"Why would you tell me that? He's my dad. That's so gross!" Beck rolled his eyes.

"Because I tell you everything, idiot. Plus it's not like I've been harboring some secret crush on your father," Jade told him as she shut the door to his truck and fell into line with his step.

"It was an observation, dude. Chill out," Jade mumbled.

"I can't! I can't stop thinking about it," Beck cried as they entered the school.

"Listen," Jade stopped him. "Your dad looks exactly like you, but like older. If anything, I was just complementing you. I was saying that I think you'll be hot in the future," Jade told him, following him into Sikowitz's class. Beck laughed.

"God," Beck mumbled. She actually made sense.

Jade just smirked.

Sikowitz appeared, interrupting them, lecturing them about how to fake cry.

•

"So, uh, this morning, you two were fighting. But now you're not," Tori observed.

"Yeah," Jade said.

"That is correct," Beck replied, smiling at Jade.

"Wait, butI heard that Beck thinks that you think his dad is hot," Tori asks Jade as she eats her salad.

Everyone is already sitting down.

"Oh," Jade laughed. "Beck knows I think Chris is hot," she said, smirking. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Wait, who's Chris?" Tori asked, clearly confused.

"Chris is Beck's father," Cat piped in, smiling. Cat didn't call Beck's dad Chris, but she knew that Jade did.

Tori looked at the couple weirdly. Maybe it was better not to know.

•


	36. Anger (Jade)

**Anger: oneshot**

**•**

**I'm sorry I haven't written updated in such a long time. I have been so busy with school. I wrote this and I was hesitant in posting it because I didn't knowing it would be good enough after so long away from writing. I decided to post it anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**••••**

"We need to talk," Jade's mom says, sitting down next to Jade on the living room couch which had been there since before Jade was born.

"About what?" Jade sighs, turning toward her mother. Jade's mother was a mediocre mom. She provided Jade with food, a house, clean clothes, and she paid for Jade's high school tuition.

Aside from that, it was obvious to Jade, from the age of nine, that her mother and father wished she was never born. If Jade hadn't been born, her parents wouldn't have started fighting about who had to take care of Jade. If Jade hadn't been born, her parents would probably smile at each other instead of glare at each other wordlessly.

"I think it's time to address your sour attitude," her mom said, which made her laugh. Jade had been bitter from the age of nine.

"I think you're about seven years late," Jade laughed.

"I just don't understand why you're so angry all the time, Jade. Is it something I've done?" her mom asked, which made Jade bite her lip.

Jade didn't know how to explain to her mother that the reason she was angry was because of her parents. There wasn't enough time to explain all of her feelings or to try to remember everything she disliked about the way her parents raised her. Maybe it was better to leave things the way they were. Their family wasn't perfect, but Jade didn't want to find out what happens if she actually shared her feelings with her mom.

"No, mom. You didn't do anything. I'm just messed up," Jade said, leaving her mother on the couch as Jade dashed up the stairs to her room.

•

"Why do you get so angry, Jade?" Cat asked, coloring a picture of a butterfly while Jade was working on an assignment for Sikowitz's class. They were in Jade's room.

Jade shrugged. "I can't help it," she said, continuing her project.

"Don't you like to be happy?" Cat asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah I do," Jade told her redheaded friend.

"When I'm angry, I'm... I don't know. I'm in control," Jade decided.

"How?" Cat asked, scooting next to Jade on the bed, which made Jade sigh irritably.

"People only yell when what they are talking about is important to them, Cat," Jade scowled.

"Plus...anger just comes easier to me than happiness. Anger reflects the hope that a problem can be fixed, I guess," Jade rambled, saving the document on her computer and shutting it, knowing she wasn't going to get anything done with all of Cat's questions.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, confused.

"Nothing, Cat. You should get going. Isn't Robbie going to pick you up in ten minutes?" Jade asked, hoping the girl would leave.

•

Ten minutes later, Jade was all alone.

She couldn't stop thinking about what she had admitted to Cat, about anger reflecting the hope that a problem could be fixed.

It was true, in a way. Anger was like fire. It was hot and heavy and nobody wanted to get to close to it. But when it burns out, it always leaves the ashes of resentment and contempt. And contempt leads to hopelessness.

Jade hated feeling hopeless. It was worse than feeling worthless or annoyed.

Maybe that's why she was always angry, although she would never tell anyone: being angry was easier than not being angry. Because during the fallout of whatever situation she was angry, she always felt hopeless. And that was so much worse than anything she had felt before.

•


End file.
